The Prophecy
by Aoi Dragon
Summary: After Isildur's death, there was a prophecy made and would come true in a time of peril. The time has come, and she appears in Middle Earth when they need her most. Doubt reigns in the eyes of Men, can she prove herself? Woman in Middle Earth, 9th Walker.
1. Arrival

Diary – 2005 – New York City, New York – United States of America

My name is Alexandra Jackson, but everyone calls me Lexi. I live on the edge of the forest… of skyscrapers. Yeah, you may not think that starting out on your own after college is damn freaky. But I'll have you know… it's one thing to look at it when it's in your future than to be stuck right in it… As of right now, I am between boyfriends. I don't know when or where I'm going to find my soul mate, but it has to be soon or I'm going to go insane. I mean… I haven't gotten laid… ever… it's this little thing I have with sex before marriage… you know? Yeah. I know it's stupid, but each person to their own… whatever. As of right now, I work as a waitress at the Stardust Diner in 51st and Broadway in New York City.

I hate my manager, although my co-workers are nice, they sometimes poke fun at me because I can't sing all genres of Broadway musical songs very well… And that's what we're supposed to do… sing for the customers. But now my manager yells at me because he thinks I can't sing Broadway musical songs worth shit. It's the working conditions, I SWEAR!

Anyways, my younger brother is living with me in my apartment at the edge of the skyscraper forest, and guys just find that as a turn off. I can't kick my little brother out. He has no where else to go since our parents… disappeared. The police stopped looking for them a year ago. They had been on a plane going to Bermuda for their 30th wedding anniversary. The plane never landed, and the navy found no wreckage of the plane. Personally, I say that it was the Triangle. It sucked them down or something.

My brother just started college at NYU… over a year ago… how time flies… but he's not doing very well. Being the eldest and almost the nagging mother figure, I have to do most of the work around the apartment. I'm a waitress at a local restaurant where the staff, unfortunately, has to sing. I never liked my singing voice, but apparently other people like it. I just hope I don't make a complete idiot of myself every night. But… it pays the rent. My brother works too, but since he's still in school, he can't have a full time job. I won't allow it. But in a few days he is moving out to live with his friends. I'll probably never see him again, but I can always hope that I'll see him at my wedding… if I ever have one.

I did graduate from college four years ago… I love to look back on those years. My friends and I loved all things _Lord of the Rings_. We went to a movie premiere just to get autographs from the actors and actresses. The disappointing part of that trip was that I was sick that day, and missed the whole thing. OH TRAGEDY! When I saw all of the autographs my friends had gotten I almost cried. They got Gandalf, Aragorn, Frodo, Faramir, Boromir, and Galadriel… EVERYBODY! Well, not everybody, but that's what it seemed like at the time. I've grown out of that obsession, though, and I don't remember much of the plot, except that my favorite character died.

But, it's funny how sometimes these past obsessions come back to haunt you.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexi lay in her bed trying to ignore the blaring alarm clock. Finally, she smacked the machine and got out of bed. She froze when she realized, "It's Saturday. Why am I up so early?" She lay back in her bed again, "Oh that's right… All I ever do is work, and I'm so stressed out now…" She sighed, "I don't work until ten…" Her clock said 8:30 AM.

She went through her morning routine and was ready to go in time for work at nine. She took the subway to the Stardust Diner.

"You're late!" The manager yelled.

"I AM NOT! I work at ten and it's 9:50," Lexi protested.

"Fine," The manager said, "Just don't screw up or you're fired."

Lexi shook her head and put on her happy-go-lucky face as she went to the customers, "Hi, I'm Lexi and I'll be taking care of you this morning."

The day went on and on, and the manager forced Lexi to do a song or two during her shift. The customers were polite and clapped for her, but she knew that her voice was terrible.

When she got off work, Lexi dressed in a white tank top and jeans. She glanced at the clock again. It was blinking 12:00. "What the hell?" She switched on her lamp so she could get a good look at the malfunctioning device. The light flickered and went out, "What… the…"

"The world is changed." A voice on the nonexistent wind said, "I feel it in the water. I feel it in the earth. I smell it in the air. Much that once was is lost, for none now live who remember it." There was a long pause, "Help us."

Lexi blinked and then shielded her eyes from a huge fiery golden eye that glared at her from the sky, penetrating her mind and soul. Then all was black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_"Cuiatho, hîr nîn?"_ **A soft voice asked.

**"_Ist nîn be nau gîn,_"** came another voice, older, and wiser than the first, **_"Garin hamp ú-od sí."_**

**_"_**_**Ist nîn be nau lîn,"**_ said the younger soft voice.

"Hmmm… Wha?" Lexi murmured.

"**_Pêd!"_**

Lexi smirked and slowly opened her eyes, "Your powers of observation serve you well…" She stopped short, cutting off the end of her retort and stared at the two Elves in front of her. She gasped, covering her mouth with one hand, "Elves… I'm…"

"You are in Rivendell," Said the Elf, Elrond, "I am Lord Elrond."

Lexi gawked for a moment before attempting to regain her composure, "I… umm… _**Le govaded vaer**_**_, hîr nîn,_**" She replied politely in Elvish. (A pleasure meeting you, my lord.)

Lord Elrond raised his eyebrows in slight surprise, "You speak Sindarin?" He asked in the common tongue.

"Just a little," Lexi answered, "I'm out of practice though," then she paused, "Hey, how come I can understand you guys? I'm not speaking Westron."

The two Elves glanced at each other and Elrond apparently told the younger Elf to leave in Sindarin. Then Elrond turned to Lexi, "When you crossed the worlds, you became part of Middle Earth. You speak in your tongue and we hear it in Westron. We speak Westron and you hear it in your tongue."

"I guess that makes sense… in some sort of 'this is totally Fushigi Yûgi way… I mean… I'm sucked into a book… well… in this case movie… And I'm betting that there's some sort of prophecy or something that needs to be fulfilled. Please tell me I don't have to gather seven people together and summon a Vala," She frowned.

Elrond smiled a little, "No, nothing like that. However, there is a reason you are here, although you are not ready to hear it."

Lexi shrugged, "Oook," She glanced around, recognizing the room as the same one Frodo awoke in when he first arrived in Rivendell, "May I ask what year this is?"

Elrond told her the year, "April 14, 3016 of the Third Age."

Lexi became thoughtful, "A little over two years from now they'll come," She murmured.

"May I ask what your name is?" He asked.

"OH!" Lexi exclaimed, "I'm sorry. My name is Alexandra Jackson. My friends call me Lexi."

"What a strange name," Elrond said thoughtfully, "No doubt not from this world."

Lexi blinked, "Yes, I guess so… Not from Middle Earth, that's for sure."

"I see," The Half-Elf nodded, "We have been calling you Aeronwen before you awoke," Lord Elrond said.

"Aeronwen?" Lexi smiled, "That's a very pretty name. You can call me that too, if you like."

Lord Elrond nodded, "So we shall. You should rest. Your spirit has not healed from the encounter with the Dark Lord, Sauron."

"WHAT?" Lexi's eyes widened, and then she remembered seeing the great eye just before waking in this bed, "Oh. I guess you're right."

Lord Elrond nodded, "Then I shall take my leave. Good day to you, Aeronwen."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Lexi… no… Aeronwen awoke in the same bed with an Elven woman tending to her. To Aeronwen's surprise it was Arwen.

"Good morning, Aeronwen," Arwen smiled, "I am Arwen. My father is Lord Elrond."

Aeronwen smiled, "Well, we're going to have confusion with those two names. Aeronwen and Arwen."

"Agreed," The Elven woman smiled, "I have come to give you some clothes."

Aeronwen sat up and tucked some of her brown hair behind her ear, "That's good. I was worried that I'd stick out like a sore thumb," Arwen gave her a confused look, and Aeronwen quickly explained, "It means that I'd look odd among everyone here."

"Ah," Arwen said, "Yes, you would," She revealed a beautifully sewn Elvish style dress, "This should suit you fine."

Aeronwen gaped, "I completely agree!" She quickly changed and not a second later, there was a knock at the door.

"My lady Arwen," An Elf bowed slightly, "Estel wishes to see you."

"Does he?" Aeronwen smirked knowingly.

Arwen blushed slightly, "I shall be there shortly," The other Elf bowed out. Arwen turned to Aeronwen, "What do you know of Estel and I?"

"You are destined for each other," Aeronwen replied with a smile.

Arwen blushed again, "At least someone believes in us. Would you like to meet him?"

"OH YES! I would love to!" Aeronwen exclaimed.

Arwen led Aeronwen to one of the balconies. A man who looked to be in his late 30s to early 40s, but Aeronwen knew he was not, smiled at the sight of Arwen. Behind Aragorn was another ranger. He was slightly taller than Aragorn, at least two or three inches, Aeronwen estimated. He had reddish blonde hair and the most disturbingly blue eyes she had seen since Cillian Murphy. He also looked slightly younger than Aragorn. He was possibly in his late 20s or early 30s, if he was not of the Dúnedain. He had a bastard sword at his side and a beautifully carved, and possibly Elven, bow on his back.

"Arwen," Aragorn said softly.

"Estel, may I present to you, Aeronwen," Arwen motioned to Aeronwen, "She just arrived her yesterday."

Aragorn bowed his head, "Lord Elrond told me of your mysterious arrival."

"Well, after seeing the Eye…" Aeronwen paused, "I don't really know what happened."

"You have seen THE Eye?" The blue-eyed ranger asked.

Aeronwen nodded, "Yeah, and it was fiery and really creepy looking and I think I almost died."

"This is Hiluin," Aragorn said as the blue-eyed man, Hiluin bowed slightly, "He has traveled with me from the north."

"He's a ranger?" Aeronwen smiled, "That's so cool! Is he Dúnedain too?"

Aragorn shook his head, "Your speech is strange to me. What part of Middle Earth do you hail from?"

Aeronwen fidgeted, "Ummm… no where?"

"What?" Hiluin's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?" His hand was on his very large bastard sword.

She sighed, "What I mean is, I'm not from Middle Earth. I'm from plain old Earth."

"An alternate world!" Arwen exclaimed, "Galadriel once predicted that someone would come here from another world when Middle Earth was plunging in to turmoil."

"But all is peaceful," Aragorn said. He motioned to Hiluin to be at ease, and the younger ranger took his hand away from his sword.

"'The world is changed. I feel it in the water. I feel it in the earth. I smell it in the air. Much that once was is lost, for none now live who remember it. It began with the forging of the Great Rings,'" Aeronwen paused mid-monologue to gauge their reactions. Both listened intently, "'Three were given to the Elves, immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings. Seven to the Dwarf lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And nine, nine rings were gifted to the race of men, who, above all else, desire power. But they were, all of them, deceived, for another Ring was made,'" They knew the legend, Aeronwen knew, but she concluded the monologue that she had memorized for a drama class in college, "'In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a master Ring, to control all others. And into this Ring he poured his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life. One Ring to rule them all.'"

"You know a great deal about us when you are not from Middle Earth," Aragorn eyed her almost suspiciously.

Aeronwen sighed, "Where I come from, you and your tales are legend and myth written down in books."

"I see," Aragorn was obviously still suspicious.

"Two years," She said, "We have two years until the Ring comes to Rivendell."

"Would you happen to know where the Ring is?" Hiluin asked.

"That is classified information that you don't need to know," Aeronwen retorted, "It is very safe right now. I hope."

Aragorn turned to Arwen, "Gandalf sent me a message a few days ago saying that he had found a strange ring in the hands of one of his Halfling friends. He told me to station myself at the Prancing Pony in Bree for a few days during the year." He smiled mischievously, "But I'll stay here for a while."

"Ummm…" Aeronwen interjected, "When the time comes, I would like to be able to help all of you beat the crap out of Sauron."

Aragorn turned to her, "How would you like to go about doing that?"

"Aragorn, women are not allowed to fight," Hiluin said with slight distaste at the idea of putting a female in harm's way.

"I'm strong enough, thank you very much," Aeronwen glared at him, "I want to help you guys and there's nothing ANYONE can do about it."

Hiluin sighed, "Very well, miss. If you wish it."

"I want to learn swordplay and archery," Aeronwen said with a big smile on her face.

"Very well, Aeronwen," Aragorn nodded, "I shall teach you the art of the sword."

"And once you have mastered the sword, I shall teach you the bow," Hiluin offered, "After all, my expertise lies in the bow, not the sword."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoi Dragon: Remember R&R. I tried to explain everything thus far, but this is only the intro.


	2. Training

Aoi Dragon: Second chapter. Boromir won't shut up… He keeps saying that he's not in it and to hurry it up so he can make his appearance. Well, if he's going to be like that… :hugs Alec Trevelyan and Ian Howe:

Anyways, I know that sword training and fighting and such were very un-lady-like for the Medieval times (which is pretty much the times of M.E.), but look at Éowyn. She's part of the Shield Maidens in Rohan… even though she doesn't get to fight as much. So… yeah… There's my argument. Anyways, more clues about the prophecy. I also made up Hiluin's song. I hope you like it. Bilbo also makes an appearance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took Aeronwen nearly a year to completely master the sword. She was much faster than Aragorn, and he was impressed by her speed, "Are you sure you're not half Elven?" He asked her after he barely won in sparring competition.

"Do I have pointy ears?" She asked.

Aragorn chuckled, "No, but half Elves sometimes do not have the pointed ears."

Aeronwen sighed, "Well, you could say that I'm not exactly from the race of Men. We call ourselves Human."

"Human?"

She nodded, "Yep. Homo sapiens sapiens. It means 'wise wise man.' Where I come from our technologies have ranged far beyond yours. We had an industrial revolution many years ago. We now have really fast large metal birds that can fly across oceans, horseless carriages powered by natural gasses, communications devices that let you call across a continent in a second, and many other marvels that you wouldn't understand… and are WAY too hard to explain."

"Amazing!" Aragorn's eyes were wide.

"Yeah, well, I always preferred a simpler life," Aeronwen sighed, "But I never got to it… until I came here," She grinned, "I've always wanted to ride horses, fight with swords, be able to talk to people only face to face. It's wonderful! My world is TOO fast. Everyone is in a hurry. Almost no one takes the time to stop and look at the beauty of the world anymore. Money and comfort have become the most important things in most people's lives."

Aragorn frowned, "Have you gotten anything good out of that world?"

"We have had great medical advances, but the diseases just mutate and change. Then we have to get new vaccines and it just continues in an unending cycle. Although we have completely eliminated some of the most deadly diseases, like small pox."

"I see," Aragorn murmured, although he has no idea what small pox was, it did not sound good, "Do you like it better here than there?"

"HELL YES!" Aeronwen exclaimed, "Here, I actually know what direction I want to go," Aragorn raised his eyebrows, "I can't tell you that yet, but you will know soon."

Hiluin chose that moment to appear, "Your world sounds very interesting, Aeronwen," He said, "Since you have mastered the sword, would you like to try another weapon?"

"Are you thinking the same thing I'm thinking?" Aeronwen grinned.

"Archery?"

"AWESOME!" Aeronwen cheered. Hiluin and Aragorn laughed at her enthusiasm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days after Aeronwen started her archery lessons with Hiluin, Aragorn, Arwen and Aeronwen were talking in the halls.

Aragorn sighed, "I must go now. Gandalf will be expecting me in Bree." He embraced Aeronwen, "You have become like a sister to me," He smiled, "I shall consider you a part of my family. Hiluin is a good Man and a good ranger. He will help you achieve the grace of an Elf when using a bow. I shall see you both soon."

"Thank you," Aeronwen smiled she quickly grabbed Arwen's arm, "Kiss him." Aeronwen hissed in her pointed ear.

Arwen blushed, "No… It would be inappropriate."

"Do it," Aeronwen hissed and then smiled at Aragorn, "I'm going to get something to eat. I'll see you soon, Aragorn," She left hoping that if Arwen didn't make the first move that Aragorn would.

Moments later, Arwen found Aeronwen and gave her the answer, "So…" Aeronwen smirked.

"If you really want to know," Arwen blushed, "he kissed me."

Aeronwen hugged Arwen, "I'm happy for you! Love like yours is hard to come by."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days after Aragorn had left for Bree the training with the bow became more intense.

"Remember what I have taught you," Hiluin said, "Keep both eyes open and use your mouth as an anchor for the bow. Your arrow will shoot straight if you do these things."

"How many times do you have to lecture me on these things?" Aeronwen scowled, notching her arrow.

"No!" Hiluin came towards her, "You are doing it incorrectly." He came behind her and straightened her bow, "Hold it like this. Have you forgotten everything?"

"I guess with Aragorn gone I'm terrible at these things," Aeronwen frowned.

"Do not say things like that," Hiluin said, "You must need more practice. Your aim is very good, but your form is not perfect."

"Thanks, I think," Aeronwen smiled.

"Let's see you shoot using that form," Hiluin backed off a bit.

She let the arrow fly and it hit the bull's eye, "I GOT IT!" She hugged Hiluin who turned a shade of crimson, "I GOT A BULL'S EYE! DID YOU SEE?"

"Yes… I saw it," Hiluin stuttered.

Realizing she was hugging him she instantly made some distance between them, "Sorry about that. I was over excited."

Hiluin shrugged and ran a hand through his red-blonde hair, "All is well, Aeronwen." His face was still a slight shade of pink.

Aeronwen grinned deviously, "You're blushing."

"Men do not blush," Hiluin said defensively, "Let's move on with the lesson."

"Oh no you don't," She slammed the butt of her bow into the dirt, "You can't deny that you were blushing."

Hiluin scowled and the look in his piercing blue eyes sent icy chills up her spine, "You should know your place, lady and not ask questions of such implications."

Aeronwen growled, "And you don't have to be so defensive. I swear all men are the same. They've got high egos that are damaged far too easily. Why do I even bother flirting?"

Hiluin raised an eyebrow, "Flirting? Is that what you were doing?"

Now it was Aeronwen's turn to blush, "Well, at least I won't deny it."

The ranger bowed, "I must apologize, Aeronwen," A smile twitched on his lips and he looked down upon her with his amazingly blue eyes, "I could not see that you were doing so."

"Well, now you know," Aeronwen scowled at her confession of having a crush on Hiluin, "Let's just get on with the lesson. And no funny business."

"If you wish it," Hiluin smiled almost deviously.

Not only was Hiluin training her with a bow, but also in knife throwing. And Aeronwen seemed to be much better at that than the bow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aeronwen," Arwen spoke to her one day, "you seem to get along very well with Hiluin. I am surprised."

"Why's that?" Aeronwen asked as she started cleaning her knives to get in some extra practice after her lesson.

"It was not expected," Arwen said, "The prophecy said otherwise."

"Prophecy?"

"Oh, I am sorry," The Elf bowed her head slightly, "I am not the one to tell you these things."

"And who is?"

"My father… Mithrandir… or Galadriel," Arwen said, "But not me. I should not have said anything. I am sorry. I must go. Excuse me."

After Arwen left, Hiluin found her, "Are you going to practice more, Aeronwen?"

"Yeah. Something wrong with that?" She eyed the ranger.

"No, of course not," Hiluin shrugged, "May I accompany you?"

"Sure," Aeronwen smiled, "I would like the company."

After a few throws, Hiluin spoke, "You are much better at throwing knives than the bow and arrow."

"Thanks," Aeronwen drew out her last knife, but was suddenly bear hugged from behind, "What are you doing?"

Hiluin sang in her ear very softly:

**"The fair white lady from afar comes**

**To tempt all Mankind.**

**Their hearts beat like drums,**

**But she leaves them all behind.**

**He loved her dearly**

**And searched for her merely**

**To see if she loved him too.**

**But alas, he met his doom**

**Fighting a brutal war.**

**Her heart filled with sadness and gloom.**

**So now her spirit remains on the earth ever more.**

**She loved him dearly**

**And searched for him merely**

**To see if he loved her too."**

Aeronwen had started blushing halfway through the song, "What do you mean by this?"

"It is an old legend where I come from," He murmured, "And the meaning behind it… I think you know what I mean by it," Hiluin turned her to face him. His piercing blue eyes seemed to bore into her soul, but she could not look away. He leaned towards her.

"No," She said as he was inches away from kissing her, "I can't. We can't."

Hiluin frowned, "And why not?"

"There is a reason I am here and once I fulfill whatever it is, I may have to return to my world," Aeronwen finally looked away, "I don't want to see you hurt," She paused, "I do care about you, but I cannot love you. As much as I would like to, I can't. I just can't."

Hiluin nodded, actually understanding what she was saying, "Very well. But if you stay here in Middle Earth, I will come for you."

She smiled slightly, "Alright."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day an old hobbit arrived. Aeronwen immediately recognized him as Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. He had come to Rivendell to rest until the end of his years.

For some odd reason, Elrond had forbidden her from seeing Bilbo, but Aeronwen had other ideas. She was going to meet the famous old hobbit whether Elrond liked it or not.

A few weeks after Bilbo's arrival, Aeronwen had her chance to meet him. She crept onto the balcony where he sat relaxing, "Rivendell is beautiful, isn't it?" She said as she entered, "Like something out of a dream."

The hobbit turned to her, "You are no Elf."

Aeronwen laughed, "No, I'm not," She went to the edge of the balcony, "And I'm not even from around here," She turned to Bilbo, "The Elves call me Aeronwen. My real name is insignificant, so just call me Aeronwen."

Bilbo bowed his head, "It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Bilbo Baggins."

"I've heard a great deal about you and your travels to the Misty Mountains," She smiled, "What was the dragon like?"

"Fierce and frightening." Bilbo answered.

"And Gollum?"

"He was a bit odd," The hobbit shrugged, "There is something off in Gollum's mind that makes him…"

"Obsessed?" Aeronwen asked.

"Yes, that would be an excellent way of putting it," Bilbo nodded and took a puff of his pipe.

"Aeronwen!" She heard Elrond's stern voice behind her.

"Shit…" She growled and turned an innocent face to Elrond, "I'm sorry, Lord Elrond. I stumbled upon Bilbo as I was taking a walk."

Elrond shook his head, "You are as disobedient as my sons. Leave us. I have something I must discuss with Master Baggins," He motioned for her to leave. As she passed him he said to her, "Do not disobey me again."

"Is that a threat?" She glared at him.

"Go now," Elrond said steadily, "I do not usually house those of the race of Men in my house, and thus I could send you away if you do not obey the Lord of Rivendell."

"Touchy," Aeronwen scowled, "What are you so worried about?"

"You know much about our future, and you have a part to play in it." Elrond explained, "Please, Aeronwen, I am not trying to be cruel. I only want to protect that which is precious to me, and that includes my Halfling friend."

"Bilbo's got nothing to do with…"

"I understand," Elrond interjected quietly, "But if he hears that his ring may be destroyed, he may take it when it comes," Aeronwen stared at him in slight surprise, "Yes, I have known that Bilbo had the One Ring. Mithrandir told us the entire story when Bilbo returned from the Misty Mountains," Then he smiled, "Do not worry, young one. I will not send you away. I would not be that cruel to someone who knows little of the customs in Middle Earth."

"Thanks, I think," Aeronwen said and she left, "That was so weird… And almost out of character for Elrond… maybe… I only know what he was like during the books and not at all times," She shrugged and made her way to her favorite place in Rivendell: The Shrine Room for the Shards of Narsil.

She entered the lightly illuminated room and touched the Elvish blade, "Isildur, why couldn't you have just destroyed the Ring when you had the chance? Was it really that tempting?"

"It is hard to know the right thing to do when there are promises in the air." Arwen said behind her.

"Tempting promises of power…" Aeronwen scowled, "Will the blade ever be remade?"

"Soon, I hope," Arwen replied, "Estel must accept who he is first."

Aeronwen picked up the blade, "'It's still sharp,'" She smirked, but didn't touch the blade.

"Yes, we have taken good care of it since the great battle long ago," Arwen said, "I only wish Estel would accept it…"

"He will," Aeronwen smiled, "I know he will," And she replaced the blade back in its place.


	3. The Counsel

Aoi Dragon: And now we go to the movies… The actual scripting starts. Yay! And the intros of other characters too! Enjoy and R&R!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a year's worth of training, Aeronwen had finally mastered the bow and knife throwing. She was not as good as an Elf, but much better than a Man. Rarely during that year had any of the Elves seen Aeronwen and Hiluin apart.

"A hobbit has arrived with your daughter. He is badly injured. Come quickly," An Elf said to Elrond.

"A Morgûl blade," Aeronwen muttered. She followed Elrond.

Just before he entered the room Aeronwen had awoken in when she arrived in Middle Earth, he turned to her, "You may not come in," He said sternly.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgûl blade from the Witch King," Aeronwen said, "He is Frodo Baggins and is carrying the Ring."

Elrond raised his chin slightly, "I cannot permit you to enter. The power of the Ring makes Man's mind waver."

"But I am not part of the race of Men," Aeronwen stated.

"Aeronwen, please. Obey me this once," Elrond requested.

Aeronwen sighed, "Oh, alright fine."

Elrond smiled and disappeared in to the room.

A few hours later, Gandalf arrived, "Oh!" He said upon seeing Aeronwen, "I see the prophecy of Gondor has come true," His eyes glittered.

"Prophecy?" Aeronwen's eyes narrowed, "Arwen mentioned something about that. What is it about?"

"A story for another time, perhaps," Gandalf smiled, "Right now, I must help Lord Elrond."

A few days passed and Aragorn arrived with the other three hobbits, "Aeronwen, take care of these Halflings, please," The look in his eyes told Aeronwen that he was going to Arwen.

"Alright," Aeronwen smirked as Aragorn left.

"You are not an Elf," Said one of the hobbits, Sam, for he looked like Sean Astin, but chubbier.

"That's right," Aeronwen smiled, "They gave me an Elven name for the heck of it. They call me Aeronwen, but my real name is Alexandra Jackson."

"Such a strange name," Another hobbit said. He looked like Billy Boyd, so she has to assume that the Halfling was Pippin.

"Well, that's because I am not of this world," Aeronwen smirked. All three hobbits gawked. Aeronwen laughed, "It's true! I'm not Elven; I'm not of the race of Man. The closest you could get to it half Elven."

Then Frodo appeared from his room. "FRODO!" The four hobbits rejoiced in seeing one another.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later, on the eve before Lord Elrond's counsel Hiluin made an announcement.

Hiluin shrugged, "I am going north again soon."

She stopped cold and turned to him, "Will I ever see you again?"

Hiluin laughed, "I will stay as long as I can. And, yes, you will see me again."

She smiled, "Ok. Good."

Hiluin smiled and stroked her cheek, "Good bye," And left.

He exited just as a man on a chestnut horse arrived. It was Boromir of Gondor. Aeronwen's breath caught in her throat, "He looks just like he did in the movie… Handsome, like Sean Bean…" Then Legolas and his Elven kin arrived as well as Gimli and his dwarven kin, "I wonder what they'll be like…" She went to the room where Narsil was kept and saw Aragorn reading in a corner, "That's an odd place to read," She narrowed her eyes, "And it looks uncomfortable too."

"Shh," Aragorn hushed her, "Go back into the shadows. Someone is coming."

Boromir appeared from the darkness and gazed at the painting of when Isildur cut off Sauron's fingers. He turned and saw Aragorn, "You are no Elf!" Aeronwen held back a snort.

"The Men of the south are welcome here," Aragorn nodded.

"Who are you?" Boromir asked, his green eyes narrowed to try to see Aragorn in the darkness.

"I am friend of Gandalf the Grey." Aragorn stated.

Aeronwen shook her head, "Vague as usual," And stepped out of the shadows.

"You are no Elf either," Boromir eyed her.

"Well, to be perfectly clear, I am no Elf as you say," Aeronwen smirked, "But you have to excuse him," She pointed to Aragorn, "He doesn't like strangers. Although you're not really a stranger…"

"**_Aeronwen, le cenin…"_** Aragorn growled in Elvish. (Aeronwen, please…)

"What?" She suddenly realized what she had almost done, **"**_**Goheno nin,"**_ She turned back to the Gondorian, "As for myself, I am also a friend of Gandalf… and of Gondor," Her eyes darted from Aragorn to Boromir.

"Then we come here on common purpose… friends," Boromir said with slight hesitation. He then turned to the shrine that held Narsil, "The shards of Narsil. The blade that cut the Ring for Sauron's hand." He ran his finger along the edge of the blade and cut open his skin, "It's still sharp."

Aeronwen snorted, "Sharp… Sharpe…" Referring to Sean Bean's ongoing joke about his TV series character.

Boromir looked at her strangely and slightly embarrassed, "But no more than a broken heirloom," He carelessly replaced the part he had held to the shrine, but it clattered to the floor as he walked out. He hesitated before continuing out of the room.

"IDIOT!" Aeronwen growled and picked up the hilt of the sword and replaced it on the shrine, "No respect for the sword of Kings."

"It was you that made him uncomfortable," Aragorn hissed, "What was that 'sharp' business about?"

"Hard to explain…" Aeronwen paused, "And you don't really want to know. Maybe I'll tell you later," And she left just as Arwen entered. Aeronwen smirked, "Get some more romance in this time," Arwen blushed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning at the Counsel, Aeronwen sat directly across from Aragorn. All eyes were on her before the meeting started. Women were not usually permitted to important meetings such as this one. Aeronwen smirked, knowing that everyone was wondering who she was. However, as soon as the meeting started, the Ring became the central attraction.

Elrond rose before the counsel, "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom," he gestured to the pedestal. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

"So it is true…" Boromir whispered, stroking his beard.

Aeronwen rolled her eyes. _Well duh. _She thought. _It's sitting here right in front of your eyes._

Boromir stood, starting his speech, "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand,'" Boromir slowly began to approach the pedestal, his hand beginning to stretch out toward the Ring. "'Isildur's Bane is found.'"

_Húrin!_ Aeronwen smirked. _Yay for psychics._

"Boromir," Elrond warned, but Boromir stayed near the Ring.

Gandalf stood, **"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul,"** Everyone stiffened at the black language, **"ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul,"** Clouds darkened the sky and thunder shook the air, then, as soon at the wizard had finished the chant, everything was quiet and Boromir had sat down.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!" Elrond told Gandalf crossly.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil!" Gandalf almost had a glare in his eyes and it was directed at Boromir.

"It is a gift," Boromir declared from his seat, "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" Boromir stood and began to pace along the council, "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

Aeronwen sighed, shook her head and stood before Aragorn could say anything, "The Ring is pure evil, Boromir, son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor. Sure you can take it as far away from Sauron as you want, but it will do more harm than good. The Ring is a part of Sauron, just like your heart is a part of your body. I'd call it a horcrux," _A reference to Harry Potter._ She thought. Aeronwen got a lot of confused looks from the counsel, "That's an item with part of its owner's soul in it. This piece of jewelry is not harmless. In fact, right now it is affecting its 'owner,'" She looked over at Frodo, who was fidgeting, "It takes hobbits many years to succumb to the power of the Ring because their hearts are so pure. But Men… Men are much more easily swayed. Even now, the Ring is trying to take hold of the minds of the Men that are here."

"So the Ring is affecting you," Boromir interrupted.

Aeronwen smiled slightly, "Yes, it should be, but it's not. I do not feel drawn to it like some other people. I can feel the evil radiating from it, like a dark aura cloud." Everyone who did not know her looked very confused, "Although the Elves call me Aeronwen, my real name is Alexandra Jackson. I am not of the race of Elves or of Men. I am a human, which may be a bonding between the Elves and Men. I am also not of this world."

"You cannot wield the One Ring," Aragorn said, agreeing with Aeronwen, "None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir said with a slight sneer.

Legolas stood, "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance," He said in his smooth voice.

"Aragorn?" Boromir stared disbelieving, "This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," The Elf declared.

"**_Havo dad, Legolas,"_** Aragorn told the Elf to sit.

Boromir glared at Legolas, "Gondor has no king… Gondor needs no king."

Gandalf stood again, reclaiming the focus of the counsel, "Aragorn is right. We cannot use it."

"Hey, I said the same thing, just in more words," Aeronwen scowled.

The wizard nodded, "In due time, Alexandra," Gandalf looked at Boromir, for what the wizard had to say concerned him, "There is an old prophecy that a person not of Middle Earth would come to help us in a time of turmoil by saving a son of Gondor. I believe that Alexandra is the one that the prophecy spoke about."

The whole counsel murmured at this, and Aeronwen spoke again, "I will help in any way I can. I have been in Middle Earth… well, Rivendell, for two years now. I may not know the customs very well, but I can fight, and I'd like to kick some orc ass."

Elrond nodded, "Then we only have one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

"Yeah, nothing good can come from it. Let's burn the thing," Aeronwen nodded.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Gimli the dwarf rose and struck at the Ring with his axe. The weapon shattered and Aeronwen noticed that Frodo was visibly shaken by this action.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." Elrond explained calmly, "One of you must do this."

"And whoever gets to carry it, I'm coming with. No ifs, ands or buts about it," Aeronwen smirked.

Boromir growled and said in a very agitated voice, "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

_One does not simply walk into Wal-Mart. Its glass doors are guarded by more than just evil greeters. There is evil there that does not sleep._ Aeronwen thought with a slight smile, not that she had anything against Wal-Mart.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Legolas was standing again.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!" Gimli was on his feet again also, and he sneered at the Elf.

"And if we fail what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir stood, continuing the bickering.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli snarled. Two other Elves stood up to attack Gimli, but Legolas held them back, "Never trust an Elf!"

Then the real arguments started. Even Gandalf joined, "Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows?! None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!" He glared at Boromir.

Aeronwen and Frodo were the only ones not bothering to get into the fight. "Men." Aeronwen scowled, "WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP!" She stood and yelled as loudly as she could. Many stopped to stare at her, "You guys are acting like three year olds bickering over a toy. God, I'm starting to think that I'm the most mature person here." She glared around the room at the immortal Elves, Gandalf and the Men and dwarves, "You are supposed to all be adults. So start acting like adults."

"I will take the Ring," Frodo declared, "I will take the Ring to Mordor…. Though I do not know the way."

"I am DEFINITELY going with," Aeronwen went to stand next to Frodo.

"This is no place for a woman," Boromir sneered from across the room.

"Shut up," Aeronwen glared at him, "I can make my own choices. I'm not a delicate female who needs to be pampered or whatever. I want to help. I want to fight. I don't see you volunteering."

"I will also help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear," Gandalf stood next to Aeronwen and put a hand on Frodo's shoulder.

"Any other takers?" Aeronwen glanced around the room eying Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and Boromir.

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will," Aragorn approached Frodo and knelt before him, "You have my sword," Then he went to stand with Aeronwen and Gandalf.

"And you have my bow," Legolas declared coming to stand with the others.

"And my axe," Gimli also joined them.

Boromir came forward, "You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done," He stood next to Aeronwen and growled, "Do not expect me to protect you."

"Wouldn't even think of it," She answered. _Damn he's an asshole. He's nothing like how Sean Bean portrayed him in the movies… Oh well… at least I have Hiluin._

"HEH!" She heard Sam's voice and smiled, "Mr. Frodo is not going anywhere without me!" He ran up beside Frodo.

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you; even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not," Elrond said with slight amusement in his eyes.

"Wait! We are coming too!" Pippin declared and he and Merry ran towards them.

Elrond almost gaped at their appearance and Aeronwen smiled, "The counsel wasn't THAT secret… Kind of out in the open, you know."

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack so stop us!" Merry said.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest…thing!" Pippin added.

_Aww he's so cute._ Aeronwen thought with a smile on her face.

"Well, that rules you out Pip." Merry smirked.

"Ten companions," Elrond looked at the group, "So be it. You shall be called the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great!" Pippin said, "Where are we going?"

Aeronwen burst out laughing, "Oh Pippin…"


	4. The Ten Walkers

Aoi Dragon: Ok, I have lots of Elvish in here and it's REALLY BAD! Word for word… Don't know grammar… blah blah… I tried and it sounds pretty good. With my experience with Spanish I think I figured it out alright. So… if you know how to speak Elvish fluently, don't kill me if I get stuff wrong, tell me and I will fix it. I only have a suck-y translator that translates words only… so that's the best I could do. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks later, in December, Aeronwen, clothed in Elven traveling clothes, and the rest of the Fellowship set out from Rivendell.

"December… 25 … some time in the morning. Middle Earthian time. From here on in we shoot without a script… but not really." Aeronwen sang to the intro to the Broadway version of _Rent _as she went to the gates, "First shot Aragorn examining his sword which he hasn't used since Weathertop." She trailed off when Aragorn stared at her questioningly. She smiled innocently, "Hobbits tell all tales."

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him no oath or bond is laid, to go further than you will," Elrond said, "Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you."

On Aeronwen's last lesson, Hiluin had given her a gift:

"_Take these knives, Aeronwen. They have given me luck through the years. I hope it brings you the same," Hiluin handed her four sharp blades, "They will keep you safe and remind you of me."_

"_Thanks, Hiluin," She kissed him on the cheek._

Aeronwen smiled as she fingered the knives.

Gandalf turned to Frodo, "The Fellowship awaits the ring-bearer."

They started out from Rivendell and took a long hike into the hills.

"'The hills are alive with the sound of music,'" Aeronwen sang softly, "'With songs they have sung for a thousand years.'"

"These hills do sing," Legolas smiled, "Are you certain you are not a half-Elf?"

"How many times do I have to repeat myself?" Aeronwen sighed, "I am NOT a half-Elf!" Thus she started whistling the theme song played during that part of the movie, "The Ring Goes South."

"We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east to Mordor," The wizard explained.

"Oh goodie… A long walk in the park," Aeronwen smirked.

When they stopped to rest on the mountain that looked very much like one of the places Sean Bean must have climbed to in costume because his dislike of flying (especially in a helicopter), Gandalf made his way towards her, "I am wondering Alexandra, how you know so much about us, and we know so little about you."

"What do you mean?" She glanced to where Boromir and Aragorn were teaching the hobbits to fight.

"You knew who Boromir was at the Counsel before we had introduced him, my dear. You also knew his father's name and his rank in his country," Gandalf stated.

Aeronwen sighed, "It's very hard to explain," She chewed her lower lip and thought for a moment, "Well, in my world, all of you and your journey to Mordor are legends… myths… you are only alive through paper."

"I see," Gandalf frowned, "Fiction."

"Yes, but I loved the story of your journey. I read it several times many years ago," Aeronwen smiled, "The details are a little fuzzy, and I don't remember everything, but I always wanted to meet all of you."

Gandalf's eyes twinkled, "Maybe that's why you were chosen. You seem like a strong young lady. Beautiful beyond the ladies of the race of Men."

Aeronwen blushed, "Thank you."

Gimli spoke up, "If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I would say that we are taking the long way around. Gandalf, we could pass through the mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome."

"We should buy them some air fresheners too," Aeronwen smirked.

Gandalf glanced at her, knowing that she knew something was wrong in Moria, for why would she give the dwarves air fresheners? "No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."

Suddenly the hobbits tackled Boromir and then Aragorn. Aeronwen started laughing but then Legolas passed her and looked to the distance, "Do you see something?" Aeronwen squinted and saw the black dots on the horizon, "Oh no."

**_"Naar faeg."_** Legolas said to her in Elvish. (It is bad.)

**_"Ist nîn be nau gîn. Ethir a Saruman."_** Aeronwen answered in Elvish. (Yes. Spies of Saruman.) Then she yelled in the common tongue, "Crebain from Dunland! HIDE!"

As she hid, she felt something, or someone else shove next to her, "Move." Came Boromir's voice.

Aeronwen moved quickly away from him and hissed, "Find your own hiding spot. This one's mine."

"No time." Boromir growled.

Aeronwen scowled as the crows flew over them, "Stupid birds… I'd like to ring Saruman's neck." She whispered. Once the birds were gone, everyone emerged from their hiding spots. Boromir held out his hand to help Aeronwen to her feet. Her eyes narrowed, and then she smiled at his show of gentlemanly conduct, "Thanks." Unfortunately, her foot caught on a root and she stumbled, falling against Boromir. He immediately steadied her. Aeronwen blushed, "Sorry." She pushed away from him, trying to hide her flushed face with the loose hair that had fallen out of her braid. _What the hell? Why am I blushing over Boromir? He's an ass. And anyways, I can't fall in love with any Middle Earth Man until I know whether I can stay here or not. That's why I had to reject Hiluin in the first place._

"Spies of Saruman!" Gandalf said with slight anger, "The passage South is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras."

As they continued on the 'road' to Caradhras, Aragorn trailed behind to talk to Aeronwen, _**"Aeronwen, aniron ped an le**."_ He said in Elvish. (Aeronwen, I desire to speak with you.)

**_"Anirach ista mani marte an Boromir?"_** (You ask of what happened with Boromir?) Aeronwen asked uncomfortably in the same language, **_"Mistad…"_ **(An error…)

**_"Echadt lle carnolon."_** Aragorn almost smirked. (Yes… He made you blush.)

Aeronwen blushed slightly, **_"Ummm… Im… i…"_** She had to think of an excuse. (Ummm… I… the…) **_"Mathan firtha."_** (I feel he will die.)And she thought. _It would be too hard to explain Sean Bean to them… along with the rest of the cast._

Aragorn's eyes widened, **_"Mar? Mas? Manen?"_ **Legolas looked back at them with worry in his eyes. (When? Where? How?)

Aeronwen looked down, **_"Ú-pedin"_** (I can't say.)

Aragorn clenched his teeth, **_"Ú-toltha, Aeronwen."_** (It will not come, Aeronwen.)

**_"Ist nîn be nau gîn."_** (Agreed.) Aeronwen glanced up and saw that Legolas had heard their conversation, but since he did not understand death, he just had a worried look in his blue eyes.

"What are you whispering about?" Gimli asked grumpily, "If you are going to talk about something important, talk about it in a tongue we all understand."

"Sorry Gimli," Aeronwen said, "but the reason we were talking in that language is because it was a private matter." The dwarf scowled, but did not say anything.

**_"A Boromir…"_** Aragorn continued in Elvish. (Of Boromir…)

"Would you stop talking about me as if I am not here?" Boromir glared at them.

Aragorn quickly said, "It is nothing of consequence." He turned back to Aeronwen and continued in Elvish, **_"Gell gîn nin echad meren. Nad maer… " _**(Your joy makes me joyous. It is a good ...)

_**"M… Mani?"** _(Wh… What?) Aeronwen interrupted as she felt her face start getting hot, "No…"

Aragorn smirked, **_"Nail _****_muinthel nîn, Aeronwen. Boromir nan arphen milui."_ **(You are like my sister, Aeronwen. Boromir is a kind Man.)

_Yes… except for the fact that he's going to die soon. _Aeronwen thought. _And Hiluin…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The mountain was treacherous and everyone but Legolas was wading through the snow. Frodo tripped, Aragorn caught him and Boromir held the Ring by its chain.

"Boromir," Aragorn put a hand to his sword.

"It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt…over so small a thing. Such a little thing," Boromir spoke, his hand slowly reaching to touch the Ring.

Suddenly, Boromir got a face full of snow. Aragorn swung his head back to stare at Aeronwen who was balling up another snowball, "If you don't give the Ring back to Frodo, the next ball will be made of ice and it will go straight to your crotch," She sneered.

"As you wish…" Boromir, still slightly entranced said, "I care not…" He ruffled Frodo's mussed up hair with a slight smile.

They climbed higher and a snowstorm wreaked havoc on the Fellowship.

"There is a fell voice in the air," Legolas declared.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf shouted and began to try to counter the spell.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn yelled, "Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"NO!" The wizard shook his head.

That's when a great avalanche of snow came down on them burying them past their heads. All emerged as quickly as possible.

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir said.

"I'm freezing cold and I want hot chocolate now!" Aeronwen yelled, "You did NOT prepare us for a huge snowstorm!"

"Stop whining, Aeronwen!" Boromir yelled, "We should make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city."

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard," Aragorn argued.

"We'll have to go there anyways!" Aeronwen said, actually agreeing with Boromir in her own way.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria," Gimli suggested eagerly.

Gandalf frowned, "Let the Ring bearer decide."

"We cannot stay here!" Boromir called, "This will be the death of the Hobbits."

"And all of us!" Aeronwen agreed, "I haven't been this cold since I went camping in the North Country." She referenced one of Sean Bean's other movies.

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked.

"We will go through the mines," Frodo said.

"So be it," Gandalf sighed.

"Be prepared for the foulest stench you've ever smelled," Aeronwen said to no one in particular.


	5. Bloody Mines

Aoi Dragon: Well, I'm back again with another chapter. Although not many people are reviewing to encourage me to update. :glares at anyone who reads, likes, but does not review:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they walked at the base of the mountain, Gandalf and Frodo had a short conversation with Aeronwen could not hear, but she had a vague idea what it was about. Then the reached a lakeshore.

"The Walls of Moria," Gimli said proudly. He tapped the wall.

"Couldn't the dwarves have made finding their doors a little bit easier? I mean… seriously… maybe some pipe or trinket would be the key and you would have to split it in half in order to open the door because there are two key holes instead of one," Aeronwen said referencing _National Treasure_, "And then make the key almost impossible to find with only one clue: 'The secret lies with insert boat name here.'"

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed," Gimli nodded, "It is even more protected for the key cannot fall into the wrong hands."

"Yes, Gimli," Gandalf agreed and tapped on the wall again, "their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Legolas said scornfully.

"Shut up Elf. You're immortal," Aeronwen retorted, "Give us mortals who get memory loss when we're older some credit."

Gandalf ran his hand over some etchings that glowed very slightly on the wall, "Now let's see… Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight… and moonlight," The wizard explained.

As if on cue, the moon came out from behind a cloud adding stronger moonlight to starlight. Aeronwen smiled as she recited the old poem:

"Starlight, star bright.

First star I see tonight.

I wish I may, I wish I might

Have the wish I wish tonight."

Gandalf smiled, "Very appropriate. Now, the doors read 'The doors of Durin – Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter."

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked speaking for the first time in a long while.

"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open," Gandalf explained and turned to the doors setting the end of his staff on the crease where they would open, "Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!" Nothing happened, so he tried a different spell, "Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen."

"Sorry to be the bringer of bad news, but we're getting a bunch of nothing." Aeronwen said knowing that the old wizard was making things much more complicated than they needed to be.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves...Men...and Orcs…" Gandalf sighed.

"What are you going to do then?" Pippin asked.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words," Gandalf growled in frustration as he tossed his staff to the ground so he could meditate.

"Hey, I have a few 'magic words' that probably won't work, but they're worth a try," Aeronwen offered, "Like this one that all magicians are famous for: 'Abra kadabra!'" Nothing happened, so she tried again, "Ummm… 'Bibbidi bobbidi boo?'" Nothing, "Open sesame? Please?" Nothing again. Suddenly Aeronwen snatched Gandalf's staff and yelled, "ALOHAMORA!" Still nothing, "If you won't open with the unlocking spell, then I'll just blow you up. BOMBARDA!" She yelled waving the staff maniacally, but still nothing happened, "DAMN! I thought those last two might work since there is actually magic in this world… I guess it only works if Hogwarts exists." She handed Gandalf back his staff, "And I wasn't going to steal your staff… I was borrowing it… without permission. 'But this rough magic I here abjure.'" With references to several movies and a Shakespeare play, Aeronwen was proud and sat down near Gandalf.

Then Frodo spoke, "It's a riddle. 'Speak "friend" and enter,'" Frodo read, "What's the Elvish word for friend?"

"**_Mellon,"_** Gandalf said and the doors happily opened.

Moria was much darker and creepier in person and the smell was unbearable.

"I think this place needs ten thousand Glade plug-ins…" Aeronwen murmured, covering her nose.

Gandalf put a strange looking crystal into his staff and blew on it as if he were starting a fire. A faint glow came from the crystal and the mine became slightly illuminated, "Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin," Gimli said with great pride in his voice, "And they call it a mine. A MINE!"

"This is no mine," Boromir and Aeronwen said at the same time, "It's a tomb."

"Oh… No…" Gimli almost whispered as he saw the skeletons that lay before the Fellowship, "NOOO!"

Legolas moved swiftly forward to look at one of the arrows, "Goblins," He said with distaste.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here!" Boromir started backing out, "Now get out of here. Get out!"

Suddenly Frodo screamed and the Fellowship turned to see a giant squid-like thing holding Frodo with its tentacles.

"FRODO!" Sam, Merry and Pippin yelled in perfect unison.

Then Sam yelled, "Strider!" He hacked off one of the tentacles, "Get off him! STRIDER!"

Then Merry yelled, calling to Aragorn by his real name, "ARAGORN!"

Aragorn fought his way through the masses of tentacles, but more kept coming.

"WHAT THE HELL! It's like the Kraken from _Pirates 2_!" Aeronwen went to help as the Guardian sank into the water. Then suddenly more tentacles shot out of the water, knocking Aeronwen into the wall.

"FRODO!" Merry yelled, apparently more concerned about Frodo for he was in much more danger than Aeronwen.

Legolas shot an arrow at the beast and pierced the tentacle that was wrapping itself around Frodo's face.

"STRIDER!" Frodo called out.

Aragorn finally passed the tentacles and ran into the water, "Boromir, tend to Aeronwen. Make sure she is alright."

"Why do I have to…?"

"DO IT!" Aragorn ordered. He sliced off the last tentacle and Legolas rushed forward to catch Frodo as he fell.

"INTO THE MINES!" Gandalf called.

"I'm alright," Aeronwen pushed Boromir away and stood.

"Legolas!" Boromir called to the Elf as he ran to the doors.

The Guardian followed, "Into the cave!" Aragorn yelled as Legolas shot the beast in the eye, "RUN!"

The rocks tumbled down, blocking the creature from also entering the mines after the Fellowship.

Gandalf once again illuminated his staff, "We now have but one choice," Gandalf said with a slight hesitance in his voice, "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs, in the deep places of the world."

"Awww shit," Aeronwen scowled.

"You are not scared of the dark, are you Aeronwen?" Boromir smirked.

"No, I'm not scared of the dark… Just those things that LURK in the dark," Aeronwen sneered back. _Asshole._

"Quietly now." Gandalf whispered as they walked, "It is a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

A day and a half later, they stopped because Gandalf was apparently lost, "I have no memory of this place," He murmured as the Fellowship stared down three passageways.

"Are we lost?" Pippin asked.

"I think we should have asked that dwarf skeleton for directions back there," Aeronwen said sarcastically, "But NO! Men can't ask for directions. They're too macho."

"But are we lost?" Pippin asked again.

"No," Merry replied.

"I think we are," Pippin nodded slightly.

"Yep. Coming in here with no map… no compass… smart, Gandalf… Very smart," Aeronwen scowled, "I hate this place. It gives me the heeby geebies and a foreboding sense of death by fire."

Gandalf glanced back at her, knowing that she knew of the Balrog. Sam immediately shushed them, "Shhh! Gandalf is thinking."

"Merry?" Pippin whispered.

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

Aeronwen shook her head and smiled. She then saw Aragorn coming towards her with an almost evil glint in his eyes, "Uh oh…"

Aragorn put a hand on Aeronwen's shoulder, **_"Pedo na Boromir."_** He said with a smirk. (Speak with Boromir.) **_"Bannich Arwen erui na mi. Caron i atya an le…"_** He pushed Aeronwen towards Boromir who was sitting on a sloping rock. (You leave Arwen alone with me. I shall do the same to you…)

Aeronwen scrambled as her feet started slipping and caught her balance, "NO."She growled to Aragorn. _He did not see me with Mathúin… He doesn't know that Mathúin cares for me. _She heard Gandalf chuckle, "Are you dropping some eaves, Gandalf?"

The old wizard smiled and spoke in Elvish, **_"Ist nîn be nau gîn na Aragorn."_** (I agree with Aragorn.)

"ARRG!" Aeronwen turned away, unsheathing one of her throwing knives and hurtling it towards the cave wall. It stuck in a fissure, "SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" Aeronwen swore. All the males stared at her use of language and her sudden anger. Aeronwen ignored them and started mumbling in the only language that she knew they didn't know. She grumbled inaudibly about the stupidity of Men. She struggled to get her knife loose from the wall, "DAMMIT!"

"Let me help you," Boromir came up behind her.

"I can do it myself," She glared at him and tugged on the knife.

He scowled, "Let me," He covered her hand with his and gave the knife a quick jerk and it was free.

"Thank you," Aeronwen said softly, turning towards him.

Boromir smiled, "Not at all. I only helped, you had loosened it already," He handed to knife to her and she sheathed it.

"OH!" Gandalf exclaimed, "It's that way."

"He's remembered," Merry smiled.

"No, but the air doesn't smell as foul down here," Gandalf smiled, "If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

"Or get a map," Aeronwen muttered. Boromir chuckled.

They continued deeper into the mines towards the bridge of Khazad-dûm, "Let me risk a little more light," Gandalf's staff brightened and illuminated a huge hall, "Behold: the great realm and dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf."

"There's an eye opener," Sam breathed, "and no mistake."

Gimli suddenly noticed a room that seemed to illuminate itself against Gandalf's lighted staff. He had to go see whose it was, and everyone followed, "No… No, no, no…" He started to cry.

"'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria,'" Gandalf read, "He is dead then. It's as I feared," Gandalf gave his staff and hat to Pippin and picked up a book from a dwarf skeleton.

"We must move on, we cannot linger," Legolas said to Aragorn.

"You said it, pointy-eared man," Aeronwen drew an arrow as she held her bow in her left hand, "'I have a bad feeling about this.'"

"'They have taken the bridge… and the second hall,'" Gandalf read, "'We have barred the gates… but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes,'" He did not notice that Pippin was getting very close to a skeleton perched on the well, "'Drums… drums… in the deep,'" He turned the bloodstained page, "'We cannot get out…'" He paused, "'They are coming.'"


	6. Over the Bridge

Aoi Dragon: Looks like I have one fan that actually reviews. THANK YOU BREGOBEAUTY! If other people reviewed… :glares at anyone and everyone who reads the fic: I would update faster… But… this is how things are. I update when I feel like it. :sigh: Please review. It will make me happy at the very least and you will get more chapters faster. BregoBeauty has the hang of it… Now the REST OF YOU MUST REVIEW!!!! Please. Thank you. ON TO THE CHAPTER!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pippin twisted the arrow in a suit of armor just after Gandalf finished reading the spooky journal. The skeleton fell and fell and fell and made a lot of noise.

"FOOL OF A TOOK!" Gandalf bellowed as he snapped the book closed, and snatched his hat and staff from the hobbit, "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

"Yeah, I have to agree, that was pretty stupid," Aeronwen said. Then she and the others heard the booming of drums. She notched her arrow, "They're coming and we're trapped. Oh god, it sounds just like the journal."

"Frodo!" Sam exclaimed, pointing to Frodo's sword which glowed blue.

"Orcs!" Legolas sneered.

"Get back!" Aragorn ordered to the hobbits, "You too Aeronwen."

"I fight just as well as a Man, so I'm staying right here and fighting with you guys."

"Very well," Aragorn sighed and yelled to the hobbits, "Stay close to Gandalf."

Aragorn and Boromir rushed to close the doors as the orcs came towards them, "They have a cave troll," Boromir said sarcastically.

"Oh great. Now we're screwed," Aeronwen said with slight sarcasm. She knew they would win. She notched her arrow and readied herself to shoot at the first orc that stuck its ugly head through the door.

Boromir twirled his sword as Aragorn and Legolas notched their arrows. Gimli jumped on Balin's tomb, "Argh! Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

The doors started to break and three arrows flew to into the orcs behind the doors. As soon as the door broke open the orcs poured in. Aeronwen quickly switched to her sword and slashed the orcs.

Her back crashed in to Boromir's, "Who invited them to the party?" She yelled over her shoulder.

"What party?"

"It's a joke, you idiot. I'm trying to put a little fun into this battle," Aeronwen yelled. Then the cave troll came in, "Awww shit…" Aeronwen sheathed her sword and took out her throwing knives, "Long distance weapons will be our best hope with this thing." She said, "Boromir, get to the back. You're of no use to us now," This advice saved Boromir from being flung across the room by the cave troll.

Suddenly, Frodo called out, "Aragorn? ARAGORN!" The cave troll had the hobbit.

"NO!" Aeronwen rushed forward with Aragorn to fight the troll head on. However, the troll swung its huge arm and flung both Aragorn and Aeronwen across the room. As soon as she got out of her dazed state, "Lucky I didn't hit my head…" She muttered as she threw two knifes and hit the troll in the eyes, "GET HIM NOW, LEGOLAS!" She yelled to the Elf. But she was too late. The troll stabbed Frodo with a spear.

Merry and Pippin run forward and jump on the troll's neck, stabbing it many times. Legolas waited and shot it at point blank with an arrow into its mouth. The troll fell with a great thud. The other orcs had fled by this time and there is complete silence.

Aeronwen wiped her forehead, "The bigger they come, the harder they fall," The others rushed to Frodo to make sure he was alright. Aeronwen already knew that he was just fine when they discovered his mithril, "Well," She brushed herself off, "that was an adventure."

"Yes, but we are not done yet," Gandalf said, leading the way out of the tomb, "To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Great Hall, they were again surrounded by orcs. Legolas had an arrow notched to his bow and Boromir, Aragorn and the hobbits had their swords drawn. Aeronwen sighed, "There are worse things in these mines than orcs." As if on cue, the orcs began fleeing.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked hoarsely.

Gandalf paused and closed his eyes, "A Balrog — a demon of the ancient world." He answered grimly.

As soon as a path opened, Gandalf led them to the bridge, "This foe is beyond any of you. RUN!" Gandalf told them, looking to Aragorn to be the leader, for he was the only one who knew the way out, "Quickly!" He bellowed to the others. He trailed behind slightly, making sure the little hobbits got to the stairs.

"Gandalf?" Aragorn looked to the wizard.

"Lead them on, Aragorn. The bridge is near," Gandalf urged. Aragorn stared, confused, "Do as I say!" Aragorn frowned, slightly hurt by the wizard's words, "Swords are of no more use here!"

They come upon a great gap in the stairs. Legolas easily jumped across and called out, "Gandalf!" The wizard also jumped across.

"Not to state the obvious," Aeronwen said, "but the stairs are collapsing."

"Hurry!" Aragorn pushed the hobbits forward with Boromir, "GO!"

"Merry, Pippin…" Boromir picked them up and jumped across.

"Sam…" Aragorn threw Sam to the other side and Boromir caught him.

Gimli was next, "Nobody tosses a dwarf!" He leaped across and nearly missed the stairs, but was pulled up by his beard, "Not the beard!" He cried as Legolas pulled him up.

All but Aragorn, Frodo and Aeronwen crossed, "Shit. Aragorn, you go. I'm not really that important to the story."

He frowned, "What are you saying? The prophecy…"

"YOU ARE GOING TO BE THE KING OF GONDOR WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, ARAGORN! GO NOW!" She yelled, pushing Aragorn forward, "I'll take care of Frodo."

"But…"

"Don't make me push you. You're wasting time! Get your Kingly butt over there!" She pushed Aragorn forward.

"Aeronwen, do not be stupid!" Boromir yelled from the other side.

She gave both Men a small smile, "Go, Aragorn. I'll get Frodo to you."

Aragorn jumped across just as more of the stairs crumbled away, "Aeronwen!" He yelled from the other side as the stairs started swaying.

"Hang on tight, Frodo," Aeronwen held the hobbit's cloak, "This is going to be a bumpy ride," She swayed slightly, "Lean forward," Both did so and the stairs crashed against the lower stairs. Aeronwen and Frodo stumbled forward. Aragorn caught Frodo, and Boromir caught Aeronwen, "Thanks."

"That was really stupid," Boromir glared, "But I have to say, you have a lot of courage." A small smile played on his lips.

Aeronwen smiled, "Let's go."

"Over the bridge! Fly!"

"But we don't have wings or an airplane!" Aeronwen whispered to herself as she ran.

They crossed the bridge, avoiding the arrows from the orcs in the nooks in the cave. Aeronwen looked back to see that Gandalf was trailing behind, "Go, my dear. I must fight the Balrog. Protect the others."

She felt Boromir grab her arm, "We must go."

"No! GANDALF!" Aeronwen struggled to get back to him, "YOU'LL DIE!"

"It is better to save someone when I die, Alexandra," Gandalf smiled.

"I'm going to fight with you!" Aeronwen continued to struggle.

"Are you daft?" Boromir almost sneered, "You cannot use magic! Gandalf is our only chance to escape."

"LET ME GO!" Aeronwen clawed at Boromir's hand, "I want to fight the Balrog demon-y thingy! I have a strategy that could work!"

Gandalf glanced back, "I am afraid Boromir is right, Alexandra. Please, go with the others. Swords and arrows are of no use here," He swept back to confront the Balrog.

"NO!" Aeronwen panicked, still struggling to get out of Boromir's grip, "Let me go you son-of-a-bitch!"

Boromir growled, "You cannot do anything!" He dragged her away.

"Wait…" She murmured, hesitating for a second, "The White Wizard…… He'll be fine," Aeronwen stopped struggling, "Thanks for knocking some sense into me." She smirked at Boromir.

"I did nothing but hold you back," Boromir nodded, "We should catch up with the others."

"You cannot pass," Gandalf addressed the demon.

"GANDALF!" Frodo cried.

"Shush. This is the coolest part… I wish I had popcorn," Aeronwen said.

"I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor… The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udûn!" The Balrog attacked with a sword, but Gandalf parried and broke the flaming sword, "Go back to the Shadow!" They made it across the bridge and heard Gandalf yell, "YOU… SHALL NOT… PASS!" As he slammed his staff into the rock.

They watched helplessly as the Balrog fell, but its whip caught Gandalf's foot and he fell over the edge. The old wizard was not strong enough to hang on, so he called to the Fellowship, "Fly, you fools!" And fell.

Frodo screamed, "NO! GANDALF!"

Boromir carried the hobbit to safety, "ARAGORN!" He yelled, trying to get Aragorn out of his daze.

Aeronwen clapped Aragorn's shoulder, "LET'S GO!" She said very loudly and both hurried up the stairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoi Dragon: NOW REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Lothlórien

They all sat outside, mourning the passing of Gandalf. The hobbits cried and Legolas was trying to understand the meaning of death and the sadness that came with it.

"Legolas get them up," Aragorn said as he cleaned off his sword.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir argued. Sadness and pain rang in his voice.

"By nightfall, this hillside will be swarming with orcs," Aragorn countered, "We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up."

"He's right," Aeronwen said softly, "We can't stay here. We must go to Lothlórien."

"Whose side are you on?" Boromir demanded.

Aeronwen frowned, "As much as I'd like to stay and mourn here while Gandalf's death is close, I would rather live to see tomorrow."

Boromir scowled, "Very well."

Aragorn helped the sorrowful hobbits stand, "On your feet, Sam. Frodo?" He saw Frodo a little ways off weeping, "Frodo!"

Aeronwen stepped forward to Boromir, "I'll share a secret with you," Boromir eyed her with his moss green eyes, "Gandalf is not dead," Boromir straightened, and his eyes widened, "He is going to pass in and out of… fire and water… becoming the White Wizard."

"How do you know this?" Boromir asked.

"That's kind of hard to explain," Aeronwen hesitated, "Gandalf won't recover for a while. Not until we go to Fangorn Forest. As I said before… in my world, everything here is myth."

"I see," Boromir breathed out, "I suppose there is no reason to mourn."

"But Gandalf the **Grey** is dead. He shall come back as Gandalf the **White**," Aeronwen said, "We can still mourn his passing to a higher power."

They traveled quickly and quietly to Lothlórien.

"Stay close, young Hobbits! They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell…" Gimli growled.

The rest of what Gimli said was cut off when Aeronwen heard a voice, the voice of Galadriel.

_The one from the prophecy has come._ Galadriel said in Aeronwen's head.

_I keep hearing about this prophecy, but no one will tell me what it is._

_Do not worry, young human._ Galadriel's voice seemed to smile. _Your purpose here shall reveal itself to you soon. For it was a prophecy made for Gondor._ Her voice faded.

_You're really good at multitasking._ Aeronwen thought.

Suddenly they were surrounded by notched arrows, "The dwarf breaths so loud, we could have shot him in the dark."

"HALDIR!" Aeronwen cried, then frowned, "With arrogance and all. Take it easy on the dwarf. Like Men, Elves and others, dwarves love to boast just as much as the next Man."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aragorn and Legolas explained to Haldir who Aeronwen was and why they had a lady in their Fellowship.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can also understand," Gimli growled.

"Hey, your dwarves were no better." Aeronwen countered, "They were kind of… dead and now I'm three… or four days close to starving."

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days," Haldir said to Gimli as if to apologize.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that? _Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul_!" Gimli snarled.

Aragorn glared at the dwarf, "That was not so courteous."

"You bring great evil with you. You can go no further," Haldir said to Frodo.

"Umm… If I may interject, but we HAVE TO go through here in order to go the scenic route to Mordor," Aeronwen pointed out. She glanced over at Frodo and saw Boromir speaking to him.

Aragorn started to argue with Haldir.

Boromir went to comfort Frodo, but Aeronwen stopped him for a moment, "Don't tell him that Gandalf will return," She hissed, "He will separate from us in Amon Hen and doesn't need that information."

Boromir surprisingly understood and went to Frodo, "Gandalf's death was not in vain… nor would he have you give up hope." He paused when Frodo looked at him strangely, "You carry a heavy burden, Frodo… do not carry the weight of the dead."

Finally the Haldir turned to them, "You will follow me," He led them through the forest and they came upon the great realm of the Elves, "Caras Galadhon...the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once in Caras Galadhon, the Fellowship traveled up several flights of stairs to the top where they met Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.

Celeborn spoke first, "The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Nine there are here, yet ten there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him...I can no longer see him from afar."

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow," Galadriel said sadly as she read the minds of the Fellowship and sent them private psychic messages.

"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame: a Balrog of Morgoth," Legolas said disdainfully, "For we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

"Uh, correction… we were FORCED in to Moria after deciding not to freeze our asses off on top of the mountain," Aeronwen said, "Not all of us are cold resistant, Legolas."

Galadriel nodded, "Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin," The dwarf looked up at her, "For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love, is now mingled with grief."

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost," Celeborn said.

"Pessimist," Aeronwen scowled. Then she noticed that Boromir looked very distraught and she felt for the Man. Hope in Middle Earth was in very short supply.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all," Galadriel said.

_MULTITASKER!_ Aeronwen thought as loudly as she could. Apparently it was very loud to Galadriel for her eyes focused on Aeronwen for a few moments and the Lady of Light seemed to mentally smile.

"Yet hope remains while the company is true," Galadriel continued. She looked to Sam who looked up at her sadly, "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace," Then she looked to Aeronwen who displayed a few cuts from the orcs in Moria, "And all your wounds will be tended to."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The other Elves organized rooms for their stay in Elvendom. The Elves sang a sorrowful song in honor of Gandalf. Aeronwen could feel the sorrow in the song, and now she could understand the words.

"A lament for Gandalf," Legolas said sadly.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked.

"I have not the heart to tell you," Legolas murmured, "For me the grief is still too near."

"I bet they don't mention his fireworks," Sam said as he made his bed, "There could have been a verse about them." Sam stood and started making up a poem off the top of his head:

**The finest rockets ever seen,  
They burst in stars of blue and green…  
Or after thunder...silver showers…**

He paused, trying to think of a rhyme.

**Came falling like a...rain of flowers…**

"Oh, that doesn't do them justice by a long road," Sam sat down, slightly embarrassed.

"I liked it. I thought it was very good for off the top of your head." Aeronwen smiled, "I would like to contribute as well. This form of poetry is from my world. It's called an English sonnet. I'm not very good, but here goes nothing," She sighed, thinking for a while on what to say. Once she knew what she was going to say, Aeronwen stood:

**"To you, oh Gandalf, wizard and great friend,**

**You shall be dearly missed by all of us.**

**Oh Gandalf, our protector 'til the end**

**Of days and nights. So leave us, yes you must.**

**Grey wizard, loyal friend, you will live on**

**In our hearts as long as we shall live.**

**The journey's end shall be a happy one,**

**But we won't forget all that you did give.**

**So Gandalf of the wizards passes through**

**The fires and darkness of the deep hell pit.**

**To see our great friend of the magic few**

**Our souls and journey will be freshly lit.**

**The phoenix passes o'er the Moria mines**

**And soon the white light of our wizard shines."**

She shook her head, "It's horrible."

"I rather liked it," Pippin said, "It is different from the poetry we know."

"And it seems that there is a glimmer of hope in the end," Merry nodded.

"Yes," Sam said, "I do not understand why there was a turn in the poem. Gandalf is gone, and he is not coming back. Is he?"

"All will be explained in due time," Aeronwen said slyly.

Aeronwen saw that Boromir was still shaken by what Galadriel had told him… something about Gondor, but Aeronwen couldn't remember what Galadriel had told Boromir. At that moment, he and Aragorn were discussing their homecoming to Gondor. Aeronwen remembered that this scene had been cut from the original movies, but later added in the extended versions of the DVDs.

Once Aragorn left Boromir, Aeronwen approached him, "Hey. Are you alright?"

Boromir clenched his jaw, "Yes. What of it?"

Aeronwen shrugged and took the seat where Aragorn had just been sitting, "You looked pretty badly shaken. I bet Galadriel said something to you."

Boromir nodded, "She said that Gondor still had hope. Now that the one from the prophecy has appeared, Gondor shall rise again if she fulfills that prophecy."

Aeronwen tucked some hair behind her ear, "That puts a lot of pressure on me," Boromir gave her a slightly confused look, "Remember, I'm not from M.E… err… Middle Earth? I am the one from the prophecy."

Boromir snorted, "What can a woman do to help save Middle Earth?"

"GOD BOROMIR!" Aeronwen stood, enraged, "Here I come to have a nice conversation with you. Then you have to go and insult me! Where is the courteous Boromir I saw in the books and the movies? Where is the, 'I would have followed you, my brother, my captain, my King' thing? Where is the nice character that I sympathized with because he was as lost as I was in life? I mean… my parents are dead, my brother can be a trouble maker sometimes, and I don't even have a boyfriend. Would you call that sad at my age? I know I would." She continued ranting as tears started to well up in her eyes, "Sometimes I don't even know why I liked you in the first place. The REAL you is nothing like I imagined and probably nothing like Sean Bean portrayed you!" She stomped away yelling over her shoulder, "Well, good riddens. I hope you DO die."

"Aeronwen… AERONWEN!" Boromir called after her, but she did not listen to his calls.

She found a nook to hide in, and she cried, "I didn't mean that… I don't want him to die. I'm lost and alone in the wilderness. I need something to guide me out. I with Hiluin was here…"

"Aeronwen…" Legolas glided towards her, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," She nodded, wiping at her tear streaked face, "Boromir just knows how to piss me off… I mean… make me angry."

"Yes, I could see that," Legolas nodded, "I could hear you a long ways off, and I thought I would come to talk to you."

Although Aeronwen had hated Orlando Bloom because of one of her friends would not stop ranting about him, Legolas was much kinder and more vocal than the portrayal of the character in the movie.

"He doubts my ability to fulfill the prophecy," She said softly.

"Boromir comes from a world much different than yours," Legolas replied softly, "He does not understand that females are just as strong as the males," Legolas smiled slightly, "Elves have come past those differences and now the she-Elves and the Elves are more equal. However, when war breaks out, we do not care to sacrifice the she-Elves, and thus only the male Elves go to war."

"This medieval society sucks," Aeronwen grumbled, "That's one thing I miss about my world. Men and women have equal rights and everything."

"Well, you are very fortunate, but remember, Boromir lost his mother long ago, and he has trouble respecting females. It is his father that is to blame," Legolas said with slight distaste.

"Yeah. From what I can remember, Denethor was… is an idiot," Aeronwen smirked.

Legolas smiled, "Do not say that in front of Boromir."

"I'm not that stupid," Aeronwen laughed.

"I cannot say for Boromir, but for me, finding out that the one to help save Middle Earth was a female, I had my doubts too," The Elven prince said.

"Can't say I'm not surprised."

"But I believe in you, Aeronwen," He put a hand on her shoulder, "You will fulfill the prophecy and save the sons of Gondor," He then stood and left, letting Aeronwen reflect on their conversation.

A few minutes later, Boromir found her, "Aeronwen, I would like to apologize for my behavior earlier," He bowed his head slightly, "Please accept my apologies, Aeronwen."

"I should apologize too," Aeronwen said softly, "Middle Earth has so many different customs. I'm use to being treated as an equal to a man, but here, things are different. It's a Medieval society with knights, horses, magic and Kings," She sighed, "I just have trouble believing that I am actually HERE."

"May I sit?" He asked. She nodded and he sat next to her, "You said that your parents died. I am very sorry. It must have been painful," He ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair, "When my mother died, Faramir, my younger brother, and I relied on our father for support. He gave me much support, but Faramir always received none. That is one thing I would change in my father. He never treated Faramir well; he never gave him credit for anything; he only lectured Faramir on what he did wrong and praised me on everything I did, even if it turned out terrible," Boromir took a deep breath, "I am surprised that Faramir does not hate me for being the favorite son."

"My…" She choked slightly, just like she did every time she talked about her parents' deaths. She breathed and started again, "My parents died in a freak accident in the ocean." Aeronwen's voice cracked slightly, "In my world, there is a place called the Bermuda Triangle. It's a place where lots of ships and other things have sunk into the ocean. Some people say that it's a cursed place or that something is there that we should not see," She chewed her lower lip, "I had to be strong for my younger brother, Derek. I was just about to start going to a University near my home when my parents died. I had to start being a mother figure at the age of eighteen. The first few months were the worst…" A few tears escaped her eyes, "Cleaning my parents' house and taking out all of the things… the memories that went… with… them…" She covered her mouth, muffling a slight sob, "I asked myself several times why this had happened to us… why it had to be OUR parents that had to die…" She started crying openly, "Several times during those months I thought of just ending it all for both of us. The pain was so strong that it felt like someone had sawed my heart open and had torn half of it out," She cried harder, "But I was too much of a coward."

Boromir hugged her and let her cry on his shoulder, "I am glad that you could not bring yourself to do that. Suicide is the most dishonorable death known to Middle Earth," He wiped a few of her tears away with his thumb, "And then we would have someone else fulfilling the prophecy instead of you."

That brought a small smile to her face. _He's not that bad…He's actually pretty nice when you get on his good side._ "When I said that I hoped you'd die, I didn't mean it… It's just that… you could… very soon. I'm going to protect you and Aragorn no matter what happens. Even if it means my life, I must protect the both of you."

Boromir smiled, "I shall not doubt you again."


	8. The River Anduin

The Elves had given Aeronwen a private room to sleep in since she was the only female in the Fellowship. Aeronwen stretched and yawned, "All this walking has made me tired. I'm going to turn in." She told the others.

She stretched out on the bed in her room and finally thought of her current home. Her brother. "Oh my god! He's been alone for two years!" Aeronwen sat up instantly, "I've been so distracted with everything and enjoying myself, I haven't even thought of him. Shit!" She racked a hand through her hair, "I should go back. But how?" She rubbed her temples, "How? How? How? Maybe I have to complete this mission…"

"It is why you were chosen," Galadriel appeared in her room.

"Galadriel!" Aeronwen jumped out of bed and gave a slight bow to the queen.

"Please follow me and the prophecy will make sense to you," Galadriel said.

"I know I'm supposed to save a son of Gondor." Aeronwen said.

Galadriel nodded, "Many years after Isildur's tragic death, there was a prophecy that someone from another world would appear to help save Middle Earth from the growing darkness by saving a son of Gondor. He or she would help this son of Gondor resist his darkness and purge him with light, thus saving Gondor and Middle Earth."

"So… I DO have to save Boromir from his upcoming death?" Aeronwen asked the obvious.

Galadriel did not answer this question, "If Boromir or Aragorn, or any other son of Gondor are to die before their time, you must stop this from happening. You are the only hope for Gondor. If you fail in this quest, Gondor will surely fall," Galadriel glided closer, "This world is different from the myths you read in your world. We may have the same characteristics, but with your appearance here, this world has changed and now relies on a prophecy that was not made in your myth."

"I understand," Aeronwen nodded, "but… once I finish my mission and fulfill the prophecy, will I be sent back to my world, or will I stay here?"

"I think that is entirely up to you." Galadriel smiled, "There is also the option of having the ability to go between worlds whenever you like. However, that option is energy draining and very dangerous."

"I see." Aeronwen frowned, "I'll think on this until we leave."

Galadriel nodded, "Good evening to you," And left.

"I changed the timeline just by coming?" Aeronwen wondered, "How much has changed?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks passed and the Fellowship stayed with the Elves of Lothlórien. Aeronwen was getting more and more on edge because Boromir's supposed death was closing in on them.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes," Celeborn said.

Legolas climbed into one of the canoes with one of many baskets. He took a strange looking piece of bread out of the basket with a smile, "Lembas! Elvish Way-bread. One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man."

"YUMMY!" Aeronwen snatched the bread out of his hand and took a big bite. Then she made a face, "This is worse that grits and mush. Tastes like cardboard…" Nonetheless, she swallowed the bread, "Needs milk."

Then Galadriel came forward to present each member of the Fellowship with gifts. She started with Legolas, "My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin," She then turned to Merry and Pippin, "These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war," Pippin stared at the dagger, "Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage." She then went to Sam, "And for you, Samwise Gamgee: Elven rope, made of hithlain."

"Thank you, my lady," Sam said politely, then looked up at her and asked, "Have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?"

Galadriel smiled and then turned to Aeronwen, "For you young woman from another world, I present you with the bow of the Galadhrim. I also give you replacements for your very delicate throwing knives. These knives were made by our craftsmen and magic has been poured in to each blade. They will always hit their mark, and they will prevent your enemy from healing."

"Thank you very much, Galadriel," Aeronwen bowed and the Elf queen moved to the last member, Gimli. Aeronwen examined her gifts, the bow string, the weight of the throwing knives. They were great gifts. Each blade had Elvish script on it. Although she had learned to speak Elvish, she had not learned to read or write it. She poked Legolas, "I can't read Elvish. What does it say?"

"'Surely as the river flows, this blade will fly, for it belongs to a great woman,'" Legolas translated. He smiled, "If you are to fulfill the prophecy, then you are a great woman. This is a very special gift."

Aeronwen sheathed her knives as the Fellowship made their way to the canoes. She scowled when she discovered she'd be stuck in the same canoe with Boromir. Even though he was gradually becoming nicer, she knew that she would be uneasy the whole journey.

Galadriel finished handing out her gifts and Celeborn spoke again, "Every league you travel south, the danger will increase. Mordor Orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin," He then went to talk to Aragorn alone, for he was now the leader of the Fellowship.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aeronwen sat in the closest canoe and took up a paddle, "Let's see if I remember how to do this…"

"You will not have to," Boromir put some more parcels into the canoe, "I will paddle the canoe."

"So, I'm a duffer… Oh joy," Aeronwen scowled.

Then Boromir smiled at her, "If you would like to trade off when we rest, I would be glad to give you a turn."

She grinned, "Thanks."

As they set out, Aeronwen started humming a song from the _Lord of the Rings _soundtrack. They camp later that night and Aragorn noticed Gollum tracking them.

"Gollum. He has tracked us since Moria," He said to Boromir and Aeronwen, "I had hoped that we'd lose him on the river, but he is too clever a waterman."

"And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts it will make the crossing even more dangerous," Boromir growled.

"Oh, he won't. He just wants the Ring… Just like almost everyone else in this world," Aeronwen pointedly glared at Boromir who arched an eyebrow at her.

He shook his head, "Minas Tirith is the safer road. You know it. From there we can regroup… strike out for Mordor from a place of strength."

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us," Aragorn said with distaste.

"I agree with Aragorn. Your father does not understand the great and evil power the Ring has," Aeronwen added, "Bringing the Ring there would only hurt the people of Gondor. So stop being such a goodie-two shoes and disobey your father… just ONCE!"

Boromir glared at her, "Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage also, and honor to be found in Men. But you will not see that," Aragorn turned away, but Boromir grabbed his arm, "You are afraid! All your life, you have hidden in the shadows! Scared of who you are, of what you are."

Aragorn turned away again, but then turned back to glare at Boromir, "I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city," He growled and stalked away.

Aeronwen paused before leaving, "I know you think Minas Tirith is best, but if we take the Ring there it will draw out Sauron's full force and the Nazgûl. Minas Tirith would be leveled to the ground and the Ring would be back with Sauron," She glanced to Boromir, "Don't doubt Aragorn, though. He is also carrying a heavy burden."

"And what would that be?" Boromir sneered.

"The fate off all of his ancestors at the hands of evil brought on by the Ring's power," Aeronwen said softly, "And even though he's older than all of us, defeat really isn't in his vocabulary," She then smiled, "We will see the White City rise again and the tree bloom. Aragorn will take his place as King; he knows it's where he belongs."

Boromir snorted, "You do not understand," And walked away.

The next day, Aeronwen decided to ride in Aragorn's canoe. She talked to Frodo and told him the story of Narnia and how four young children saved that whole world from destruction. She could tell that even Aragorn listened to the story because he glanced back once and a while when she did a dramatic pause, his eyes asking her to continue.

Then they passed the great statues of the Argonath, "Frodo, Aeronwen, the Argonath! Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin," He pointed to the statues. Aeronwen hummed from the soundtrack again.

That evening, they landed their boats on the banks of the river at Amon Hen and started unloading their packs.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north," Aragorn said as he unloaded the canoes.

"Oh, yes?! It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!" Gimli retorted, "Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!"

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf," Aragorn smirked slightly.

"We should leave now," Legolas said uneasily.

Aeronwen was the first to notice that two members of the Fellowship were missing, "SHIT! ARAGORN!" She called out. Aragorn ran over, "Boromir's gone and so's Frodo. The Ring has been trying to corrupt Boromir since the beginning. I'm scared for him, and for Frodo."

"Go find them," Aragorn ordered, "I don't want anything happening to either of them that would jeopardize our quest."

"Right," Aeronwen sprinted off in the direction she had last seen Frodo, "We're in deep shit if Boromir actually gets a hold of the Ring," She drew a throwing knife and had it ready in her hand just in case she would have to fling it at a tree to prevent an advance from Boromir.

"You fool!" She heard Boromir cry and she ran towards his voice, "It is yours by unhappy chance. It could have been mine. It should be mine! Give it to me! Give me… GIVE ME THE RING!"

She came upon them just as he pinned Frodo to the ground. Frodo saw her and the panic in his big blue eyes told her to intervene soon. Boromir lunged towards Frodo, "BOROMIR STOP!" Aeronwen threw her knife just nicking Boromir's shoulder. The knife stuck in to a tree. Unfortunately, Frodo had put on the Ring and was running. Aeronwen knew the hobbit would be fine, "BOROMIR!" She yelled.

"The Ring…" Boromir muttered, "I see your mind. YOU WILL TAKE THE RING TO SAURON! YOU WILL BETRAY US ALL! You'll go to your death and the death of us all! Curse you! Curse you! And all the Halflings!"

Aeronwen growled and back handed the son of Gondor, "YOU FUCKING IDIOT! DO YOU REALISE WHAT YOU JUST TRIED TO DO???"

Boromir blinked, not familiar with the way she had used her words. He finally realized what he had almost done, "What have I done? FRODO! Frodo, I'm SORRY!" He sprinted off in to the woods so quickly that Aeronwen could not stop him.

"Damn that fool. The Ring has too much power of his mind," She growled to herself, "Now to find Merry and Pippin…" She tore her knife from the tree it had landed in and then heard the sound of marching. Slowly she turned, sheathing her knife and drawing her sword, "Uruks… You will all die," She ran forward with a battle cry slashing Uruks right and left, "I have to find Merry and Pippin," She told herself. An Uruk-hai lunged at her, slicing a cut in her side, "SHIT!" Pain wracked her side as she sliced off the arm of the orc. Her clothes quickly became blood soaked as the small and large cuts bled on the cloth. Then she heard the horn of Gondor, "SHIT!" She charged through the monsters, ignoring the painful slashes to her arms and legs.

Aeronwen changed her sword to her left hand and reached for one of her elven knifes with her right. She came upon Boromir protecting Merry and Pippin. He fought the Uruks heroically. Then, Aeronwen spotted the Uruk-hai with the bow with the arrow already notched. The monster sneered when Boromir spotted him. "NO!" Aeronwen cried, throwing her knife and the same time the Uruk-hai let the arrow fly.

"AERONWEN!" Boromir yelled, "GET OUT OF HERE!" Then the arrow hits his left shoulder. He stumbled backwards.

Aeronwen drew another knife and sprinted towards Boromir as the Uruk-hai notched another arrow and fired. Aeronwen threw her knife as she stood in front of Boromir. The Uruk's arrow lodged itself in her stomach. Aeronwen grunted, drawing her third knife, "DIE YOU BASTARD!" She threw her knife with all her might, but the Uruk-hai somehow blocked it and then shot another arrow into her ribcage. She stumbled backwards, struggling to draw her fourth knife.

"Aeronwen!" Boromir struck down another orc, but he was obviously drastically weakened by the arrow in his shoulder.

The Uruks took Merry and Pippin while overwhelming the wounded Boromir. Her vision became blurry, "Just kill that bastard…" She whispered, but she was too weak to throw the knife very far, "SHIT…" She growled. She saw a very blurry Aragorn fight and kill the Uruk-hai with the bow.

"AERONWEN!" Aragorn ran to her. She took an awkward step backwards, "She's going to fall! Boromir, catch her!"

Boromir tore the arrow out of his shoulder and caught Aeronwen. He clenched his teeth at the pain in his arm as he caught her, "What have you been eating?" He hissed.

"Same as you, Boromir," She laughed weakly as he slowly lowered her to the ground. Her head lay against his shoulder and she closed her eyes, "You know there's no place like home," She murmured.

"What do you mean?" Boromir asked as Aragorn came closer and knelt in front of them.

"Hmmm…" She turned her head towards his chest, "'There is no place like home… There is no place like home…'"

"AERONWEN!" Boromir and Aragorn called, but their voices were faded.


	9. Back Home

"Lexi!" A voice called to her, "LEXI! Wake up Lex!"

**_"Ego o chened nîn!"_** She grumbled in Elvish. (Be gone from my sight!)

"Lex, what the hell are you saying? It's me, Derek, your annoying brat of a little brother."

Lexi opened her eyes, "Where am I?"

"God, Lexi. We thought you were dead!" Derek hugged her.

"What? I…" She glanced around, "I'm home… SHIT BOROMIR!" She pushed her brother away.

"Boro… who?" Derek stared at his sister, confused.

Lexi paused, "Never mind. It doesn't matter. How long have I been gone?"

"You disappeared over a month ago."

"A MONTH!" She gaped, "I thought it was two years at least!"

"Two years? Sis, what have you been smoking?" Derek joked, a slight smirk on his face.

Lexi whacked her brother and saw the IV in her arm, "What happened to me?"

"You were… shot… twice with… something," Derek looked down, "And you had several knife wounds."

"That sounds accurate," Lexi nodded, remembering the wounds the Uruk-hai had given her.

"You don't remember the fight? What gang it was? Anything?" Derek asked cautiously.

Lexi shook her head, "Nothing… about that. But I guess it put me in the hospital."

"Yeah. You were in a coma for about two weeks. The doctors said that you'd probably wake up today judging by your brain patterns and heart rate."

"How's college going?"

"It's alright," Derek shrugged, "I didn't get to move in with my friends because of your accident."

"I'm sorry," Lexi looked down, "You can still move in with them when I completely recover."

Derek grinned, "I knew you'd say that. I've packed almost everything and you'll be out tomorrow."

"What?" Lexi looked confused.

Derek chuckled, "You got your stitches removed yesterday. You're being released tomorrow."

Lexi grinned, "That's awesome!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Life went back to normal, but Lexi never forgot her adventure in Middle Earth. She had the scars to remind her what really happened there. She had saved Boromir, a son of Gondor. Was that the end of her mission?

_"There is also the option of having the ability to go between worlds whenever you like." Galadriel had said._

It had been almost two months since Lexi had been released from the hospital, and she noticed even more the busyness of the industrial world. Her doctors had suggested taking some kind of martial arts class, so she took up Tae Kwon Do. However, she didn't really see the point of taking the class since she was skilled with knives and sword now.

"I wish I was back there," She sighed, "They could use my help at Helm's Deep and Minas Tirith."

The doorbell to her apartment rang, "Sis! It's me!" Derek's voice called on the other side of the door.

Lexi smiled as she opened the door, "What's the occasion?"

"Just thought I'd wish you Happy Birthday. You didn't forget, did you?" Derek smiled, "29 years old. And you still don't have a boyfriend."

"Well, you haven't done any better." Lexi retorted.

"Actually…" Derek blushed, "Sophie!"

A young woman with mahogany brown hair came forward, "So this is the infamous big sister Derek told me so little about," Sophie stuck out her hand and Lexi shook it, "Oh and I'd like you to meet my older brother, Brett."

A man that could have been a younger version of Christian Bale stepped around the corner with a sheepish smile on his face, "Hi. Happy Birthday…"

Lexi gave a small smile and yanked Derek aside, "You're not trying to set me up, are you?"

Derek shrugged, "I just thought you'd like to come with us to a movie premiere." He grinned, "The premiere of _Silent Hill_. It has Sean Bean is it. I'm sure he's going to be there."

Lexi gasped slightly at the slight allusion to Boromir and swallowed. _Sean Bean is married. Repeat MARRIED… I think… Maybe? Aww who cares. He's a little too old for my taste… I mean… 43 is two years older than Boromir and probably much older than Mathúin… Actually, I'm not making any sense… Shut up brain. _However, she couldn't help but miss the Fellowship, but she had no clue how to get back, "Alright…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the premiere, Lexi, Derek and his friends has front row standing room. Sean Bean was one of the first ones at the premiere. Lexi tried her best to keep her composure and not become a screaming fan girl.

Sean Bean's moss green eyes swept over the crowd and narrowed when he saw Lexi. He slowly walked over, "Do I know you?"

"No…" She murmured with a slight blush.

"I feel as if I met you before," He rubbed his clean shaven skin.

Lexi smiled, "Maybe in another life."

"Hmmm," He saw her camera around her wrist, "Would you like a picture?" He gave a slight smile.

She blushed, "Yes, please," She handed the camera to Derek who took her picture with Sean Bean.

"Enjoy the movie," He smiled and walked on and stopped and turned back to Lexi, "Are you sure we have never met before?"

Lexi stood frozen to her spot for a moment, comparing Boromir to his actor. _Boromir is definitely more handsome. _Then she shook her head, "I would remember meeting you before."

"Alright," Sean Bean shrugged and continued walking along the red carpet.

"Boromir…" Lexi murmured, "I hope he's alright… And everyone else…"

After the movie, Derek became devious and he and Sophie disappeared leaving Lexi and Brett – the Christian Bale look-alike – awkwardly alone.

"So…" Brett attempted to start up a conversation, "Did you like the movie?"

"It was ok," Lexi shrugged, "I'm not a big fan of horror movies. They can be over done way to easily with the CGI and the blood and gore, and Sean Bean's character did absolutely nothing important to the plot… it's as if they just stuck him in there to have a leading male…"

"Your brother told me you were a big _Lord of the Rings_ fan," Brett smirked, "I was too back in high school."

Lexi rubbed one of her wounds absently, "Yeah, well, when you've been through what I've been through, call me."

He raised an eyebrow, "What's that mean?"

She waved it off, "When you've got a clue as to if you belong here or somewhere else, just let me know how to get there."

"You've got me completely confused," Brett's eyes narrowed.

"You wouldn't understand," Lexi sighed and looked away from him, "I… saw my mentor die. He just… dropped in to the darkness."

"Suicide?"

She shook her head vigorously, "It was a fight on a bridge. The enemy caught his foot and he couldn't hang on anymore. He sacrificed himself for us."

_"Alexandra…"_

Her head swung around when she heard Gandalf's voice. Then she shook her head, "Mith…" She muttered and grinned.

"Who is… 'us'?" Brett asked cautiously.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Lexi smirked, and then shifted slightly, "You know, I have to go. Could you bring me home?"

"Sure. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Fine. Just a migraine," She half lied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Brett kindly brought her home, Lexi meditated, trying to contact Gandalf, _"Gandalf! Can you hear me? GANDALF!"_

_"It has been a while, Alexandra."_ She heard him.

_"Oh my GOD! Gandalf! I've missed all of you! What's happened?"_

_"Well, Merry and Pippin are in Fangorn Forest and Treebeard is bringing them to me."_

_"Wow. Not that much time has passed. Many months have passed here since I left, however it's still a little over a year before… this time thing is really starting to confuse me."_ Lexi paused, _"While in Middle Earth, time went slow here on Earth and now while I'm here, time goes slow there… well… I guess that makes sense."_

_"You wanted to come back, did you not?"_

_"HELL YES!"_ Lexi exclaimed, _"I can't wait to come back!"_

_"Shall I transfer you now?"_ Gandalf asked, _"The hobbits are almost here. I'm sure they'd like to see you."_

_"Sure. Why not?"_ Lexi grinned.

_"Very well, Alexandra. Hold on tight. I'm going to transfer you here with everything you had before you disappeared. This means aging, change of clothes and added weaponry."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aeronwen opened her eyes and found herself in a lush forest.

"I'm glad to see you are awake, my dear," Gandalf the White stood in front of her with a slight smile on his face. His eyes twinkled, "Lady Galadriel helped me access the medium to have you pass through the rift between the worlds."

"Did I miss anything important?" Aeronwen stretched.

"No," The wizard replied, "No. The hobbits still have not arrived; however, they will arrive very soon."

"Then the rest will follow."

"Precisely," Gandalf nodded, "Rohan is in peril and I must cure the king of Saruman's wicked mind control."

"Wormtongue," Aeronwen whispered, "He is the puppeteer behind the marionette of Rohan."

"Yes indeed," Gandalf's eyes twinkled again, "I am sure that when the Fellowship comes they will also be happy to see you."

Aeronwen smiled, "I bet they will be."

"I present to you the White Wizard." Said a rough voice that had to be Treebeard.

Gandalf went around a tree and started shining in all of his splendor and whiteness causing the two poor hobbits to shield their eyes and gape at the sight on the wizard they thought to be dead, "Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck… You aren't causing the Ents any trouble now are you?"

"Gandalf?" The two hobbits said in unison.

"Of course," The white wizard smiled, "I am Gandalf the White," Merry and Pippin whooped for joy and hugged Gandalf causing him to laugh, "It is good to see you too," He turned to Aeronwen, "And Aeronwen has returned as well."

"Where did you go?" Pippin asked.

"Well, my wounds were really bad after fighting off the Uruk-hai in Amon Hen, so I somehow transported myself back to my world where I got help. I'm all healed now," Aeronwen smiled, "And I'm ready to kick Uruk-hai ass."

"Indeed," Gandalf chuckled.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat shaaaaaaaaaaaaall weeeeeeeeee doooooooooo wiiiiith theeeeeeeeeese twooooooooooo? Whaaaaaaaat issssssss yoooooooooour juuuuuuuuudgmeeeeeeeeent?" Treebeard asked.

"Peregrin and Meriadoc are hobbits," Gandalf explained to Treebeard what a hobbit was.

Meanwhile, Aeronwen hugged Merry and Pippin, "I'm so glad you're ok," She smiled, "You hobbits are tough! Escaping those orcs and Uruk-Hai while they were under attack. You both did so well."

When she paused she heard Gandalf again, "I would like you to take the two hobbits with you, Treebeard, until you decide what you are going to do about the impending war."

"Veeeeeeeeryyyyyyyy weeeeeeeeell," Treebeard said, picking up the two Halflings again, "Iiiiiiiiiiii wiiiiiiiiiiiiill taaaaaaaaake theeeeeeeeeeem wiiiiiiiiiiiith meeeeeeee toooooooooo theeeeeee coooooooounseeeeeeeeeeel, aaaaaaaaaaand theeeeeeeeeeere theeeeeeee oooooooother Eeeeeeeents aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand Iiiiiiiiiii shaaaaaaaaaaaall fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiind aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa veeeeeeeeeeeeerdiiiiiiiiiiiiiiict," Treebeard slowly walked away.

"Now," Gandalf turned to Aeronwen, "Alexandra, tell me what I have missed."

"Well, after you fell in Moria we went to Lothlórien. We got some gifts… cloaks, daggers and other such things from Galadriel," Aeronwen smiled, "Gimli got three strands of hair."

Gandalf chuckled, "Indeed. Galadriel told me so when I arrived in Lothlórien."

"After we left, we traveled down the river and saw those big statues… the Argonoth. We stopped right after that to rest. Boromir and Frodo disappeared and I found Boromir trying to take the Ring from Frodo," Aeronwen winced, "I stopped Boromir, of course, but Frodo put the Ring on and disappeared. I'm guessing Aragorn found Frodo and let him go to Mordor with Sam," She chewed her lower lip, "Then the Uruk-hai from Isengard came. I found Boromir protecting Merry and Pippin… trying to redeem himself for almost taking the Ring. Boromir would have died if I had not intervened, although it almost cost me my life. That's when I went home. I know that Merry and Pippin had been taken by the Uruks, but they escaped, obviously."

"I thank you, my dear, for narrating what has happened while I have been gone," Gandalf bowed his head slightly.

"You're journey to the underworld must have sucked," Aeronwen realized she was using slang again, "I mean, it must have been terrible."

"Ah yes. I thought my life would end after I destroyed the Balrog. Fatigue had taken me and I slept on that snowy peak. I awoke as the white wizard and knew that I still had many things to do here in Middle Earth. Much like you, Alexandra," Gandalf smiled.

Aeronwen nodded, "I guess you could put it that way," She smiled, "I'm just glad to be back. I was pretty miserable on Earth."


	10. Edoras

Less than a day later Gandalf awoke Aeronwen early in the morning, "They are coming."

"Good. Now we can make them gape in awe at the awesome coolness of your shining robes," Aeronwen smirked.

"And your return," Gandalf smiled.

"Yeah, that too," Aeronwen chuckled.

She heard Aragorn, "Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us!" She heard them draw their weapons, "We must be quick," She rolled her eyes as Gandalf blinded them with his spectacular show of white light. Legolas shot an arrow, but Gandalf easily blocked it. The white wizard also made the other three drop their weapons.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits," Gandalf said decreasing the light a little, but it was still bright enough that they could not see Gandalf's face.

"Where are they?" Boromir demanded.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" Gandalf said simply, still not revealing his identity to the Fellowship.

"Who are you?" Aragorn said hesitantly, for he was not entirely sure this was Saruman, "Show yourself."

The light dimmed, "It cannot be!" Boromir breathed.

"Forgive me," Legolas knelt, as did the others after realizing who it really was, "I mistook you for Saruman." The others did as well.

"I am Saruman. Or rather, Saruman as he should have been," Gandalf said.

"You fell," Aragorn said with disbelief.

"Through fire. And water," The White Wizard replied, recalling his battle, "From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought him, the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time," He paused, "I've been sent back until my task is done."

"Gandalf," Boromir whispered.

"Gandalf?" The White wizard smiled as though he were looking back on a memory, "Yes, that is what they use to call me… Gandalf the Gray. That was my name."

"Gandalf!" Gimli smiled through his beard.

"I am Gandalf the White," The wizard smiled, "And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide," Gandalf turned slightly, "Come out of there. There is no need to be shy. After all, they are your friends as well."

Aeronwen scowled, "I was waiting for the opportune moment. Well, I guess that's now." She stepped up next to Gandalf, "Hello boys," She grinned.

"Aeronwen!" Aragorn hugged her tightly, "We thought you had died, like Gandalf."

"Good to see you too, Aragorn," Aeronwen hugged him back. She then turned to the other members of the Fellowship, "Legolas," He gave her a smile and a nod, "Gimli," He raised his head slightly and there was a hidden smile in his whiskers. Aeronwen's eyes then rested on Boromir, "Boromir…" She almost whispered. He opened his mouth several times, but no sound came out. Aeronwen laughed, "You're welcome."

Then he finally voiced, "Thank you for saving my life."

She stepped towards him and hugged him gently, "I missed you…" She parted from him, "All of you. It's good to be back. Helm's Deep and Minas Tirith… Here we come!"

"Yes," Gandalf nodded as they started walking, "One stage of your journey is over; another begins. We must ride to Edoras with all speed."

"Edoras? That is no short distance!" Gimli said.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan," Aragorn told Gandalf.

"Yep. I bet you ran in to…err… were suddenly surrounded by the Riders of Rohan led by Éomir?" Aeronwen asked.

"Yes," Aragorn nodded, not bothering to ask how she knew this, for he assumed that it was part of the legends she knew from her world, "It goes ill with their king."

"Wormtongue," Aeronwen spat.

"Yes," Gandalf nodded, "and it will not be easily cured."

Gimli suddenly retorted, "Then we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank, tree-infested –" The forest growled at him and the dwarf instantly corrected himself, "I mean, charming… quite charming forest."

"GO ENTS!" Aeronwen shouted.

Gandalf chuckled, "It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains."

"A simile," Aeronwen smirked, "A small stone makes ripples in a pond. The ripples are small at first, but then they grow and grow."

"Yes," Gandalf was glad that someone could understand his language.

"Gandalf, in one way you have not changed," Aragorn smiled.

"Hmm?" Gandalf turned his attention to the future king of Gondor.

"You still speak in riddles."

"That's not a riddle. It's a simile!" Aeronwen corrected, "A riddle is something like… Ummm… What walks on four legs in the morning, two legs during the day and three legs in the evening?" She looked at the Fellowship who all stared at her with blank faces, "Oh come on! It's the sphinx's riddle!"

"Man," Gandalf answered, "That is a true riddle."

"Would you care to explain?" Boromir asked.

"Sure," Aeronwen smiled, "When men and women are babies, they crawl. Thus the four legs. When they are adults, the walk on two legs. Then when they're old and decrepit, they use a cane or staff or something to help them. Thus the three legs."

"Oh, I see," Boromir nodded.

Gandalf became serious again, "A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up ... and find that they are strong."

"Strong? Oh, that's good!" Gimli said.

Gandalf looked to the dwarf, "So stop your fretting Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be."

Gimli then grumbled to Aeronwen, "This new Gandalf is grumpier than the old one."

"Grumpy old men just get grumpier," Aeronwen shrugged.

They all left Fangorn forest and the White Wizard whistled.

A white horse galloped towards them, "That is one of the Maeras, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas breathed.

"Shadowfax," Gandalf stroked the horse's head, "He is the lord of all horses and he has been my friend through many dangers," Gandalf said.

There were also the three horses that followed Shadowfax from when the Fellowship came to the forest.

"I guess I'm going to have to ride with someone," Aeronwen said, "Because I have NO CLUE how to ride a horse."

"You may ride with me," Boromir offered.

"Sure," Aeronwen smiled and he helped her mount the horse. He then mounted behind her.

"Not uncomfortable are you?" He asked, for he had to wrap his arms around her in order to take the reins.

"I'm content, thank you," She blushed slightly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They traveled quickly to the castle of Rohan where they had a job to do.

"Be careful what you say," Gandalf warned, "Do not look for welcome here."

They see the castle of the capital of Rohan and a lady stand at the entrance as they approach. The town around the city was lugubrious.

"You'll find your cheer in a graveyard," Gimli mumbled.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden-King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Gríma Wormtongue," Said one soldier, Háma.

"Screw Wormtongue," Aeronwen muttered as she unstrapped her sword, "He's the greasiest son-of-a-bitch… Worse than Snape… worse than Wormtail…" Then a horrible thought entered her mind… Snape and Wormtail's love child. "Oh god that is wrong on so many levels."

Everyone gave over their weapons. However, Aeronwen kept her throwing knives hidden under her cloak.

"Your staff," Háma said reaching for it.

"Oh. No, you wouldn't make an old man give up his walking stick?" Gandalf asked. He had a grey cloak covering his white robes.

"Clever, clever," Aeronwen whispered to Boromir.

Háma let Gandalf pass and the Fellowship were soon in the great hall and in the presence of Rohan's king, Théoden. The man looked old and decrepit and his servant, a pale greasy black haired man, Wormtongue, served as the one person to communicate with the King.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King," Gandalf spoke.

"Why should I… welcome you, Gandalf… Stormcrow?" The King rasped.

"Wow… lay off the smokes there, King-y," Aeronwen whispered.

"A just question, my liege," Wormtongue said, "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

"Be silent!" Gandalf snapped to Wormtongue, revealing that he did indeed have his staff, "Keep your forked tongue behind you teeth," He addressed Wormtongue, "I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!"

"His staff! I told you to take the wizard's staff!" Wormtongue yelled as Gandalf approached Théoden. The servant retreated, but not before Aeronwen caught him and put a knife to his throat.

"Move and your filthy blood will be spilt on the stone before you," She growled.

Wormtongue trembled, "Mercy… please mercy."

"Théoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows," Gandalf spoke, "Hearken to me! I release you from the spell."

"You have no power over me, Gandalf the GREY," The King laughed.

Gandalf then threw off his grey cloak, "I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound," With Gandalf's white robes revealed, Saruman had no chance against his former ally and friend.

"If I go... Théoden dies!" Théoden threatened in Saruman's voice.

A man that both Aragorn and Aeronwen recognized appeared, "What are you doing!" Rage filled his piercing blue eyes, "How dare you attack a king!" Hiluin drew a dagger.

"Be still, Hiluin," Aragorn said, "Gandalf is helping release the king from evil's grasp."

Gandalf's magic forced Théoden's body to the back of his throne, "You did not kill me, you will not kill him!"

Éowyn appeared and tried to rush to her uncle's aid, but Aragorn held her back, "Wait," He whispered.

"Rohan is mine!" Saruman's voice said.

"Be gone!" Gandalf commanded, and Saruman fled from Théoden's mind.

The King rejuvenated twenty years at least. Éowyn rushed forward to tend to her Uncle, "I… know… you," He said, touching her face, "Éowyn… Éowyn," He smiled and turned to Gandalf, "Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again, my friend," The White Wizard smiled.

"Dark have been my dreams of late," The King said.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better... if they grasped your sword," Gandalf said as Háma brought forward the sword of Rohan. Théoden drew the sword from its sheath.

"What shall we do with the traitor, King Théoden?" Aeronwen asked, grazing her knife over Wormtongue's pale skin, "If we let him go, he'll go straight to Saruman and tell him all the secrets he knows about Rohan."

Théoden took Wormtongue outside and threw him to the ground. "I've only ever served you, my lord!" Wormtongue begged.

"BULL SHIT!" Aeronwen yelled.

Wormtongue winced and Théoden spoke, "Your leech craft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!"

"Send me not from your side!" Wormtongue tried sniveling and begging. He tried to grip the King's feet.

Théoden raised his sword to kill the vile man before him, but Aragorn stopped the King of Rohan, "No, my lord! No, my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account," The King nodded and sent Wormtongue away. Aragorn knelt before the King, "Hail! Théoden, King!"

"Treacherous snake," Aeronwen sneered as the traitor fled towards Isengard.

"Where is Théodred? Where is my son?" Théoden asked.

Hiluin looked down, "I am sorry, your majesty, but your son is dead. There was nothing I could do. His wounds were bad and could not be cleansed. I am truly very sorry."

Théoden frowned, "I know you… Hiluin…?" The ranger nodded, and the King smiled slightly, "Thank you for caring for my son."


	11. Confrontation

They all attended Theodred's funeral that evening.

A short while later, two children were brought in and were given food. Éowyn and Aeronwen cared for them.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the Wildmen are moving through Westfold, burning as they go, every rick, cot and tree," Éowyn said to Gandalf.

"Where is mama?" The little girl asked.

"Shh," Aeronwen stroked the girl's hair.

Gandalf turned to Théoden, "This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven mad by the fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight," The White Wizard advised.

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak." Aragorn spoke, "Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king."

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now! Éomer cannot help us." Théoden replied, "I know what is that you want of me. But I would not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

"So you're just going to give up?" Aeronwen said standing, "Put your tail between your legs and run away crying?"

"Aeronwen…" Boromir hissed.

"I know not who you are, but you should show a king some respect," Théoden's eyes narrowed.

"This is Alexandra Jackson, also called Aeronwen," Gandalf said, "She is the one from the prophecy of Gondor made just after the times of Isildur. She knows much of what is to come, although her eloquence is lacking."

Aeronwen bowed, "Sorry. I had no right to burst out like that."

Théoden nodded and then said, "Amazing that the prophecy made so long ago when Narsil was broken would come true in my lifetime," Théoden smiled, "It is an honor to meet you," Hiluin sat next to the King, but refused to make eye contact with Aeronwen.

Aeronwen bowed her head, "Same here, your majesty," _What's up with Hiluin? I'll see him later, I guess…_

Théoden nodded, "I see. Well, then you may help us if need be."

"Open war is upon you, whether would risk it or not," Boromir said.

Then the rush of war conversations came and Aeronwen escaped before she became extremely confused. Everything they talked about was way over her head.

"Is there something troubling you, Aeronwen?" Éowyn came towards her.

"Not really," Aeronwen sighed, "It's not like I can have either of them anyways. When this war is over I might be forced to return to my home world."

"I heard Gandalf say that he helped you return to this world, although it was some what draining," Éowyn stood beside her, "Of whom do you speak when you say 'they'?"

"It's really complicated. I thought things like this only happen in stories and fairy tales…" Aeronwen blushed, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course," Éowyn smiled.

"I've fallen in love with Boromir," Aeronwen whispered. _Although I have liked him since I first read the books…_

"Lord Boromir of Gondor?" Éowyn looked surprised, "I surely thought it was Lord Aragorn."

Aeronwen laughed, "Oh no. Aragorn and I are more like siblings that anything else. He taught me to sword fight in one year," She frowned, "That's the other problem. I care deeply for Hiluin as well. He taught me the bow and how to throw knives. And… well… it's different than how I feel for Boromir, but… I don't know… I'm so confused. Please don't say anything… To either of them. I don't want them getting hurt or trying to duel over me."

"I shall keep your secret," Éowyn nodded, "If you have any doubts about Hiluin's or Lord Boromir's feelings, I could always ask. Casually of course. I know Lord Denethor has been encouraging Lord Boromir to find a wife."

Aeronwen blushed bright red, "NO!" She almost yelled, and then repeated more quietly, "No. You don't have to do that. And anyways, I would rather wait to find out what's going to happen after the war."

"It's better to love now than to never love at all," Éowyn said.

"Yeah, I know."

"Aeronwen?" Both women heard Boromir's voice. He came through the door, "I thought you would be in here."

"Excuse me," Éowyn said softly, smirked at Aeronwen, causing her to blush and left the two alone.

Boromir stood next to Aeronwen, "I don't know how I can repay you for saving my life. I know that you wouldn't be interested in gold, power, land or other things like that."

Aeronwen waved her hand, "I don't need or want any kind of payment."

"I said back in Rivendell that I wouldn't protect you," Boromir murmured, "And you ended up risking your life for mine. If I don't repay you in some way, I feel my honor as a Man will slide."

Little did either of them know, Hiluin had come to talk to her as well, but seeing Boromir there with Aeronwen Hiluin decided to be a gentleman and not to interrupt the conversation.

She sighed, "If you really want to repay me that badly, I shall think of what I would like… although…" She turned away slightly and whispered in Elvish, **_"Mani aniron ú-annathal."_** (What I want you may not give.)

Upon hearing and understanding this, Hiluin's crystal blue eyes narrowed. _What was it that she wanted from Lord Boromir? Surely nothing had happened between them during their long journey…_

Boromir put his hands on her shoulders, and then embraced her from behind, "You have no idea how much I missed you," He murmured in her ear, "I thought you had died and that it was my fault that it had happened. I continued on, hoping… just hoping that it was not true. That you were alive," There was a slight smile in his voice, "And now here you are."

"Boromir…" Aeronwen unconsciously leaned against him, "Everything is still so unsure. Helm's Deep is coming up and then we'll have to fight at Minas Tirith. It's going to be a long and difficult journey."

"Yes," He nodded, and turned her to face him. His moss green eyes glowed through his sandy blonde bangs, "Just do not disappear like that again. Please."

Aeronwen brushed his bangs out of his eyes, "'As you wish,'" She quoted _The Princess Bride_, although Boromir would not understand the true meaning behind her words.

"Excuse me, Lord Boromir, the King has decided to go to Helm's Deep," Hiluin came towards them, "I must speak with Aeronwen alone, please."

"Very well." Boromir said with slight jealousy in his voice. He glared daggers at Hiluin, but the younger ranger countered with his icy death glare that said 'Leave now or suffer the consequences.' Boromir turned to Aeronwen, "Good night, Aeronwen," And he kissed her hand before he left.

Hiluin turned to Aeronwen, "What was THAT all about?"

"Nothing," Aeronwen said, "I saved Boromir's hide at Amon Hen. That's all."

The ranger's eyes narrowed, "And nothing happened between you two?"

Aeronwen arched an eyebrow, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you're jealous."

"Jealous?" Hiluin stood to his full height, which was more threatening than Boromir's 5 foot 11 inches, "Yes, I am jealous. I have a right to be jealous."

"It's not like I'm your girlfriend or anything," She crossed her arms, "Boromir just wants to repay me for saving him. That's all."

"Then what was with the," Hiluin quoted in Elvish, "**_'Mani aniron ú-annathal'_ **in Elvish?"

Her jaw dropped, "You were listening?"

He nodded, "I heard the whole conversation," Hiluin hugged Aeronwen and murmured, "Aeronwen, I love you. He can't have you. Ever. If you stay, I want you to marry me. I want you to be mine. Forever."

Aeronwen pushed away, "I can't. I don't even know if I can stay here after the war is all over. And… the prophecy. I have to protect the Gondorians."

"Gondorians are worthless bastards," Hiluin sneered, "They exiled my ancestors to the north because they were worried we would overthrow the crown."

"And what about Aragorn? Were you just tagging along with him so you could later stab him in the heart before he becomes King of Gondor?" She glared at Hiluin who looked very surprised, "What? You didn't know that Aragorn is the son of Arathorn and heir to the throne of Gondor?"

Hiluin shook his head, "No… it was not the Kings that exiled my family. It was the Stewards," He clenched a fist, "My family was framed by agents of Mordor. Each Man in my family has taken the oath to find and kill the Steward and any heirs he may have," His blue eyes flashed, "Aragorn is not a Steward's son, but Boromir… that's another matter…"

"NO! You can't kill him!" Aeronwen said. "Your family is stupid if they think killing Boromir and his family will solve all their problems… It would just make things worse. Boromir and Faramir are good Men. Denethor's an idiot, but he has a better side… I hope," Then she said softly, "And I can't love someone who is going to kill my friend."

"What did you say?" Hiluin's eyes shot to her face.

Aeronwen sighed, "I do really care about you, Hiluin… but if you're going to kill Boromir, then I will have to kill you," She shuddered, "Although I'd rather not."

Hiluin sighed, "Oh Aeronwen. I wish you had not heard my story." He raked a hand through his red-blonde hair, "I feel so ashamed now."

"Are you still thinking of killing Boromir?" Aeronwen glared up at him.

Hiluin smiled slightly, "No. I will not kill him, but only because you wish it," He held her shoulders, "I shall follow you to Helm's Deep and fight with you there."

Aeronwen smiled, "Ok."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aeronwen rode next to Éowyn during their ride to Helm's Deep. Gimli was talking about his dwarven kin, "It's true you don't see many dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, they are often mistaken for dwarf men."

Éowyn glanced back at Aragorn, and he said, "It's the beards," With a slight smirk on his face.

"And this in turn has given rise to the belief that there are no dwarf women. And the dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!" Gimli said, quite amused, and Éowyn laughed, "Which is of course ridiculous. Whoa!" The dwarf fell from his horse.

"Gimli!" Aeronwen tried to hold back her laughter, "Are you ok?"

"It's all right! It's all right. Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It was deliberate," Gimli said standing and re-mounting his horse.

Aeronwen then listened to the conversation between Aragorn and Théoden, "I have not seen my niece smile in a long time." He paused, "She was a girl when they brought her father back dead. Cut down by Orcs." Aeronwen looked down, understanding the loss of a father, "She watched her mother succumb to grief. And she was left alone to tend her king in growing fear. Doomed to wait upon an old man who should have loved her as a father."

"I'm sure you did a great job," Aeronwen slowed her horse, "She is a very nice lady and I know she will find a great husband," She glanced to Boromir, for it was his younger brother that Éowyn would wed.

They stopped to camp and Éowyn asked for Aeronwen's help with cooking for the Men. It was very easy, they made stew.

Aeronwen tasted the stew and almost spat it out, "Hey, do we have any salt? … A LOT of salt?" She asked.

Éowyn looked at her, confused, "Why do you ask?"

"This stuff tastes like vomit," Aeronwen said, "We need SOMETHING to spice it up."

"We do not have much, but here is some salt," Éowyn gave a small bag to Aeronwen, "I hope it helps."

After adding the salt, Aeronwen tasted the stew again, "It's… better," She sighed and stirred the soup, "Éowyn, can you stir the soup? I'm going to go ask Hiluin something."

"Very well." Éowyn nodded.

Aeronwen ran to Hiluin, "Hey, Hiluin!" He looked up, "Are there any edible things here?"

"Well, there are the animals," He stated the obvious, "but if you are looking for something to add to that soup over there I have something. It is a root that grows in the north," He handed her a small bag, "It is good for nutrition," He took her hand and kissed it, "I shall try the soup when it is done."

Aeronwen smiled, "Thanks, Hiluin," And ran back to where Éowyn was putting some of the soup in a bowl, "Hey, it's not ready."

"I would like Aragorn to taste it…" Éowyn blushed and walked towards Aragorn.

"Oh god…" Aeronwen shook her head and added the roots that Hiluin had given her. After a few minutes of cooking, she tasted the soup and it actually tasted much better, "Those are miracle roots," She glanced over at Aragorn and spotted him pouring out the soup as Éowyn walked away. Aeronwen smirked, "Poor Aragorn…" She walked over to Aragorn who had just finished spilling out his soup, "It was terrible, wasn't it?" Aragorn gave her a guilty look, "I know because I tasted it. Hiluin gave me some roots to spice it up a little. It actually tastes pretty good now."

"Then I shall have more," He smiled slightly and handed Aeronwen his bowl, "Out of respect for Éowyn."


	12. The Road to Helm's Deep

As the continued traveling, Háma, Gamling and Legolas were out front. Suddenly Legolas yelled, "A SCOUT!"

"What is it? What do you see?" Théoden called to the Elf.

"WARGS!" Aragorn yelled, "We're under attack!" He took off towards the battle field.

"Let me at them!" Aeronwen steered her horse towards the action and draws her sword.

"No," Éowyn blocked her way, "We can not risk too many Men. Besides, women should not ride into battle."

"Speak for yourself," Aeronwen glared, then caught Boromir's eye. His green eyes pleaded with her not to put herself in danger. Then she looked to Hiluin who was saying the same as Boromir. Aeronwen sighed, "Oh alright. Since everyone seems to be against me."

When they got closer to where the battle was taking place, Boromir, Legolas and Gimli took off, "HEY!" Aeronwen raced after the males, "Wait up! I'm part of the Fellowship too, you know."

"But you are a lady. Stay back!" Boromir called back in a very amused voice.

"Go to hell!" Aeronwen kicked her horse and sped up, "You'll pay for that!" She caught up with them.

"I told you not to come," The corners of Boromir's lips twitched as he was trying not to smile.

"I came just to spite you," Aeronwen scowled, "And to kick some orc and Warg butt."

Boromir chuckled, "I will never get use to your strange speech."

"It's part of my…" She trailed off upon seeing the few soldiers that were left after the battle, "charm…" She glanced around, "Where's Aragorn?"

One of the dying orcs started laughing, "He's dead. Took a little tumble off the cliff."

Boromir dismounted his horse and put his dagger to the orc's throat, "You lie," He growled. And then the orc died. Boromir clutched Arwen's pendent, "No…" He whispered.

Aeronwen dismounted her horse by the edge of the cliff, "You know… there is a possibility that he survived." Although she knew that Aragorn DID survive, "If he missed the rocks on the way down and landing in the river, he could easily survive."

"And what are the chances of that happening?" Boromir frowned.

"Well, considering I know he's NOT dead… pretty good." Aeronwen smirked.

Boromir ran a hand through his sweaty hair, "That is good to know. How long until he comes back?"

Aeronwen shrugged, "He comes straight to Helm's Deep with news of some sort… I can't remember what," A lie, but she couldn't take Aragorn's news from him. After all he was supposed to be the parallel main character after Frodo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all reached Helm's Deep with no more attacks, however Aragorn still hadn't appeared. Éowyn worried over his disappearance, for no one in the Fellowship would answer whether he was alive or dead.

"Draw all our forces behind the wall!" Théoden ordered, "Bar the gate, and set the watch on the surround!"

"What of those who cannot fight my lord? The women and children?" One soldier asked.

"Get them into the caves. Saruman's arm would have grown long indeed if he thinks he can reach us here," Théoden instructed.

As the guards start bringing the women and children to the caves, Aeronwen protests extremely to being sent with them, "I WILL NOT GO!" She glared at the Fellowship, "I refuse to go. You will have to drag me down there kicking and screaming and I will cause more trouble than ten billion orcs. YOU HEAR ME? TEN BILLION ORCS!" Boromir, Legolas and Gimli stared at her and she looked down, "If Aragorn is dead… and I am wrong about him coming back, then I have utterly failed in fulfilling the prophecy."

"Aeronwen, we just want you to be safe," Boromir explained, "You are not as hardy as the Men of Rohan, and us. We know you can fight, and you fight VERY well. We just do not want you to meet your death here."

"I'm not afraid of death," Aeronwen growled, "I want to fight alongside all of you and protect you as I have done this whole journey," She clenched her hands, "I couldn't bear to lose any of you…" She looked at Boromir, "I MUST protect you, Boromir, son of Gondor."

Boromir sighed, "Very well, Aeronwen. I shall speak with the King."

A few hours into the unpacking Aragorn arrived, "Where is he?" Gimli was the first to hear news of his return, "Where is he! Get out of my way! I'm going to kill him! You are the luckiest, the cunningest, and most reckless man I ever knew!" Then Gimli suddenly hugged Aragorn when he dismounted, "Bless you, laddie!"

"**_Estel!"_** Aeronwen called out to him in Elvish, **_"Ni sí le annad dulu."_** She helped him dismount and slung his arm over her shoulder. (I am here to support you.)

"Gimli, where is the King?" Aragorn asked.

"Shh… Aragorn. Say no more," Aeronwen shifted her weight to hold him up. Boromir came to the other side, "Thanks," She smiled as him.

"I'm alright, really," Aragorn assured them and stood on his own.

Legolas came forward, **_"Le abdollen,"_ **He looked over Aragorn's apparel, "You look terrible."

Aragorn laughed and Legolas gave Aragorn Arwen's pendent, **_"Le hannon."_**

Aeronwen saw a fading smiled on Éowyn's face as they go to the main hall.

Aragorn told Théoden, "A great host of orcs from Isengard is marching on Helm's Deep."

"A great host, you say?" Théoden looked surprised.

"All Isengard is emptied," Aragorn nodded.

"How many?" Théoden asked.

"Ten thousand strong, at least," Aragorn answered grimly.

"That's a lot of orcs," Aeronwen whispered to Boromir.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose:" Aragorn continued, "to destroy the world of Men," He paused, "They will be here at nightfall."

"Let them come," Théoden said seriously.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is the King insane?" Aeronwen asked afterwards, "I mean, he should know the own strength of his walls, but these orcs…"

Aragorn nodded, "Which is why I don't want you to fight in this battle."

"I agree with Aragorn," Boromir nodded, "As I said before you are no good to us dead."

"I must also agree," Hiluin came into the room, "Battles are not to be fought by the female folk."

"You Men will never understand the power women can have," Aeronwen scowled, "You can't stop me from fighting. You'd have to send me back to my world in order to not let me fight," She smirked, "And you don't know how to do that."

"We could chain you to something," Boromir said with a slight glint in his eye. Hiluin glared icy daggers in Boromir's direction at the implications that held.

Aeronwen gaped, "You wouldn't… And you would hear me singing this: "'This is the song that never ends. Yes, it goes on and on my friends. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever, just because this is the song that never ends –'"

Boromir covered her mouth with his hand, "Alright, we understand. We will let you fight."

"YAY!" Aeronwen flung her arms around Boromir's neck, for he was the closest to her, "Thanks, guys!"

Hiluin scowled and growled, "What am I? Chopped liver?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aeronwen stayed with Éowyn while they gathered the other women and children to go to the caves, "Why is it you are able to fight and not I?" Éowyn grumbled .

Aeronwen sighed, "Well I know the best ways to annoy Boromir and the others, so… I'm just lucky, I guess," She shrugged, "And I've fought with them before. They know what I'm capable of."

"I can fight," Éowyn frowned, "I can fight very well."

"They don't know that. And your king wants you safe in case something happens to him and Éomer," Aeronwen explained.

Éowyn looked down, "I should know my place…"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I have no clue where my place is in this world or mine," Aeronwen snorted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Men tried to help her find armor in the Roharrim armory, but nothing seemed to fit right.

"The shoulders are too broad, and the hips are too tight," Aeronwen sighed.

"Ladies do not fight in wars, as I have said before," Hiluin said softly.

Aragorn nodded, "It is not surprising that nothing would fit you."

"Well, then, I just won't wear armor," Aeronwen scowled.

"Do not be daft," Boromir put a hand on her shoulder, "If you are going to fight, you MUST wear armor."

"I agree," Said Aragorn, "You cannot fight with out armor."

"Lass, do not sigh about the armor not being fit for lassies," Gimli scowled, "There is no dwarf armor here either," The chain mail he was wearing was more like a dress on him than a shirt.

The look on the dwarf's face was hilarious, and all four laughed as Gimli scowled at them. Aeronwen patted the dwarf on the shoulder, "I guess you're in more trouble than I am."

"Aeronwen…" Éowyn came in, "I may be able to help you with the armor."

"What would you know about armor?" Boromir retorted, "You are just a lady."

"Boromir…" Aeronwen glared at him, "SHUT UP!" She growled remembering that that was slang, "Just… stop talking." Boromir straightened visibly, not use to being snapped at by anyone, much less a woman, but Aeronwen was no ordinary woman to him, "If Éowyn has something that will prevent me from getting killed, good. I don't see you helping much," She got right up in his face, "Don't EVER take that tone with a woman again… or I might just decide to go home and not come back… ever." She threatened him, turned on her heel, "Let's go, Éowyn."

In the hall, Éowyn came to walk beside her, "Should you have done that? I'm sure he's not use to being talked to like that. I thought you cared for him…"

"Served him right. He should be put in his place once and a while. I've snapped at him before for behaving like he's all superior to us. We can fight just as well as men can. At least Hiluin respects me a little more. Jeez," Aeronwen said crossly, "Boromir doubted my abilities from the start of the quest. And then I save his insignificant life. Yes, I said insignificant. If Boromir had died then, things would have turned out just the same as they are now," She sneered, "Shit, and I thought he had changed his mind in Lothlórien, but NO! He's still the same asshole I met in Rivendell. Damn… Sean Bean is NOT the same as him. He's actually nice."

"Who is Sha-n Been?"

Aeronwen snorted at the name coming from Éowyn's mouth, "Never mind," Aeronwen waved off the question, "A guy… man from my world." She then changed the subject, "About this armor… It's yours, isn't it?"

"Yes," Éowyn said softly, "Don't tell anyone. I wanted to fight in this battle, but you are in need of it more than I. Please keep my secret."

"My lips are sealed," Aeronwen smiled as they entered Éowyn's room.

Aeronwen tried on Éowyn's armor and it fit much better than the other armor meant for the Men. Aeronwen tied her cloak from Galadriel around her neck and strapped her throwing knives, sword, bow, and quiver to the armor.

"You are ready for battle," Éowyn smiled, "I would be honored to fight beside you, but my place is with my people right now. And also, don't be too hard on Boromir. I can tell that you two have been raised in very different societies," Éowyn smirked, "Kill the Orcs, not Boromir."

"I tend to keep forgetting that…" Aeronwen laughed, "I'll make mental note of that," As she left, she turned back to Éowyn, "Thanks for your help," She heard a horn, "The Elves are here!" She smiled and rushed out.


	13. It Starts

As Aeronwen walked past the Rohirrim troops, they all stared at her, surprised that a female was going to fight in this battle. She couldn't help but smirk at the looks on their faces.

"Mine eyes have seen the glory of the coming out the Lord;" She sang to herself, "He is trampling out the vintage where the grapes of wrath are stored; he hath loosed the fateful lightning of his terrible swift sword; his truth is marching on."

"What is that song?" Théoden approached her.

"Théoden King!" Aeronwen bowed slightly, "It's a song from my world," She explained, "called 'Battle Hymn of the Republic,'" She shrugged, "It doesn't really match this situation because your countries are monarchies and not republics, but, hey, it's an inspiring song."

"Yes, I must agree," Théoden nodded, "Was it composed for a war?"

"Yeah," Aeronwen nodded, "My country had a Civil War over several problems in the country."

"I see," Théoden said, "And your King did nothing about this?"

"Well," Aeronwen shifted, "my world's governments are much different than the ones here. There are almost no monarchies left. Of course the royal families have some say in matters, but they are more of a symbol of the country and don't do much ruling," She sighed, "It's very hard to explain the politics of something that you don't know much about."

"Very well, Aeronwen," Théoden nodded, "I have understood what you have said thus far. It will be interesting to speak to you about how your government works," He paused, "To the best of your ability, of course."

"Not my favorite subject, but I guess I could do that," Aeronwen grimaced slightly.

"I take it you are not high up in social status?"

"Nope…" Aeronwen shook her head, "Just an unmarried woman with no money trying to pay loans and rent on an apartment… I should sell that thing if…"

Théoden smiled, "Thank you for this conversation, but I must talk with my troops." He bowed his head slightly and turned away.

"Aeronwen," Aragorn addressed her, "Éowyn did have armor!" He examined it, "It is fine armor as well."

"Yeah," Aeronwen nodded, "Although I should apologize to Boromir for snapping at him. He just gets on my nerves when he talks bad about women."

"Well, here we do look upon the women as being the weaker sex," Aragorn sighed, "You have proved us wrong, and I believe Boromir does not know what to think of you."

She smirked, "Well, I should think so," She adjusted her armor, "Not many women here would volunteer to go to war. I just want to fight for what's right while I still can… You know… make an impact somewhere."

Aragorn smiled, "You have already helped so much. You will go down in the history of Middle Earth as a great woman."

"Yeah," She rubbed her neck and blushed, "I just hope I can really stay here when the war finishes."

He put a hand on her shoulder, "That may be for you to decide. I know Boromir would not like it if you had to leave."

Aeronwen half smiled, "I'm sure he wouldn't like me leaving."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She came to the gates and saw Elves from Lothlórien arrived to help the Men of Rohan fight the oncoming troops from Isengard.

Aragorn was already there, **_"Mae govannen, Haldir!"_ **Aragorn hugged the surprised Elf, "You are most welcome."

"We are proud to fight alongside Men, once more," Haldir said to Aragorn after also being embraced by Legolas.

"Haldir!" Aeronwen smiled.

"Lady Aeronwen, it is good to see you again," Haldir said with out a smile.

"Geez, don't you Elves ever smile? Or do you have a stick up your Elvish ass?" Aeronwen frowned.

Haldir smirked slightly, "You are very amusing, young one."

Aeronwen grinned, "Why thank you," Haldir brushed passed her, "Oh and Haldir," He turned back to her, "be very careful out there… uh… watch your back or have someone else watch it."

Haldir nodded, "Thank you for the advice, but I think I know how to fight a war," He turned and walked away.

"Uhg… Some people…. Elves…"

"What is this about Elves?" Legolas approached her.

"It's Haldir," Aeronwen sighed, "I gave him a warning and he brushed it off like it was an annoying fly."

"A warning?" Legolas frowned, "What sort of warning?"

"Well, I tried to tell him about his upcoming death."

"Death?!" Legolas' eyes widened.

"Yeah. And unlike Gandalf and me, he can't come back. Ever," Aeronwen looked down.

Legolas looked in the direction that Haldir had gone, "I think… I understand…"

"He's a little stuck up, although I can't blame him. He's just like Boromir. No respect for women," She scowled.

"Middle Earth is much different from your Earth."

"Yeah, I know. I've been told several times already," Aeronwen sighed, "Life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness…" She smiled, "It's one of the great things we have accomplished is just that for everyone. Well… almost everyone."

Legolas nodded, "Well, I have another reason for coming to talk to you," Aeronwen arched an eyebrow, "Boromir is looking for you. He is waiting in the main hall," Legolas smiled slightly and disappeared in to the troops.

"But… uh… HEY LEGOLAS!!!!" She tried to call after him, "Shit… Elves," She sighed and went to the main hall and saw Boromir leaning against a pillar facing away from her.

He was singing softly, "The fair phoenix flew around the two as they embraced in the sun. Though they would ne'er see the other again they exchanged their rings and were one."

"Is that a Gondorian legend?" Aeronwen asked.

Boromir turned around, his face slightly red, "Yes. I am sorry about before…" He ran a hand through his hair.

"It's ok," She smiled, "I just have to remember that Middle Earth is different. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"Aeronwen," He suddenly embraced her, "stay as far away from the fighting, please."

Aeronwen shook her head and tried to break his embrace, but to no avail, "I want to fight. I have to fight. I have to protect you and Aragorn, the sons of Gondor," She looked up at Boromir, "It is MY duty."

He let her go, and a smile played on his lips, "Very well. Then I shall vow to protect you."

"Nuh uh," Aeronwen poked him, "Not protection. You and I can fight side by side and back up each other when the other needs it. Aragorn will do fine without us."

"You seem to know things about the future," Boromir smirked, "What do you say about this battle?"

"Well, neither of us is supposed to be here… So, I can give you a good, 'yes we're most likely going to win,' but I am not sure how much we have changed the timeline that I know." Aeronwen said.

"I see," Boromir rubbed his chin, "Fortress weaknesses?"

"Well, there is one…" She said softly, "It's the sewer drainage thingy…"

"How will they get through that? It is surrounded by rock and there is a metal grate blocking the entrance."

"Uh…. Does big explosion mean anything to you?"

He gaped, "Explosion?! Yes, that will be a problem. We should put troops there."

"Good idea," Aeronwen smiled, "We should both be stationed there."

"Agreed," Boromir nodded, "Shall we tell the others of our plan?"

"Yeah, just so they know what's going on."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon they heard the sound of the army of Orc marching towards Helm's Deep. Everyone was waiting; the Elves readied their bows.

"In my world," Aeronwen said, "There was a battle long ago where three hundred Greeks held off an army of a half million Persians for three days: The Battle of Thermopylae."

"What happened to the Persians?" Théoden asked.

Aeronwen smirked, "They suffered so badly the first day that they had to retreat. They came back with more force, but the Greeks held strong," She paused.

"And the Persians?"

"Dead to the last man," Aeronwen grinned.

"TAKE COURAGE SONS OF ROHAN," Théoden yelled to his trooped, "FOR WE WILL SUCCEED IN THIS BATTLE!"

"Psst." Aeronwen pulled Boromir aside, "We should go down to the grate with some of the soldiers now so the army of Uruks thinks we're not here."

"Now?" Boromir furrowed his eyebrows, "But the others may need our help."

"Argh. You could have picked a better spot," Gimli grumbled on her other side as Aragorn came towards them. The dwarf faced Aragorn, "Well lad, the luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night."

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn," Boromir said.

"Let's hope they last the night," Gimli grumbled.

The orcs and Uruk-Hai approached Helm's Deep as rain started to fall.

**_"A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas!"_** Aragorn yelled to the Elves.

"What's happening out there?" Gimli asked as the noise of the Uruk-Hai stopped.

"Would you like me to describe it for you?" Legolas smirked, "Or would you like me to find you a box?" Gimli smirked and laughed.

"Legolas don't taunt the vertically challenged," Aeronwen stifled a laugh as Boromir chuckled. She then turned her attention back to the task at hand, "Well? Shall we go there?"

"How many will we need?" Boromir asked.

"Fifty with us, fifty waiting," She answered, "It should hold off the attack from that end for a little while."

**_"Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc,"_** She heard Legolas yell.

"Very well," Boromir looked for his horn, "Oh…" He frowned when he did not feel it at his side, "I had forgotten that it had broken in two on the river."

"Your horn of Gondor?"

"Yes. It had broken while we were fighting the Uruk-hai near the Argonath," Boromir explained.

"**_Leithio i philinn!"_** They heard Aragorn yell.

"Ah. I see. That's too bad," She frowned. _Denethor has it. _Then she whistled and projected her voice as loud as she could, "I need one hundred Men to follow Boromir and myself to sewer in the outside walls."

"Why?" One soldier asked, "The battle is here!"

"Because," Boromir glared, "It is the ONE weak point of Helm's Deep. Although you may not think of it as such, these orcs have very sophisticated weapons that can break through the sewer and penetrate the walls. We must protect this entrance."

"Very well, Lord Boromir," The soldier bowed slightly.

Aeronwen scowled, "Of course they listen to you."

"Yes, but I am following your lead," Boromir smiled, "If that makes you feel any better."

She smiled, "You know, you can be really sweet when you're not being an ass."

Boromir grinned, "Let's go."

Hiluin stopped Aeronwen and hissed, "Where are you going? The battle is here. I thought you wanted to fight."

"I'm going to protect the weak point down below. Don't worry about me," Aeronwen said.

Hiluin frowned, "I always worry. Be safe."


	14. Finally It's Done

Boromir led the soldiers to the outside walls and down to the sewers, "Step lightly sons of Rohan. We do not want the orcs to know we are here," He let the soldiers pass him and he gave encouragement to each group as the tromped down the stairs. Then Aeronwen passed him. He grabbed her gently by the wrist, "Come here," He murmured and gently placed a kiss on her lips.

At first she was stunned that he had actually done this, but finally she smiled and kissed him back. Once they parted she ran a hand down his cheek, "Now your debt is repaid."

"All this time, that is all you ever wanted?" Boromir asked quietly.

"Yeah. That's all I ever wanted, but I thought you'd never give it," She murmured.

Boromir chuckled, "Life is full of surprises, Aeronwen. I just wanted to let you know how I felt about you before… in case…"

She put a finger to his lips, "Don't say a word or you'll jinx the whole situation."

He smiled, "As you wish."

Aeronwen blushed, "We should follow the soldiers."

Boromir frowned suddenly, "What of Hiluin? I know he loves you."

"We'll sort that out after the battle," Aeronwen called back, "Let's go!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon they heard the crashes of the ladders smash into against the walls Helm's Deep. Dust and small rocks fell of the soldiers, Boromir and Aeronwen, but they stayed in their place, waiting for the orcs to come to the grate and explode it. Then Saruman's monsters would be in for a surprise.

The heard scuffling sounds and one soldier reported seeing an orc creating a strange contraption near the grate.

"The time has come, warriors of Rohan," Aeronwen said softly. She noticed that none of the soldiers were listening to her, "Oh, screw the inspiration speech. If no one's going to listen to me, I'll just skip it," She smirked, "Let's kick some orc ass," Boromir smirked.

Then there was a huge explosion, all of the soldiers were forced to look away from the grate in order to protect their eyes. Seconds after the dust cleared, the orcs started pouring in.

"You twenty-five go with Aeronwen. The rest of you, follow me!" Boromir yelled his orders to the soldiers.

The two groups of soldiers fought hard and sustained several casualties as they were forced slowly up the stairs.

"We need reinforcements!" Aeronwen yelled to Boromir as she sliced the head off of an orc.

Boromir whistled, "Warriors of Rohan!" He yelled.

Fifty more solders appeared at the top of the stairs and rushed downwards to meet the struggling first group. The orcs hissed that this new predicament.

"Hey, at least they don't have a cave troll!" Aeronwen yelled to Boromir. He grinned, but did not answer. Soon they were forced out of the sewers and into the extreme fighting, "I must find Haldir. If I can save his life, maybe he and his Elves will help us at Minas Tirith," She cleared a path and ran to find Haldir.

Aeronwen hoped that she was not too late to save the captain of the Galadhrim Elves. She soon found his fighting off many orcs. He saw her and glared, "Get out of here. This is no place for you!"

"I've come to help you fight, oh high and mighty Haldir," Aeronwen sliced off an orc's arm, "I don't want you to die."

"Who has said that I am going to die?" Haldir retorted.

"Shit!" Aeronwen swore when she saw the giant orc barreling towards him, "Haldir, move!" She drew one of her throwing knives that Galadriel had given her and threw it at the oncoming orc. It dug deeply into its neck with blood spurting everywhere.

Suddenly, Boromir appeared, "The outer walls have been breached. Aragorn says fall back to the keep."

Aeronwen, Boromir and Haldir fought their way through the masses of orcs. Aeronwen kept an extra eye on Haldir, making sure that no orc bested them. However, somehow they became separated. When the crowd of orcs dispersed, Aeronwen could see Haldir with a giant gash in his back. His glassy blue eyes were wide as he was stunned that he was going to die.

"HALDIR!" Aeronwen yelled, slicing orc after orc in order to get to the Elf.

Aragorn reached Haldir first, but the captain of the Galadhrim Elves was dead. He looked up at Aeronwen, "Go to the Keep. QUICKLY!"

He lay Haldir down on the ground, "AERONWEN!" She heard Boromir's voice frantically calling her name, "Aeronwen, where are you?"

"I'm here," She yelled back, making her way towards his voice.

They rejoined at the entrance to the keep, "I thought I had lost you," Boromir hugged her tightly.

"I'm hard to kill. You know that," Aeronwen smirked and hugged him back.

"To the gate!" Théoden ordered, "Draw your swords!"

"Follow that order or Aragorn's?" Aeronwen asked Boromir.

"Théoden's orders outweigh Aragorn's now. To the gate," Boromir said and he and Aeronwen sprinted to the gate.

"We can't hold much longer," Gamling said to Théoden.

"Hold them!" Théoden said.

"How long do you need?" Aragorn asked.

"As long as you can give me," Théoden answered.

"Gimli!" Aragorn called for the dwarf, "You two stay here," He told Boromir and Aeronwen, "They need your help more that I," He and Gimli left the gate for some other planned attack.

"Hold them!" Boromir yelled, helping the Rohirrim keep the gate closed.

The gate started to break down, "Shore up the door!" Théoden called. Everyone can hear Aragorn and Gimli fighting on the other side, "Aragorn! Gimli! Get out of there!" Théoden ordered.

Legolas threw a rope down to Aragorn, "Aragorn!" He took the rope and he and Gimli climb.

"Pull back!" Théoden called, "Pull them back!"

"Fall back!" Gamling repeated, "Fall back!"

"They have broken through!" Théoden called out again, "The castle has been breached! Retreat!"

Again, Gamling repeated the orders, "Fall back! Retreat! Retreat!"

"Well, this sucks," Aeronwen grumbled as she retreated with the others.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Fort Eorlingas, they were safe for the moment.

"The fortress is taken," Théoden said sadly, "It is over."

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it," Boromir said, "They still defend it. They have died defending it!"

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" Aragorn asked. The King and his men looked away, "There is no other way?"

Gamling then spoke, "There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many."

"Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance!" Aragorn said.

"There is still hope," Aeronwen nodded.

"So much death. What can Men do against such reckless hate?" Théoden asked his rhetorical question.

"Fight to the last man…" Aeronwen murmured.

"Ride out with me," Aragorn said to Théoden, "Ride out and meet them."

"For death and glory?" Théoden gave him a faint smile.

"For Rohan," Aragorn answered, "For your people."

"The sun is rising," Gimli pointed out.

"YES! Gandalf's back!" Aeronwen cheered.

Théoden looked renewed at the news, "Yes. Yes! The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep, one last time."

"YES!" Gimli grinned and climbed up to blow the horn.

"Let this be the hour when we draw swords together," The King of Rohan said to the future King of Gondor, "Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath, now for ruin, and the red dawn!"

"I'M GOING WITH YOU!" Aeronwen went after the Men.

Aragorn sighed and shook his head in exasperation, "Very well."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They rode horses and sliced orcs as they went down the causeway. Aragorn looked up on the hill to see the sun rise and the glow of the White Wizard in front of it, "Gandalf!"

Éomer rode beside Gandalf and yelled, "ROHIRRIM!" And he and his men charged into the Uruk-Hai. Now the Uruk-Hai were surrounded with no way out but death. However, the Uruk-Hai were allowed to flee from Helm's Deep and victory belonged to the Rohirrim. Some followed the Uruk-Hai to the forest.

However, Aeronwen stayed behind as Legolas told Gimli his count of killed orcs, "Final count: Forty-two," Legolas grinned.

"Forty-two?" Gimli smirked as he was sitting on an orc corpse, "That's not bad for a pointy-eared Elvish princeling," The dwarf's smirk widened, "I myself am sitting pretty on forty-three."

Legolas aimed his bow and shot the Uruk-Hai under Gimli, "Forty-three," The Elf smirked.

"He was already dead," Gimli growled.

"He was twitching."

"He was twitching because he's got my axe embedded in his nervous system!" He moved his axe and the orc twitched again.

"And I beat all of you with fifty," Aeronwen smirked. The Elf and the dwarf gaped at her, "You didn't know I was playing, did you?" She grinned, "But I beat BOTH of you."

A few hours later, many Rohirrim started the repairs to the walls of Helm's Deep and the others buried the bodies of the brave soldiers that were killed in the battle.

"They all deserve purple hearts," Aeronwen murmured as they watched the Elves leave with their dead.

"What is that?" Boromir asked. He had not left her side since the battle ended.

"It's a medal of honor for those wounded or killed in a war," She said, "My Grandpa had one from World War II. He was shot in the leg while trying to save one of his comrades."

Boromir nodded, "I agree that all of these brave Men and Elves deserve that award."

"We ride to Isengard," Aragorn said when he found them, "You are coming with us?"

"Yes," Boromir nodded.

"Of COURSE!" Aeronwen smirked, "I want to kick Saruman's ass!"


	15. Trechery and Honor

The Fellowship and King Théoden went to retrieve Merry and Pippin in Isengard where the Ents had destroyed the industry that Saruman had created.

"Welcome, my Lords… to Isengard!" Merry called out. Aragorn and Boromir grinned and Aeronwen laughed at the enthusiasm of the hobbits.

"You young rascals! A merry chase you've led us on, and now we find you feasting and… and smoking!" Gimli said appalled.

"We are sitting on the field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good," Pippin said with his voice wavering a little.

"He is so stoned…" Aeronwen whispered to Boromir who looked at her strangely, so she did a Jack Sparrow-like motion with her hands that caused Boromir to smirk as he then understood her meaning.

"Salted pork?" Gimli smiled at the sound of good, fresh meat.

"Hobbits…" Gandalf said impatiently.

"We're under orders from Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard," Merry explained.

They then approach the Orthanc, the tower of Isengard.

"Yooooooooung maaaaaaaaasteeeeer Gaaaaaaandaaaaaaalf," Treebeard spoke, "Iiiiiiiiiiii'm glaaaaaaaaaaaaad yoooooooooooou've cooooooooooome. Woooooooooooood aaaaaaaaand waaaaaaaaaaater, stooooooooooooock aaaaaaaaaaaaand stooooooooooone Iiiiiiiiiiiiii caaaaaaaaaaaan maaaaaaaaasteeeeeeer, buuuuuuut theeeeere's aaaaaaa Wiiiiiiiizaaaaaaaaard tooooooooo maaaaaaaanaaaaaaaage heeeeeeeeere, looooooooooocked iiiiiiiin hiiiiiiiiiiis toooooooooweeeeeer."

"HEY SARUMAN!" Aeronwen yelled, "GET YOUR MULTICOLORED ASS DOWN HERE!"

"Shhh. Do not anger the wizard," Boromir shushed her.

"Yes, be careful. Even in defeat, Saruman is still dangerous," Gandalf said of his former friend and ally.

"Well let's have his head and be done with it," Gimli said.

"No, we need him alive," Gandalf countered, "We need to talk to him."

"How dare you speak to me that way?" Saruman yelled from his balcony, "I am Saruman the White! And you are nothing but a female!" He had not heard anything the others had said.

"Yes, but she is the one from the prophecy made to protect Gondor!" Boromir put an arm around her waist protectively, "She saved my life and the lives of many Rohirrim."

"YEAH! SO SCREW YOU!" Aeronwen sneered at Saruman. One of the Ents eyed her, for they had never heard females speak the way Aeronwen just did to Saruman.

Saruman called down to the King, "You have fought many wars and slain many men Théoden King and made peace afterwards. Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace you and I?"

"We shall have peace…. We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg… are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows… we shall have peace!" Théoden answered.

Saruman's attention switched back to Gandalf since he was having no luck with the Rohirrim King, "Gibbets and crows! Dotard! What do you want Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess… the key of Orthanc? Or perhaps the keys of Barad Dûr itself? Along with the crowns of the seven Kings and the rods of the Five Wizards!"

"Hell no!" Aeronwen yelled, "Gandalf's not that stupid."

"Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk. But you could save them Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel," Gandalf answered in his own way.

"So you have come here for information. I have some for you," Saruman held up the Palantír. "Something festers in the heart of Middle Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the great eye has seen it! Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon. You are all going to die! But you know this don't you Gandalf? You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile crept from the shadows will never sit on the throne of Gondor. Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those who are closest to him… those he professes to love! Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death."

"I've heard enough!" Gimli snarled, "Shoot him! Stick an arrow in his gob!"

Gandalf shook his head to Gimli's request and said, "Come down Saruman and your life will be spared!"

"In the least fashionable way possible…" Aeronwen sighed and looked away from the tower.

"Save your pity and your mercy. I have no use for it!" Saruman raged and summoned a big ball of flame.

The fireball hit Gandalf, but the flames dissipated and the new White wizard remained unharmed, "Saruman, your staff is broken!" Gandalf said as Saruman's staff shattered into a thousand pieces.

Wormtongue suddenly appeared on the balcony to tend to his true master. Théoden called to him, "Gríma! You need not follow him! You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan. Come down."

"Also not going to happen," Aeronwen mumbled.

"A man of Rohan? What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory at Helms Deep does not belong to you Théoden Horse Master. You are a lesser son of greater sires!" Saruman sneered.

"Gríma…. Come down! Be free of him!" Théoden pleaded with the greasy man.

"Oh, yes… And Wormtail will stop being a Death Eater… Not in a million years," Aeronwen scowled.

"Free?" Saruman retorted, "He will never be free!" Wormtongue looked down and shook his head, saying something they could not hear, "Get down, cur!" Saruman stuck Wormtongue and he went flailing to the floor.

"Saruman! You were deep in the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know!" Gandalf tried to pry again.

"You withdraw your guard and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here!" Saruman demanded. However, Wormtongue had other ideas as he stabbed his master in the back. Legolas aimed his arrow and shot Wormtongue, killing him.

"Ding, dong, the snitch is dead. The snitch is dead. The snitch is dead," Aeronwen sang softly.

The ex-white wizard tumbled from the tower and landed with a squish sound as he landed on the spikes of a water wheel. The Palantír fell from his white robes.

"'If someone stands in the way of true justice, you simply walk up behind them and stab them in the heart,'"1 Aeronwen quoted. She then sighed, "Well that was a waste," Aeronwen stared at Saruman's body, "Aren't you wizards supposed to be immortal or something?"

"As immortal as the Elves," Gandalf replied, "Our bodies can be killed."

"Oh… Ok," Aeronwen tucked some of her hair behind her ears, "That's got to suck."

Gandalf smiled faintly, and turned to Théoden becoming serious again, "Send word to all our allies and to every corner of Middle Earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike."

Then Treebeard came forward, "Theeeeeeeee fiiiiiiiiiiiilth oooooooooof Saaaaaaruuuuuuuumaaaaaaaaan iiiiiiiiiiis waaaaaaaaashiiiiiiiing aaaaaaaaawaaaaaaaaaaay. Treeeeeeeees wiiiiiiiiill coooooooome baaaaaaaaack toooooooo liiiiiiiiive heeeeeeere. Yoooooooung treeeeeeeeeeees. Wiiiiiiiiiild treeeeeeeeeeees."

"That's good," Aeronwen smiled, "I'm glad I'm a tree-hugger," She hugged Treebeard's finger.

Gandalf then saw Pippin holding a big green glass ball, "Peregrin Took. I'll take that, my lad. Quickly now."

"That's a Palantír!" Aeronwen came towards them as Gandalf covered the ball.

"Yes, and it is very dangerous," The white wizard said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they got back to Edoras, they had a feast and festivities for the defeat of Sauron's great orc army. Éowyn let Aeronwen borrow some of her clothes for the feast.

King Théoden stood as if to make a toast, "Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!"

"Hail!" Said the hall.

Then Théoden made a request, "Aeronwen, I would like to hear a song from your world, please."

"Well, I…" Aeronwen blushed, "I don't have an appropriate song…" Her mind was reeling, trying to find a song that would fit the situation. She suddenly had an epiphany, and she smiled then and stood in front of the King and her comrades, "May I use a guitar?"

"A guitar?"

"Yeah, that stringed instrument that Man over there is holding," Aeronwen pointed to the Man holding a guitar like instrument.

"I would be honored if you used my instrument, miss," He handed her the guitar.

She strummed the guitar, adjusting the strings, "This song is called 'Homeland'," She sang the song and played the guitar as best she could.

"_I vow to you, my country, all earthly things above  
Entire and whole and perfect, the service of my love  
The love that never falters, the love that stands the test  
That lays up on the altar, the dearest and the best  
The love that never falters, the love that pays the price  
The love that makes undaunted the final sacrifice_

Though the road has bends and turns and my spirit suffers  
Humans fail, systems fail, shadows fall  
But the ruts run deep, cut by the blood of faces above  
And voices now silent--but the message loud is heard  
"Homeland! Homeland! Renew your youth! Restore your soul!"

Homeland, the country that I love, hold out your arms to me  
I strive for you and give you the best I hope to be  
May your wisdom be your honor, your compassion be your sword  
May your strength be forged with mercy, your courage lives restore  
Homeland, the country that I love, forever reign supreme  
And when time stands still, my homeland, may heaven hold your dream.

When she finished, she blushed, "It's been a few years since I played that song, so…"

"It is very saddening song, Aeronwen," King Théoden smiled, "It is very different from out music."

"Well, it's a song for all those who died in this battle," Aeronwen bowed her head thinking of Haldir.

"Yes, of course," Théoden smiled, "Thank you."

Then Gimli and Legolas had their absurd drinking contest. Aeronwen did not care to join them, so she listened to the Rohirrim music instead. Surprisingly, it sounded very Irish.

1 _Batman Begins_


	16. Challenge

After the feast, the Rohirrim started dancing. Aeronwen watched, wishing she knew how to dance.

"Are you not going to dance?" Boromir asked her. He was currently dancing with a Rohirrim woman who had apparently taken a liking to him.

Aeronwen shrugged, "First, I don't know how. Second, no one has asked me. I think they're all too scared," She smirked, "And you seem to be having such a good time with that Rohirrim woman."

He laughed, bowed to the Rohirrim woman and walked over to Aeronwen, "Very well, may I have this dance?" He held out his hand, "I will teach you."

"But I…" Aeronwen blushed, "Well… I guess so," She took his hand and he spun her around. Then he held her close and he started leading the dance.

"It is very easy. Follow my lead and you will learn it quickly," Boromir smiled.

The dance was much easier than Aeronwen had first thought and she caught on to the steps quickly. The music stopped after a while so the small band could have a break. Aeronwen smiled at Boromir, "That was fun."

He held her close and softly kissed the base of her neck, "Yes, I agree."

"Stop that. People will see," Aeronwen blushed.

"What is wrong with that?" Boromir asked her, confused.

She looked down, "Hiluin…" She mumbled, "He loves me too… I…" She looked away, "I'm so confused and… I just… I don't want anyone hurt because of me…" She pushed away from him and fled to her room. _I can't be with either of them… but do I love Hiluin as I love Boromir? Or is it a different kind of love?_ She gradually fell asleep on her roll out bed which was across from Gandalf's bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn… Sleeping with your eyes open is really creepy," She said to herself when she woke up in the morning and saw Gandalf's glazed eyes staring at her. He was protecting the Palantír hidden in his robes. She saw Pippin inching towards the covered Palantír.

"What are you doing? Pippin! Pippin?" Merry whispered. Pippin went to Gandalf and took the covered Palantír and replaced it with a pitcher.

"HEY Pip!" Aeronwen growled.

"Pippin! Are you mad?" Merry hissed.

"I just want to look at it! Just one more time." Pippin said as he unwrapped the Palantír.

"Put it back!" Merry hissed.

"Pip, nothing good can come from Saruman's things. Merry's right. Put it back before it hurts you!" Aeronwen growled. Pippin froze with the Palantír in his hands, "Caught you red-handed." She grabbed the ball from him and suddenly was face to face with the Eye of Sauron.

**"Who are you?" He growled.**

_"No one of consequence."_

**"Tell me who you are right now." Sauron's voice sneered.**

_"Sorry. 'I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request,'" Aeronwen quoted smartly.__1_

**"What?"**

_"It means no," She smirked, "Oh, and I kick dust at you!" She pretended to kick dust in the Eye. Sauron growled with frustration._

Suddenly, the Palantír left her hands. She struggled to stay on her feet and Boromir came to steady her. She saw that Aragorn had taken it from her only to drop it. Gandalf threw his cloak on the Palantír, "I never expected YOU of all people to take this item, Alexandra," He paused and stared at her intensely, "What did you tell him?" Aragorn slowly got to his feet, as he was also drastically affected by the power of the Palantír.

Everyone was watching her with slightly betrayed looks, "Geez, take it easy, guys. He asked who I was and I was like, no one. And he was like… 'TELL ME!' And I'm like, 'I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request.'"

"What?" Aragorn furrowed his eyebrows.

"He asked the same thing," Aeronwen laughed, "It's a fancy way of saying 'no,'" She then smirked, "And I pretended to kick dust in his eye."

Gandalf sighed and went to Pippin, who was slowly recovering from his shortened meeting with the Eye, "Look at me," The White Wizard said.

"Gandalf!" Pippin had a terrified look on his face, "Forgive me!"

"LOOK AT ME!" Gandalf demanded, "What did you see?"

"A tree. There was a white tree in a courtyard of stone," Pippin whimpered, "It was dead… The city was burning…"

"Minas Tirith," Boromir's voice caught in his throat as he heard that his city may burn at the hands of Sauron.

"I could have told you that BEFORE we got the Magic 8-Ball… Palantír thingy," Aeronwen folded her arms.

"I saw… I saw Him!" Pippin whimpered, "I could hear his voice in my head."

"And what did you tell him?" Gandalf asked. Pippin hesitated, "Speak!"

"I did not tell him anything. Aeronwen wrenched it away from me before anything happened," Pippin said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gandalf brought this news to Théoden King, "And Aeronwen told him nothing… Although she may have angered him," Gandalf's eyes glinted as he glanced at her, "We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the Palantír a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing: he knows the heir of Elendil has come forth," Gandalf motioned to Aragorn, "Men are not as weak as he supposed; there is courage still, strength enough perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle-Earth uniting under one banner," Gandalf glanced to Boromir, "He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King return to the throne of men. If the Beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war."

"Tell me… why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours?" Théoden asked, "What do we owe Gondor?"

Boromir spoke, "I will go."

"No," Aeronwen said and Boromir looked at her questioningly.

"I must warn my people!" Boromir said..

"They will be," Gandalf turned to Aragorn, "You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river and look to the black ships," He paused and turned to the rest of the company, "Understand this: things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith… and I won't be going alone," He looked to Aeronwen and Pippin.

"Yeah, but Denethor'll be a stubborn ass when we get there," She glanced at Boromir, "No offence," Hiluin chuckled and got a glare from Boromir.

"I will also come," Boromir said, "I could persuade my father to protect the capital better than he would otherwise," He paused, "Who is going to believe a lady and a hobbit?"

"HEY! Give Gandalf some credit" Aeronwen smirked slightly.

Boromir smiled, "Yes, Gandalf is credible, but my father is extremely stubborn."

"Well, I forbid you from coming," Aeronwen said. Everyone looked at her, extremely confused, "What? Oh, now you want an explanation?"

"That would be helpful," Boromir said, for he was slightly appalled at the rejection.

"Well, Denethor, Faramir and the rest probably think you're dead, Boromir," She pointed out, "Your father is grieving, as is Faramir. I think it would be wise for you not to shock them into the, 'Oh my god, you're alive!' Also, we need Denethor to be extra stubborn so Pippin can actually have a plot point."

"What?" Everyone raised their eyebrows.

"Well, Pippin gets to light the beacon to signal that Gondor needs help… and Rohan will come… and… well… if Pip doesn't get to do that, Rohan won't come and then we'll all be DOOMED," She explained, "It's part of what I read. Boromir dies in my myth," She looked to Boromir, "I must go to Minas Tirith with Gandalf and Pippin… with out you."

"But the prophecy," Boromir argued.

"You guy's will be ok. You guys get some dead guys to join you along the way," Aeronwen smiled, "And then we'll all meet up in Minas Tirith for the final battle before going to the Black Gate of Mordor."

"One more battle?" Merry asked and smiled at Pippin, "Then we can go home!"

"Hey, Gandalf, I'm just going to gather some stuff and then we can go," Aeronwen said, retreating to her room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had finally persuaded the blacksmiths of Rohan to make her some armor. She also packed some lembas bread that she had left from Lothlórien. Aeronwen then heard a knock at her door, "Come on in," Boromir stepped inside, "Hey, what's up?"

"Why do you want to make it seem to my father and my brother that I am dead?" Boromir asked.

Aeronwen shrugged, "It might just make things easier."

"Easier?" He asked, coming closer, "How?"

"If I have to leave when this is all over…" She trailed off, trying not to look at him. Then she sighed, "The only man equivalent to you is nothing like you. An actor from a far away country. He's been married three times and has a few kids… err… children. I don't want a guy like that… No matter how much he looks like you or vice versa. I met him when I went home, and all I could think of was you…" She ran a hand through her hair, "Ever since I read the books about this journey, I imagined meeting you, caring about you, saving your life from that horrible death I read about… And now that I have," She looked at him finally, "I'm not sure if I can keep it… No matter how much I want to, I don't know if I can. Don't you see what I mean?"

"You are just being stupid," Boromir clenched his jaw.

Aeronwen sighed, "If I have to go back, we can't fall in love. We CAN'T.

Boromir looked down, "It's too late for that."

"And there's Hiluin to worry about. He's a very jealous Man. If he found out you… He might…" She protested as Boromir neared her. Then he smiled slightly, "If you can't stay in this world, then I will go to yours," He put his hands gently on her arms.

"No," Aeronwen shook her head, "You can't. People will keep thinking you're someone you're not, and since you're from another world, I don't know if you can survive in mine."

He hugged her, "I don't care. I want to be with you," And he kissed her neck gently.

"Stop that." Aeronwen blushed.

"What? This?" Boromir smirked and kissed her neck again.

Neither ever heard the door open, "Yes, I think you should stop doing that," Hiluin said. If looks could kill, the icy daggers from Hiluin's clear blue eyes would have killed Boromir in less than a second. Hiluin drew his bastard sword from its sheath and put the tip at Boromir's throat, "What have you to say for yourself?"

Boromir stood to his full height, but he was not nearly tall enough to overshadow Hiluin's great height. Boromir's green eyes burned as he stared down Hiluin, "I can say only this: I love Aeronwen. I felt a strong bond with her when we met in Rivendell, and, although I tried to deny it at first, I could not help but love her. My heart… my soul… Everything I am is hers."

"Then I challenge you to a duel. We stake out love for Aeronwen," Hiluin tapped Boromir's throat and looked to Aeronwen, "I may have to break that promise I made you. I am sorry," He then glared at Boromir, "The courtyard in ten minutes. Be there or you will forever be known as the coward of Gondor," Hiluin turned on his heel and left the room.

Boromir let out the breath he had been holding, "Never have I been that close to death. Not even in war."

"YOU IDIOT!" Aeronwen said, "Do you realize who Hiluin is?"

Boromir shook his head, "Is that significant?"

"YES!" She shouted, "He is a descendent of a family that YOUR family exiled from Gondor. He's out for revenge for your ancestors' stupidity."

"_**Rhaich!**_**"** She heard Boromir curse for the first time EVER, "And thus he has more to protect since he is the last in his line?"

"Yeah," Aeronwen looked down, "And I have to leave with Gandalf."

"The White Wizard WILL postpone your leaving. If you are not here, then the duel is void," Boromir said.

She nodded, "I'll talk with him as you get ready," She started to leave to go find Gandalf.

"Aeronwen," Boromir caught her wrist, "I meant every word I said to Hiluin." Boromir smiled slightly, "The reason I teased you so much is because I was confused by my emotions. Only after you disappeared did I realize how I really felt about you."

Aeronwen smiled slightly, "I only wish I were not confused. My heart still hasn't decided on how I love either of you," She blushed, "But… I have cared about you since I first read the legends in my world. I was so sad when you died in Amon Hen… That may be why I'm the one for the prophecy," She looked up at Boromir, "Don't let him kill you. I couldn't bear watching you die first hand."

Boromir's smile widened, "Then your heart has chosen, for if I don't die then he will."

"NO! I don't want anyone to die on my account," She shook her head, "If… When… you beat him, grant him a pardon and welcome him back to Gondor. If he doesn't accept the pardon, then Aragorn can make it official when he is crowned," She sighed, "I must go. They'll wonder where I am. Come on."

1 _Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl_


	17. Duel for Love

Gandalf let her stay for the duel. After all, the Men were fighting over her as well as a not well thought out revenge.

"This is where you will die," Hiluin sneered, his silver armor made him look like Ajax, but in Achilles' armor from _Troy_.

Boromir was clad in the same armor he had worn during Helm's Deep. It had been quickly repaired by the blacksmiths and a white tree was painted on the chest. Boromir twirled his long sword much like he had in Moria, "I am ready."

"I shall stand as arbitrator," Gandalf said, "Any unfair play in this duel will have grave consequences," He bowed back and the two Men began their duel.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Merry asked Pippin as Hiluin stuck first, driving Boromir down.

Pippin shrugged and Aragorn spoke, "Hiluin has the brute strength and skills of a ranger, and because he is a ranger his reflexes are quick. However due to his great strength and larger build, Hiluin is not as quick as the smaller rangers. Hiluin is built for strength, not agility," Aragorn paused, "Boromir is swift and can think quickly on his feet from his years as a soldier of Gondor," Boromir rolled out from under Hiluin's strike and tried to slice at his knees. Hiluin jumped and struck again, "From what I hear, Boromir is the best soldier in the Gondor army only matched by his younger brother, Faramir," Aragorn studied the swordsmanship skills, "I would say that this is a very even fight," Boromir parried, but Hiluin tore the cloth of Boromir's sleeve.

"Who are you hoping will win?" Pippin asked Aeronwen as Boromir struck Hiluin's bastard sword.

She quivered as she watched the battle, "I hope they come to a truce or a tie or something. I don't want either of them to die."

Only moments later Hiluin tripped and his bastard sword clattered away as Boromir put his long sword to Hiluin's throat, "You are beaten," Boromir said.

Hiluin scowled, but there was a devious glint in his icy blue eyes, "I may not have my sword, but I do have other weapons," He unsheathed a dagger so quickly that no one saw him plunge the weapon into Boromir's stomach, "If you love Aeronwen so much why do you continue to insult her as a female?" Hiluin growled as he dug the knife further into Boromir's stomach, "That is no way to take to ladies such as Aeronwen. She deserves more than Gondorian scum such as yourself," He tore the dagger blade from Boromir's stomach and raised it to give the final blow.

"NO!" Aeronwen screamed, "HILUIN DON'T DO THIS!" She ran towards them and pushed Boromir out of the way of the knife as Hiluin descended. The blow landed in her shoulder and she cried out in pain.

Hiluin's blue eyes widened with horror, "What have I done?" He backed away a few steps, "I am truly very sorry… That blow was not meant for you."

Legolas, who had just entered the room came towards Aeronwen as quickly as he could, "You must see a healer," He said softly.

"No, I'm alright," Aeronwen took a firm grip on the knife and tore it from her shoulder, "Tend to Boromir. He's got a worse wound than I do," Legolas nodded and went to Boromir.

As Legolas had been speaking to Aeronwen, Aragorn had confronted Hiluin and was now holding him at sword point. Aeronwen swallowed, trying to ignore the excruciating pain that electrified her arm, "Let him go, Aragorn," She said softly. Aragorn was about to protest when she repeated more loudly, "LET HIM GO!" Aragorn released Hiluin and stepped away so Aeronwen could address Hiluin, "When we first met, I had no idea why I was here in Middle Earth. I put my trust in the people I met in Rivendell… Lord Elrond, Arwen, Aragorn… and you. Only after I became part of the Fellowship did I find out how important my role was to Middle Earth."

"And your role is?" Hiluin asked softly.

"I have to protect the sons of Gondor," She answered, "That includes Boromir, Aragorn, Faramir, Denethor and… you, for you are also a son of Gondor," Aeronwen grit her teeth, "If I had let either of you kill the other, the prophecy would not be fulfilled and Middle Earth would fall to Sauron. I don't want to see that happen," She looked up at Hiluin's sad blue eyes, "I… I love Boromir," She instantly looked away, but Hiluin caught her chin and kissed her.

He slowly broke the kiss with a sad frown on his face, "No, you do not love me," He sighed and smiled slightly, "There was nothing. No spark. Maybe I only thought I loved you, but the truth must be that I am meant for someone else," He then bowed, "I am truly sorry for the trouble I have caused, and I renounce my vow to kill the Steward's family as long as I am able to receive a pardon from the King when he is crowned."

"You will receive it," Aragorn said, "For when this war is over, Aragorn, son of Arathorn will become King of Gondor."

Hiluin stared, "You were the heir to Gondor's Kingship all these years and you kept it hidden from all the rangers."

Aragorn smiled, "Yes."

Hiluin bowed, "My King, I hope to serve you in the future once I return to the white walls of Minas Tirith."

Aragorn put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "You have my friendship, Hiluin, but please, do not attack Boromir again. Next time you may have to fight three of us."

"I shall follow you to Minas Tirith," Hiluin bowed again, "And I will protect my King with my life."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Boromir had seen the healers and his stomach wound was healing quickly through Gandalf's magic. He had used most of his magic to heal Aeronwen's wound on her shoulder to that it wouldn't scar.

"He will be well is a few days," Gandalf reassured Aeronwen as they were about to leave for Minas Tirith.

"I shall see you again, Aeronwen," Aragorn hugged her, "I shall watch Hiluin and Boromir like a hawk."

"And I shall be by the side of my King and his Captain," Hiluin vowed.

Gimli came towards her, "Keep yourself safe, lass. Gondor can be a very harsh society."

Aeronwen smiled, "Well, if Boromir lets me, I'll smack some sense into his father." Gimli chuckled.

Boromir, who could only sit up in a chair had come to bid Aeronwen farewell, smiled, "Yes, you may if he is being thick headed."

Legolas came forward, "We shall see each other again, Aeronwen. We will follow you to Minas Tirith if Gondor wants help."

"Oh, they'll need help alright," Aeronwen smirked, "I'll make sure of that."

"Come, Aeronwen. We must go," Gandalf said.

"Good bye all," Aeronwen waved, "I'll see you soon!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Gandalf," Aeronwen spoke up, "how long is it to Gondor?"

"A three days as the Nazgûl flies," Gandalf answered.

"Great…" She scowled, "Well, at least I have lembas," She trailed off, "Hey, Gandalf…"

"Yes, Alexandra?"

"Do you think you could send me home for a while? And when you need me, just tell me." She asked, "I really don't NEED to be there, but I would like to meet Faramir and Denethor… Well, not so much Denethor…" She then paused, "Actually, just call me back when you get close to Gondor. How does that sound?"

"I could do that," Gandalf answered, "It was fairly hard the first time I brought you back, but each time Galadriel said it would be less draining on both of us."

"YES!" Aeronwen grinned, "Can I take stuff back with me?"

"Yes, you may," Gandalf said.

"I want to go back with these clothes on and all of my stuff."

Gandalf slowed his horse so he rode next to her, "May I ask why?"

"Well," Aeronwen shrugged, "there's a holiday called Halloween is coming up soon… it's where we all dress up in costumes… and I want to look like I'm from Middle Earth." She smiled, "I have authentic stuff. OH! And I'll bring back some stuff from my world that have to do with this one."

"Very well, Alexandra." Gandalf raised his staff, "Farewell."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexi awoke on her couch still in her Middle Earth clothes, "It worked! THANK YOU GANDALF!"

"_You are very welcome, Alexandra."_

_"Are we permanently connected or something?"_

_"Yes, you are connected to Middle Earth through the prophecy of Gondor."_

_"Oh, alright."_

"LEXI! LET ME IN!" Derek pounded on the door.

"Hold on just a second!" Lexi said as she rushed to her apartment door.

Once she opened it, Derek came in, "Are you rea… HOLY SHIT!" He looked at her apparel, "You went all out… Dirt… smell and all! Have you showered recently?"

Lexi smiled, "It took a long time to find all of this. Especially the sword…" She drew it, "It's real, you know."

"COOL!" Derek's eyes lit up, "Can I hold it?"

"Uh… no. You're not trained," She sheathed her weapon.

"You're not trained either," Derek scowled, adjusting his mustache, "I couldn't even find a sword for my Will Turner costume… How did you afford all of that?"

"Ummm… Garage sale and made it myself?"

"Is that REAL gold?" He fingered the embroidery on her sleeve.

"Are you stupid?"

"No."

"It's obviously NOT real gold," Lexi rolled her eyes, although it actually was.

"Alright, let's go," Derek said, "Sophie's going to be there as Elizabeth Swan, and I don't want to be late."

She sighed, "Alright, alright. Just let me get my camera."


	18. There and Back Again

Everyone at the party loved her costume.

"It's, like, straight out of the movie!" One girl dressed as a cheerleader said.

"It is as if you have come straight from Middle Earth," One guy dressed as V from _V for Vendetta_ said not knowing how true that phrase was.

_"Alexandra, we are nearing Minas Tirith,"_ She heard Gandalf's voice, "_Would you like to come back now?"_

_"I'm in the middle of a party. And how did you get there so quickly?"_

_"Time varies, my dear."_

_"Alright, I'll contact you as soon as I'm ready."_

_"Very well."_

"Lexi, what's up?" Brett, she new it was Brett because of his voice, walked up to her. He was dressed as Aragorn, but he looked NOTHING like him.

Lexi tried to hold back her laughter, "Are you trying to be Viggo Mortensen?"

"Hey," Brett scowled, "everyone else says I look like him."

"Well, I say you look more like the new Bruce Wayne… what's that guy's name… Christian Bale." She crossed her arms.

"Well, since you said you liked _Lord of the Rings_, I thought I'd dress up as a character from it. And who really knows what Aragorn really looks like," Brett shrugged.

"Not like you," She mumbled very quietly. Then she smiled, "Well, I commend you for trying, but my heart belongs to Boromir," That was very true.

"Well, I could quickly go change. I have a Boromir costume in my trunk just in case you didn't like Aragorn," Brett smirked.

_"Oh god… Gandalf help me get rid of this guy."_

_"I cannot do anything. I am sorry. But I have been meditating and listening to what is happening," _He chuckled, _"This young man seems to care for you."_

_"But I don't want him to care for me. I am in love with Boromir. Can you help me PLEASE?"_

_"I am sorry," _Gandalf replied, _"There is nothing I can do. You may want to tell him of your love for Boromir. It may help with this complication."_

"Lexi? You ok?" Brett asked.

"Just communing with the White Wizard." Lexi smirked.

"What? Gandalf or Saruman? Who's stealing our theme?" Brett looked around for someone that remotely looked like Gandalf or Saruman the White.

"Oh, just… go away. And anyways, I'm supposed to be Éowyn," Lexi retorted, "And she marries Faramir… And I doubt you have THAT costume."

"I get the feeling that you don't like me very much," Brett frowned.

Lexi scowled, "I guess Derek never told you that I have a boyfriend!"

"Woah! Geez, I had no clue!" Brett backed off immediately, "Sorry. I guess… I'll see you later." He briskly walked away.

_"Finally."_

_"That may not have been the kindest way to let him know that your interests lay elsewhere," _She heard Gandalf sigh, _"You should apologize for being so harsh, Alexandra."_ Lexi rolled her eyes, _"Do not roll your eyes at me, young lady."_

Lexi froze, _"You can see me too?"_

Gandalf chuckled, _"Yes."_

"Lucky you." She mumbles out loud.

"What?" Derek was right next to her.

"You uh… have… uh Sophie…" Lexi stammered, "And my boyfriend is miles away."

Derek spit out his drink, "BOYFRIEND! When did you get a boyfriend? Last I checked you didn't have one."

"Just got one," Lexi smirked, "His name is…"

"YOU FORGOT HIS NAME!?" Derek looked appalled.

"Well, if I told you his REAL name, you wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

"Boromir son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor."

"Sean Bean?" Derek gaped, "YOU ARE DATING SEAN BEAN? When did THAT happen?"

"NO!" Lexi scowled, "Not Sean Bean. Boromir."

"But… Sean Bean IS Boromir."

"No, no, no, no," Lexi shook her finger.

"What the hell are you talking about? Sean Bean played Boromir in the movies," Derek was now extremely confused.

"Yes, but that does not necessarily mean he IS Boromir, Lexi smirked, "Boromir does not have a scar over one of his eyes."

"How would you know?"

"I've met him personally."

"Right… I think you've had too much to drink," Derek said, "We're going home."

_"I KNEW he wouldn't believe me."_

_"Yes, it is to be assumed that it would happen." _Gandalf answered, _"Although, I know Boromir would like to go to your world after the war is over."_

_"Yeah. That would be great. That would show everyone that Sean Bean is not Boromir."_

_"I would like to see our counterparts from your world."_

_"I'll bring pictures, how does that sound?"_

_"Very well, Alexandra."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Lexi got home, she went online. She printed off the best pictures, which happened to be the ones themed from _Lord of the Rings_, of the actors that had portrayed the main characters in the movies. "I'm going to show these to Gandalf and Pippin when I get back and then they're gape at how much Sir Ian McKellen and Billy Boyd look like them."

"Lex, are you talking to yourself again?" Derek asked from the other room.

"Ummm… Maybe?" Lexi yelled. She gathered her pictures, _"Gandalf, I'm ready."_

_"Very good, Alexandra."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aeronwen opened her eyes and saw the white city of Minas Tirith, "WOW!" She said, "This is BETTER than the movie," She paused, "To Minas Tirith?" Aeronwen asked.

"Yes, indeed," Gandalf smiled. They mounted their horses and galloped towards the White City, "Boromir felt your departure."

"How do you know?" Aeronwen asked.

"I heard him cry after you left," Gandalf said.

"You must have keen ears." She smirked.

Gandalf laughed, "Oh, no, I did not hear him, per say, but I felt his grief. The connection between myself and the rest of the Fellowship is strong, and it is much like your connection between the worlds."

"Ok… I think I get it," Aeronwen said, "Does he know I'm back?"

The White wizard smiled, "Yes. He feels your presence in this world again, but I am afraid he is not happy that you left even for a little while."

"Oh geez," She sighed, "I hope he doesn't get extremely over protective. I hate when that happens."

"He may have thought that you were in danger," Gandalf said, "The last time you left this world it was because you were wounded very badly."

"Well, then, when he comes with Aragorn and the rest, I'll talk to him," She resolved.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The arrived at the first level of the seven teared Minas Tirith.

"Make way!" Gandalf yelled as the two horses galloped through the levels of the city.

They came to the courtyard of the citadel, "It's the tree, Gandalf," Pippin exclaimed when he saw the white tree, "Gandalf!"

"Yes, the White Tree of Gondor, the tree of the King. Lord Denethor however is not the king. He is a steward only. A caretaker of the throne," Gandalf explained,"Do not speak of Boromir," Gandalf warned as the walked up the stairs to the citadel.

"Better yet, don't speak at all? Just let you speak?" Aeronwen smirked.

"Yes, if you will," The White wizard nodded.

Denethor sat on the Steward's throne holding Boromir's broken horn of Gondor. He had a scowl on his face when he saw the three of them.

"Hail Denethor, son of Ecthelion, Lord and Steward of Gondor." Gandalf bowed and Pippin and Aeronwen followed his lead, "I come with tidings in this dark hour… and with counsel. I would like to present Aeronwen of the prophecy of Gondor."

"The prophecy?" Denethor looked Aeronwen up and down.

_I'm feeling violated…_She thought.

Denethor glared, "If you are the one from the prophecy, then tell me, why is my son dead?" He held out the cloven horn.

"Well, I… umm…" Aeronwen stuttered. She bit her lip, remembering the first time she had read the _Lord of the Rings _novels and reading Boromir's death scene. Then, seeing it in the movies… her friends had thought she was crazy when she started bawling during Boromir's death scene, "I am sorry…" She whispered, "I didn't get there in time…. Boromir…" She grit her teeth as the scene played in her mind.

"Of course you could not! How could the Valar send a WOMAN to try to protect my son?" Denethor stood, rage burning in his dark eyes, "And you have the nerve to come here to Minas Tirith after what you have done?"

"No one can replace Boromir," Aeronwen said, a tear slowly going down her cheek, "But you have never loved Faramir as you have Boromir… never given Faramir credit for everything he's done. He deserves more that to be brushed aside."

"Faramir," Denethor scowled, "He is worthless. Boromir was everything to me and to Gondor."

She growled, but Gandalf shushed her with his eyes, "Lord Denethor, we have just come from Rohan, and the armies of Mordor are massing to attack Minas Tirith. We need you to gather your armies to retaliate the attack."

"Boromir died to save us, my kinsmen and me," Pippin came forward and knelt. Aeronwen smiled, for she had never told Pippin what actually would have happened in Amon Hen if she hadn't been there. Pippin was a smart hobbit after all, "He fell defending us from many foes."

"Pippin…" Gandalf growled.

"I offer you my service, such as it is, in payment of this debt," Pippin continued with out delay.

"This is my first command to you: how did you escape and my son did not? So mighty a man as he was," Denethor asked.

Aeronwen spoke, "He was pierced by many arrows… With each arrow he continued fighting until he was completely spent," She looked down, "I saw him staring death in the eye before I charged in to fight the Uruk-Hai that threatened him."

Gandalf moved Pippin aside, "Get up," He growled and eyed Aeronwen as if to tell her to be quiet, but she did not see. Gandalf's face softened when he saw the tears in her eyes and turned his attention to Denethor, "My lord, there will be a time to grieve for Boromir, but it is not now. War is coming. The enemy is on your doorstep! As Steward, you're charged with the defense of this city. Where are Gondor's armies?" Gandalf asked, "You still have friends. You're not alone in this fight. Send word to Théoden of Rohan. Light the beacons."

"You think you are wise, Mithrandir, yet for all your subtleties you have not wisdom. Do you think the eyes of the White Towers are blind? I have seen more than you know," Denethor scowled, "With your left hand you would use me as a shield against Mordor. And, with your right, you seek to supplant me!" He glared, "I know who rides with Théoden of Rohan. Oh, yes. Words have reached my ears of this Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and I tell you now: I will not bow to this Ranger from the north. Last of a ragged house long bereft of Lordship!"

"Authority is not given to you to deny the return of the King, Steward!" Gandalf retorted.

_There's the title again…_Then Aeronwen stepped forward again, "Boromir accepted him."

"The whole rule of Gondor is mine! And no other's!" Denethor stood, enraged, "My son was a fool to think otherwise."

"Come," Gandalf ordered Pippin and nodded to Aeronwen to follow.


	19. The Younger Brother

"All has turned to vain ambition…" Gandalf said as they walked away from the great hall.

Aeronwen cut Gandalf off, "I say well done, Pip," She smirked at Gandalf, "We have that stupid Steward right where we want him."

"I do not understand," Gandalf looked at her, confused.

"As I said before, in my legends, Boromir dies," Aeronwen said, "And Denethor is exactly like he is now. And since Pippin is in his service, we have access to the fire towers to signal Rohan."

"Ah, yes. Excellent," Gandalf grinned, "I had not thought of that before. It is a great benefit," He stared up at the white tree, "A thousand years this city has stood. Now, at the whim of a madman it will fall. The White Tree, the tree of the king, will never bloom again."

"Why are they still guarding it?" Pippin asked.

"They have hope," Aeronwen smiled.

"Yes, a faint and fading hope that one day it will flower. A King will come, and this city will be as it once was, before it fell into decay," Gandalf nodded, "The old wisdom borne out of the west was forsaken. Kings made tombs more splendid than the houses of the living, and counted the old names of their descent dearer than the names of their sons," Gandalf looked at the citadel, "Childless lords sat in aged halls musing on heraldry, or in high cold towers asking questions of the stars. And so the people of Gondor fell into run. The line of kings failed. The white tree withered. The rule of Gondor was given over to lesser men."

Pippin looked out to see red on the hillside, "Mordor…"

"Yes, there it lies. This city has dwelt ever in the sight of its shadow," Gandalf stood beside him.

"'Storm's coming,'" Aeronwen said in her best Batman voice.

"This is not the weather of the world. This is the device of Sauron's making," The White Wizard looked to Mordor, "A broil of fumes he sends ahead of his host. The Orcs of Mordor have no love of daylight. So he covers the face of the sun to ease their passage along the road to war. When the shadow of Mordor reaches this city, it will begin."

"Well… Minas Tirith. Very impressive. So where are we off to next?" Pippin asked.

"Oh it's too late for that, Peregrin. There's no leaving this city. Help must come to us," Gandalf said.

Later that afternoon, Aeronwen found Gandalf and Pippin in their room inspecting Pippin's new armor, "Oh, and now that we have time, I have the pictures you wanted to see."

"Very well," Gandalf said, "Let's see them."

Aeronwen took the folded pieces of paper from her pocket and flattened them against the white stone of Minas Tirith, "Here… this is Frodo… Elijah Wood is his real name," She went through each character saying his or her character name first and then his or her real name.

"Those actors look very much like us, I must say," Gandalf said, "However, there are a few things about them that are different."

"Like the scar over Boromir's… err… Sean Bean's eye? And Orlando Bloom's eyes and hair being brown?"

"Yes and many other things that are hard to see if you do not know our part as well." Gandalf said.

"What is the name of my counterpart?" Pippin asked.

"Billy Boyd." Aeronwen said, "He's from a place called Scotland which is a lot like the Shire."

"Hmmm… Bilee Boid…" The hobbit tried to pronounce the name.

He nodded, "And the man who played me…"

"Sir Ian McKellen."

"**Sir** Ian Mik-kellen?" Gandalf smiled, "A knight. Yes, he must have put on a mask to make him look more like me."

Aeronwen shrugged, "He got a lot of make up and false hair and such. Well, pretty much everyone had to put on fake hair and make up. Short hair for men is the style in my world nowadays… Although some do grow it out… But that's rare."

"Hmmm…" Gandalf nodded.

Pippin's eyes had wandered to the sky, "There's no more stars. Is it time?" He looked to Gandalf.

"Yes."

"It's so quiet," Pippin looked over the balcony towards Mordor.

"The calm before the storm," Aeronwen stood beside the hobbit.

"Well said," Gandalf nodded.

"I don't want to be in a battle, but waiting on the edge of one I can't escape is even worse! Is there any hope, Gandalf? For Frodo and Sam?" Pippin looked up at the White Wizard.

"There never was much hope. Just a fool's hope," Gandalf said.

"But there is hope," Aeronwen said, "And even the smallest bit of hope can help win a war."

"Yes, but our enemy is ready, his full strength gathers. Not only orcs, but men as well, legions of Haradrim from the South, mercenaries from the coast… all will answer Mordor's call," He paused as if he was hearing the Men he spoke of, "This will be the end of Gondor as we know it. Here the hammer stroke will fall the hardest. If the river is taken, if the garrison at Osgiliath falls, the last defense of this city will be gone."

"But we've got the White Wizard," Aeronwen smirked, "And he's uber cool and powerful."

Gandalf smiled, "Yes, but Sauron has yet to reveal his deadliest servant to Minas Tirith. The one who would lead Mordor's armies in war. The one they say no living man can kill: the Witch-King of Angmar."

"Ooooh! Scary guy that can't be killed by a MAN," She smirked, "I'll do the deed if no one else will. He was chased off by a torch and is afraid of the water… Oooo scary."

Gandalf nodded and turned to Pippin who looked confused, "You've met him before. He stabbed Frodo on Weathertop," Gandalf paused, "He is the lord of the Nazgûl, the greatest of the nine. Minas Morgûl is his lair," The White Wizard looked out to Mordor, "The board is set. The pieces are moving."

"It's a game of Wizard's Chess." Aeronwen whispered.1

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that afternoon, Aeronwen had changed into the requested ladies' garb of Gondor. She wandered the halls of the castle, for these places had never been described to anyone in her world. She heard news of Faramir's return from a great loss at Osgiliath. He had been in the counsel of his father as Aeronwen had wandered the halls.

"Magnificent statue, is it not?" A voice sounding much like Boromir's said behind her.

Aeronwen turned to find Faramir not far off from where she was standing, "Good day to you, Captain Faramir," She bowed with a slight smile on her face, "I've heard a lot about you from Boromir. I swear you look just like him." _Although he looks more like Daisy._

Faramir swallowed, "It is a pity that he met his death on this journey. O Boromir… Why was it so?"

She sighed, "The Ring corrupts the hearts of Man and blackens their very soul until they meet their doom by the hands of the enemies. Oh, by the way, my name's Aeronwen."

The Captain nodded, "As I was told by two Halflings that strode through the land of Gondor not three days ago. They also showed me the Ring's evil; I had to let them go, for I knew if would not save Gondor."

She looked at the statue again and sang softly, "The fair phoenix flew around the two as they embraced in the sun. Though they would ne'er see the other again they exchanged their rings and were one."

"Boromir must have taught you that song," Faramir smiled slightly, "Do you know its meaning?"

"Well, in my world, the phoenix is a symbol of undying love. Some cultures name the phoenix as meaning man-woman. And since the phoenix dies and is reborn from its own ashes…"

"Yes, yes. That is the meaning of the phoenix; however, the song means something deeper," Faramir said, "If he taught THIS poem to you, he was declaring that he cared for you."

Aeronwen blushed, "I knew that."

"Then you must grieve as much as my father and me," The Captain said, "You must have cared for him also?" He inquired.

"Yes…" She nodded, "But I have survivor's guilt," She grit her teeth, "I should've been there to help him. As soon as I heard the horn of Gondor I ran as quickly as I could to help him, but by the time I got there Boromir was mortally wounded and talking to Aragorn," She swallowed, "Boromir acknowledged Aragorn as King of Gondor, you know… But he never declared anything to me openly about any sort of… love…" She bit her lip. Just imagining that Boromir was dead when he wasn't hurt more than she thought it would.

Faramir bowed his head, "Well, I do hope that here you may find some peace with his family. My father may be scornful, but he is a good Man. If you need to speak to me, I will listen to what ever you may have to say," He bowed, "Good day. I must prepare for battle."

"Wait, Faramir…" Aeronwen said hesitantly, "As the chosen one of the prophecy, I have to tell you that if you go, you may not come back alive… well… you will, but just barely. Your father will see that you are valuable, just like Boromir," Then she smiled, "It seems that the parts of our Fellowship have ways of… resurrecting themselves, if you know what I mean. Gandalf the Grey died, but was reborn as Gandalf the White," She paused and then whispered, "Boromir is not dead."

Faramir's eyes widened, "So you lied to my father."

"It was for the best. He must see that you are just as good as your brother," She said, "It's the only way that we can get help from Rohan," She grit her teeth, "Your stubborn father does not believe that Sauron is massing an army to attack, slaughter and completely destroy Minas Tirith. Osgiliath is just the beginning. You cannot win… Resistance if futile. But Rohan will come to help and then the Fellowship with the undead to defeat the remaining enemies," Aeronwen smiled, "This is the last part of the story that I know, and it ends with the return of the king… Aragorn, son of Arathorn."

"Thank you for the warning and the good news, Aeronwen." Faramir smiled, "But I must try to reclaim Osgiliath."

"'Try not.'" Aeronwen quoted, "'Do or do not. There is no try.'"2

"Wise words for someone so young," The Captain said, "But I will go to fight. I must prove that I am worth the same as my brother. Farewell," He kissed her hand and left her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I couldn't stop him," Aeronwen told Gandalf, "It's a good thing Rohan is on its way."

"Osgiliath is lost," Gandalf nodded, "I could not stop him either. He is stubborn, like his father."

"Yep. And Faramir will come back mostly dead," She smirked slightly at her allusion to _The Princess Bride_.

"Mostly dead?"

"Well, when you're all dead, there's no bringing you back," Aeronwen explained, "When you're mostly dead, you can bring them back if you tend to them soon enough. But, of course, Denethor is an idiot and most likely will think Faramir is completely dead."

"I see," Gandalf nodded, "You are the one from the prophecy for Gondor. You must prevent this from happening."

"I will," She nodded, "Where's Pippin?"

"He is currently with the Steward," Gandalf answered.

"I'm going to go see him and send him to you," She said, "I'll keep Denethor company."

1 _Harry Potter_

2 _Star Wars_


	20. A Story for the Steward

Aeronwen entered the great hall and heard Pippin singing a song for the Steward:

"Home is behind, the world ahead  
and there are many paths to tread.

Through shadow to the edge of night  
until the stars are all alight.

Mist and shadow cloud and shade  
all shall fade, all shall fade."

As soon as he finished his song, she entered, "That's the best I've ever heard that song sung, Pip," She smiled.

Pippin smiled slightly, "Thank you, but it is a sad song."

"Yes, it is," Aeronwen nodded, "Gandalf wants to talk to you. He's just there," She pointed down the hall. Pippin smiled at Aeronwen and bowed to Denethor.

"So… what can I do for you, my Lord Denethor?" She asked as politely as possible.

"More wine," He said as he chewed on a piece of meat.

Aeronwen sighed and looked around for a servant. Apparently, a servant had heard Denethor's request and instantly brought more wine, "Well, there you go," She said.

"Tell me," Denethor began, "how did my son die?"

She sighed, "We were resting on the shores of Amon Hen. Boromir and Frodo, one of the Halflings, had disappeared. I went to find them and came upon Boromir trying to steal the Ring from Frodo… Boromir was actually attacking Frodo… pinning the Halfling to the ground. I threw a knife at the tree in front and to the left of Boromir giving Frodo time to escape."

"Fool," Denethor spat, "I wanted my son to have the Ring and to bring it to Minas Tirith."

Aeronwen sighed, "Let me finish!" Denethor took some type of vegetable, put it in his mouth and chewed it so the juice spilled out of his lips, "Ummm... Sorry, but do you know how disgusting that is?" He glared at her and continued eating, "Ok. Never mind then. I guess this is the downfall of manners. 'Whatever happened to class?'" She sang. She cleared her throat and continued her story, "Anyways, I had to knock some sense into Boromir. The Ring had taken hold on his soul and was slowly blackening it… turning him evil. I had to get him to return to the light before it consumed him. 'Once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny,'"1 She quoted, "He would have turned on you."

"Rubbish," was Denethor's reply as he bit into a piece of chicken, "Boromir was loyal to me."

"Not when under the influence of the Ring. The third owner of the Ring, Sméagol, killed his best friend over it and now is obsessed with getting it back," Aeronwen said, "Choked him to death and watched the light leave his eyes. The Ring was Sméagol's precious. Even the fourth owner, Bilbo, had problems with needing the Ring later in life. He almost couldn't give it up when he left home for the final time. It's even affecting its current owner now… It's affecting Frodo enough that he almost doesn't destroy it in the end…" She shook her head, "The Ring is one hundred percent evil, and its full power can only be realized by Sauron. Otherwise it just gives its owner long life and invisibility as well as an addiction to these two powers."

"Hmmm…" Denethor grunted.

Aeronwen sighed, "Anyways, back to Boromir… He tried to apologize to Frodo for trying to take the Ring by force, but Frodo was long gone. I lost track of Boromir until the Uruk-Hai attacked. I found him protecting two other Halflings, Pippin you know, and his companion Merry, as if he were trying to redeem himself. By the time I got there, he had two arrows in him and was still fighting strong. The Uruk-Hai with the bow shot him once more before I started to fight it. The Uruk-Hai almost killed me too if Aragorn had not stepped in to finish it off." She bit her lip as she remembered Boromir's dying speech from the movies, "I'm going to quote what the last words he said:

'_They took the little ones,' He said breathing hoarsely._

_Aragorn and I gathered near him as Legolas, an Elf, and Gimli, a dwarf, finally arrived on the scene, 'Be still,' Aragorn ordered._

'_Frodo! Where is Frodo?' Boromir asked._

'_I let Frodo go,' Aragorn whispered._

'_Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the Ring from him,' Boromir said. _

'_The Ring is beyond our reach now,' I said, 'Frodo's on his way to Mordor, and I bet Sam followed him.'_

_Boromir gave a small smile and then looked to Aragorn, 'Forgive me. I did not see it,' He said, 'I have failed you all.'_

_Aragorn shook his head, 'No, Boromir, you fought bravely! You have kept your honor.'_

_I reached for an arrow, but Boromir caught my hand to stop me, 'Leave it! It is over. The world of Men will fall, and all will go to darkness… and my city to ruin.' He looked at me with a sadness in his eyes that I had never seen before, 'I am sorry…' He trailed off as his breathing became harsh again._

_I stroked his hair, 'You fought hard and bravely, Boromir. You will be remembered as a great hero… One of these great heroes from my world once said, "Men are haunted by the vastness of eternity. And so we ask ourselves: will our actions echo across the centuries? Will strangers hear our names long after we are gone, and wonder who we were, how bravely we fought, how fiercely we loved?"__2__ Yes, I say to you, Boromir… You will always be remembered… Always… "This war will never be forgotten, nor will the heroes who fight in it,"__3__' _I was crying by this point, Lord Denethor…

'_I do not know what strength is in my blood,' Aragorn said to Boromir, 'but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall… nor our people fail!'_

'_Our people?' Boromir smiled as Aragorn took his hand firmly, 'Our people,' He then reached for his broken sword, but he couldn't reach it, so I handed it to him and he put it to his chest. With his free hand he ran a hand down my cheek, 'I will miss you, Aeronwen…' And then he turned back to Aragorn, 'I would have followed you, my brother… my captain… my King,' And Boromir passed._

'_Be at peace, Son of Gondor,'_ _Aragorn closed Boromir's eyes._" Aeronwen finished, "Those beautiful moss green eyes… how I miss them."

By this time Denethor had stopped eating, "Three arrows," He said with slight pride in his voice, "Boromir was always strong. Stronger than Faramir."

"Well, now Faramir will be strong," Aeronwen said.

"No. Faramir will never be strong," Denethor sneered.

"Then you are a terrible father," She glared, "A father with favorites is a terrible father."

Denethor's eyes narrowed with rage, "How dare you speak to me that way. I could have you thrown out of Minas Tirith or killed. And where would you go?"

Aeronwen shrugged, "Back to Rohan… or home."

"Yes, go home and cry to your mother," Denethor sneered.

Aeronwen stiffened, "For your information, my mother AND my father are BOTH dead."

Suddenly Denethor's face softened, "I am deeply sorry." He finally understood that she was like a kindred spirit for Boromir. They had suffered the death of a parent, in her case, parents.

"Yeah right. You don't care," She sneered as tears came to her eyes, "I bet you wouldn't even care if Faramir died at Osgiliath."

"THIS IS OUTRAGOUS!" Denethor stood.

"I only speak the truth," Aeronwen glared, "Well… mostly…" She added to herself. Then she faced Denethor, "Men who have died in this war have a way of resurrecting. Gandalf came back. Why not Boromir?" She looked down, "Why not Boromir…"

Denethor's eyes narrowed, but not in anger, but with amusement, "You loved my son." Aeronwen didn't answer, "Your face tells all, Lady Aeronwen." She arched an eyebrow at the Steward finally addressing her by name, "You must feel the same pain I do."

"Not exactly the same, but yes, I feel pain in my heart," She smiled slightly, "I loved him… but I never told him," Then she started singing "May it Be" from _Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring_.

**May it be **

**An evening star shines down upon you**

**May it be**

**When darkness calls your heart will be true**

**You walk a lonely road**

**Oh how far you are from home**

**Darkness has come.**

**Believe and you will find your way.**

**Darkness has fallen.**

**A promise lives within you now.**

**May it be**

**The shadow's call will fly away**

**May it be**

**You journey on to light the day**

**When the night is overcome**

**You may rise to meet the sun**

**Darkness has come.**

**Believe and you will find your way.**

**Darkness has fallen.**

**A promise lives within you now…**

**A promise lives within you now…**

"I'm… sorry… I've got to go," She ran from the room, trying not to cry. She ran all the way to her room and cried on her bed, "Boromir…"

_"Alexandra, what is wrong?"_

_"Did you hear the song?"_

_"Yes, I did. It brought a tear to my eye as well."_ Gandalf said with sympathy in his voice, _"It is a very beautiful song."_

Aeronwen smiled, _"It was composed for the movie versions of your legend."_

_"Very appropriate."_

Aeronwen smiled, _"Gandalf?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Can I contact Boromir? I just want to hear his voice."_

She heard Gandalf sigh, _"That is very difficult to do."_

_"Please?"_ She begged, _"Just pretending he is dead… I…" _She covered her mouth to try to prevent herself from crying.

_"I shall be in your room very soon, and I will contact Boromir so he can contact you as well."_

_"Thank you so much, Gandalf."_

"My pleasure, Alexandra," Gandalf opened her door and stepped in. He turned to the mirror and started murmuring is a strange language. When he finished, Gandalf turned to Aeronwen, "It is ready." 4

"You are the most awesome wizard I know," She hugged Gandalf.

The mirror swirled and Boromir appeared there as if he were right behind the mirror. There was worry is his moss green eyes, "Aeronwen, what is the matter?"

"Boromir…" She breathed and touched the mirror. He too reached out and his fingers connected with hers, but neither felt the warmth of the other's skin.

"If only I could touch you…" He murmured. Boromir looked to Gandalf, "Thank you, Gandalf," The White wizard smiled, but said nothing as Boromir turned his attention back to Aeronwen, "What is wrong?"

"All this talk of you being dead…" She grit her teeth, "I couldn't lie to your brother… Faramir knows you're alive."

Boromir smiled slightly, "Is all well with him?"

"He went to try to retake Osgiliath… again," Aeronwen looked down, "And it doesn't look good for him of the other Gondorian soldiers."

"Will he die?" Boromir asked softly.

She shook her head, "Although he will be in a coma like state when he comes back… your father will think he's dead."

Boromir frowned, "This is not good. I knew I should have come with you," He saw a tear go down her cheek and it pained him that he couldn't brush it away, "Aeronwen, I will be there soon," He stepped closer to the mirror, "I miss you so much."

Gandalf then spoke, "I cannot hold the spell for much longer, Alexandra."

She nodded, "Boromir, I can't tell your father that you are alive… and by the time you get here, he might be dead…" She looked down.

"Aeronwen, if everything has to play out the way you said it should, my father cannot know that I am alive," Boromir said, "Faramir must receive my father's love before I return."

Aeronwen nodded, "He will…" She looked up at Boromir and ran her hand along the glass as if she were stroking his face, "Boromir, I love you."

He smiled, "I love you also, Aeronwen. I shall see you soon."

The mirror swirled as Gandalf's spell ended, "I am sorry that I could not hold the spell for longer," The White wizard bowed his head, "It is like transferring you between the two worlds. I know it will get easier with time."

"I probably won't need it again," Aeronwen said, turning from the mirror.

"Very well." Gandalf said.

1 _Star Wars_

2 _Troy_

3 _Troy_

4 Following scene inspired by _Fushigi Yûgi_


	21. The Fields of Pelennor

Not long afterwards, Aeronwen, Gandalf and Pippin start preparing for the upcoming battle to protect Minas Tirith.

"'I swear to you I will not let the White City fall,'" She quoted something Aragorn did not get the chance to say in this Middle Earth as she strapped on her sword. Then she sighed.

Pippin knocked on her door, "May I come in, Aeronwen?"

"Sure. Just putting on my weapons," She sheathed her knives on the inside of her cloak, "You need something?"

"My room does not face the battle field," Pippin said. Aeronwen smiled and led him to her balcony, "Wow," Pippin said looking out at the massive number of orcs that seemed to spread to the horizon, "That is a lot of orcs."

Aeronwen shrugged and quoted another epic, "'Numbers do not win a war.'"1

"But I know they should help," Pippin said.

She smiled and nodded, "But we have Rohan on its way and Aragorn and the others too. They're all coming soon," She pushed the hobbit towards the door, "Let's go."

They exit the main castle only to see Denethor weeping over Faramir. Pippin ran close and said, "He's alive!"

"Pip, go find Gandalf. I'm going to try to tell Denethor that Faramir is definitely not dead," Aeronwen said. Pippin ran off and she turned to the Steward of Gondor, "Lord Denethor, as the chosen one of the prophecy, I want to confirm for myself that Faramir is indeed dead."

Denethor glared at her, "How dare you! You let both my sons die! I will not let you near him!"

"Well, if you had let me go to Osgiliath in the first place, Faramir may not be in this shape," Aeronwen sneered and harshly pushed the Steward aside. Many of the soldiers went for their swords, "Draw your sword and it will be you who will die," She sneered at them, "I have been trained by Aragorn, son of Arathorn. And if you hurt me he will not be happy," The soldiers hesitated and stepped back realizing that she had a connection to their rightful King, "Now… let's see…" She ran her hand down Faramir's neck, "Stupid high collar…" She opened the latch on the collar of his tunic and then put two fingers on his neck, "One one-thousand, two one-thousand, three one-thousand…" She counted for ten seconds and smiled, "I am happy to say that your son is not… repeat NOT dead."

"How do you know this?" Denethor growled.

"In my world, we have had many medical advances," Aeronwen explained, "Many of us are trained just like rangers… except more professionally… like healers… I guess… There is a vein on your neck that pumps blood to your brain, and if you can find that vein you can see if the person's heart is beating. I found it, and Faramir's heart IS beating," A wheeze came from Faramir, "See? Not dead," Denethor's face brightened, but he did not smile, "Take him to some healers. If he's left any longer like this he may die."

The soldiers waited for an actual order from a person of authority. Denethor finally gave them a nod, "Take him. I shall follow soon," The soldiers took Faramir inside and Denethor turned to Aeronwen, "You are truly the chosen one of the prophecy," He said giving her a slight bow of gratitude.

Aeronwen smiled, "Pleasure's all mine, my lord," Denethor nodded and left to tend to Faramir.

_"Your mission is complete, Alexandra Jackson."_ A voice said.

_"Who are you? Surely not Galadriel."_ Aeronwen frowned.

The voice laughed, _"No, not Galadriel. I am a Vala. My true name is not important. Your mission is complete, Alexandra Jackson. I shall send you home now."_

_"NOO!" _ Aeronwen almost screamed out loud, _"You can't do this to me! I will not let you take me away from this world when it still needs me! Don't you dare take me away from the people I have come to care about and love."_

The Vala was quiet for a moment, _"You speak of the others in your Fellowship as if they truly existed."_

_"What the hell do you mean?"_ Aeronwen asked.

_"This is a world created from the mind of a person from your world, and yet you allow yourself to care for those that do not exist. How can this be?"_

_"There are many things a voice in my head would not understand."_ Aeronwen sneered.

The Vala seemed to mentally frown, _"You have also allowed yourself to fall in love with a character from a book. Why?"_

_"Boromir is as real to me in this world as Sean Bean is in my world."_ Aeronwen growled.

The Vala sighed, _"You know you do not belong in this world."_

_"Yeah, I know." _Aeronwen sighed, _"But I would rather live the rest of my life here with the people I love."_

_"And what of your brother?"_

Aeronwen paused, _"He's independent. If I still have a body in the other world, put it in a coma or kidnapped or something… just in case I want to return."_

_"Once you choose to stay, you cannot return to your world ever." _The Vala said.

_"I…"_ Aeronwen frowned, _"I want to stay here. My brother can and will cope on his own. I just… I just want to see him one last time after the war is completely over and the Ring is destroyed… Just to explain to him why I'm leaving…"_

_"By the power of The Vala, welcome to Middle Earth."_ The voice said, _"May your life be long and prosperous. I shall tell Gandalf that the mirror in your room is the only way for you to contact your world from now on."_ The Vala's voice faded.

"Derek, I'm sorry." Aeronwen whispered, falling to her knees near the white tree.

"Alexandra, is something the matter?" Gandalf appeared with Pippin near him.

She looked up and smiled slightly, "I am here to stay. So says a Vala."

"A Vala?" The White Wizard said, "Ah yes, a Vala contacted me while I was researching the Ring saying something about the prophecy of Gondor. I had forgotten about it until I met you in Rivendell." Gandalf smiled, "I am glad you chose to stay, but what of your brother, your friends?"

"The Vala said that I can contact my brother through my 'mirror, mirror on the wall,'" 2Aeronwen said, "Kind of reminds me of _The Tenth Kingdom_."

"Ah yes, an excellent idea. An enchanted mirror." Gandalf smiled.

"Now, off to battle!" She said, mounting her horse and riding with Gandalf to the first level of Minas Tirith. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5…" She continued counting in her head to see if she could beat Legolas and Gimli. Several hours later they had retreated to the second level. Aeronwen looked off into the distance, "Looks like Rohan has arrived. GO ROHAN!" She called as the horses broke the line, even though she knew they could not hear her. She saw the Fell Beasts swooping down on the Rohirrim, "I have to help them." She growled as she cut of her 42nd orc head. She made her way to the outside battle field where no Gondorian had set foot since the beginning of the battle. She spotted Éowyn and Merry almost immediately. Her mount had been killed so Aeronwen rushed up, "Need help?"

Éowyn smiled, "Thank you, Aeronwen. We shall fight in battle together."

Aeronwen saw the Witch King's Fell Beast mortally wound King Théoden, "NO!" She sliced an orc arm and stabbed it in the neck.

Éowyn cut off the Feel Beast's head and backed away as it fell. She ran to Théoden, "Uncle!"

Merry faced the Witch King and swung his sword hitting him hard. The hobbit was no match for the Nazgûl. Merry was thrown back from the Witch King as he dismounted the dead Fell Beast.

Aeronwen to help him, "You ok Merry?"

"Aeronwen?" Merry looked up weakly and smiled, "Yes, I will be alright."

Aeronwen turned to Éowyn, "Shall be slay this foul creature?" Éowyn smiled and nodded, but did not say anything.

Aeronwen and Éowyn circled the Witch King. Aeronwen's feminine face was hidden under her helmet, as was Éowyn's face. Aeronwen dodged the flail that the Witch King held and stuck his swinging arm. Something like electrocution went up her arm and it went numb. Aeronwen dropped her sword as she watched Éowyn strike the final blow to the Witch King.

"You cannot kill me!" The Witch King screamed from his weakened state, "I cannot be killed by any Man!"

Éowyn removed her helmet, "I am no Man."

Aeronwen used her left hand to remove her helmet as well, "And neither am I."

Éowyn struck. "NO!" The Witch King crumpled.

The field was suddenly cleansed of almost all the evil brought on by Sauron by the King of the Dead and his soldiers. Aeronwen knew that the Fellowship couldn't be far behind. She smirked, counting in her head, "Final count… 112. Booyah," She murmured to herself. She saw Aragorn come and slice up one of the orc Captains, "Hey, Aragorn! I see you've got Andúril!"

"I have had it for a long while," Aragorn looked at her confused as he sliced off another orc head.

"Oh… I guess I never noticed," Aeronwen said as the undead green army came through and killed all the orcs in sight. She turned to Théoden and Éowyn who was holding his hand as he died.

Éowyn collapsed and went unconscious, "Éowyn!" Aeronwen came to her and started wobbling, "Woah..." She held her head, "That Witch King…" Aeronwen fell to her knees.

"AERONWEN!" She heard Boromir's voice coming closer.

"Boromir…" She trailed off as her eyes went blurry.

"Don't leave me," He caught her and held her close, "Don't leave me again."

Aeronwen smiled, "I won't… It's not that bad…" Her head fell against Boromir's chest as her world darkened.

1 _Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, Witch and the Wardrobe_

2 _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves_


	22. Prepare to March to Mordor

Later that day, Aeronwen awoke in the healer's tent, "You're awake," Boromir smiled and wiped a cloth across her forehead.

She smiled, "Has Éowyn seen Faramir yet?"

"They met just earlier," Boromir smirked, "I think my little brother is in love."

Aeronwen kissed Boromir, "Hmmm. Then he knows slightly how you feel."

"Are you well enough to fight again?" He asked.

"March on the Black Gate?" She grinned, "Just let me at that Eye and I'll kick dust at him."

Boromir laughed and kissed her forehead, "I do love you."

In the late afternoon, she joined the Fellowship in the great hall. Boromir stepped forward taking charge, "Father, may I present to you our King, the heir of Elendil, Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Aragorn has led us through many perils and has saved the lives of many Rohirrim and Gondorians. When Lord Aragorn sits on the throne again, the White Tree will once again bloom," Boromir paused, "I believe Aragorn will make a great King and I will follow him to the end of my days."

Denethor paused to glare at Aragorn, and recognized him as Thorongil the great captain that served under the Steward Ecthelion. Then the Steward sighed, "So be it," He knelt before the King, "I pledge my allegiance to you, Aragorn, King of Gondor."

"Also, father, my companions, Legolas, Elven Prince of Mirkwood and Gimli, son of Glóin," Boromir motioned to the Elf and the dwarf, "They have stayed with Aragorn and myself through all of our trials," Pippin and Merry then entered the great hall with Gandalf not too far behind them. Boromir smiled, "Ah, the two hobbits, Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck of the Shire were also my companions. Also, the White Wizard, Gandalf," Denethor bobbed his head to each member of the Fellowship and then Boromir turned to Aeronwen, "On the journey to Rivendell, I expected to come back with the Ring of Power," He looked down, slightly ashamed, remembering the betrayal of his oath to Frodo, "Aeronwen…" Then he smiled and looked into her eyes, "Alexandra Jackson… I never thought I would find something more precious than the Ring in Rivendell," Aeronwen blushed, "Although we had great differences at first, we have grown to trust one another. Alexandra, you are my one love in all the universes," He took her hand and took a deep breath, "I want to ask for your hand in marriage."

Aeronwen's eyes widened, and she kissed Boromir. She then said, "The Vala is going to let me stay forever, so my answer is… YES!" She flung her arms around Boromir's neck and he kissed her happily.

Aragorn smirked, "Finally."

Aeronwen glared at him, "You'll get your chance with Arwen. Trust me," She looked to Denethor and almost jumped out of her skin when she saw him smiling.

"Well," Aragorn cleared his throat, once again taking the position of leader, "have we decided to march on the Black Gate?"

"SO going!" Aeronwen cheered, "And don't try to stop me. You know you can't." She smirked at Boromir.

"I would not think of it," He gave her an amused smile, "You would follow afterwards anyways."

"You know it!" Aeronwen grinned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"'On the road again…' Again…" Aeronwen sang as she packed her things again, "'Just can't wait to get on the road again…' Again…" There was a knock on her door, "Come on in."

Boromir came in wearing a casual linen tunic and trousers, "You are packing already?"

"Just some things," She replied, "I want to be ready for when ever we go."

Then he paused, "Aeronwen… after this war is over, I shall find you a ring."

"Boromir…" She said quietly. He looked at her and she kissed him, "I am yours, with or without a ring."

"Aeronwen…" Boromir came forward for another kiss, but hesitated. He hovered inches from her lips before he resolved to kiss her again. He pressed against her, running his hands up and down her bare arms. She leaned back, forcing him to lie on top of her. Then he broke the kiss, "We cannot do this. Not now."

"Sorry," Aeronwen said, "I was carried away with the heat of the moment," She grinned, "And it was hot."

He at her, confused, "Pardon?"

Aeronwen smiled, "I was just saying how handsome you are."

"Thank you," He smiled. His moss green eyes glimmered, and his voice rumbled in his throat, "Valar… you are tempting…"

Aeronwen blushed, "Remember, there is still a war going on, and we are fighting in it."

Boromir sighed, "Yes, I know," He ran a hand through his hair, "Aragorn wants to leave tomorrow for the Black Gate."

Aeronwen nodded, "I'll be ready at dawn," Boromir nodded and stood to leave, "Wait." He turned to face her and Aeronwen flushed, "Would you… stay here for the night? I…" Her blush deepened, "I just don't want to be alone."

A smile twitched on Boromir's lips, "As you wish," He leaned towards her and placed a kiss on her cheek, "I shall return."

Aeronwen wished she had some sort of sexy outfit to put on for Boromir when he came back in, but the only thing that was remotely in her taste of sexy was not really sexy at all. She took her night gown and started cutting some of the top with her sword. She smirked as she had turned her long sleeve nightgown in to a spaghetti strap, low cut neck that may show off her cleavage, "I hope he loves this," She put on the nightgown and looked in the mirror, "Yeah, he's going to LOVE this," She smirked, "Not exactly Medieval, but hell if I care."

There was a knock at her door, "Aeronwen, may I come in?" It was Boromir.

"Of course," She answered, hopping on her bed, "Come on in," She leaned back against her pillow. The Captain of Gondor opened the door and froze. Aeronwen grinned, "Hello there, big boy," She said in a sexy old movie damsel style.

Boromir gawked, "Wh… what are you…"

Aeronwen grinned evilly, "You like?"

He gave a slight nod, "I thought we decided we weren't…"

"You're right," She grinned, "I just wanted to show off a little… Give the Captain a bit of pleasure before battle," Aeronwen tossed her hair behind her shoulders as Boromir sat on her bed.

He bent towards her and kissed her, "You are irresistible," He murmured, kissing her again. Then he stopped to stroke her cheek, "You have no idea what you are doing to me."

"Oh, I have some idea," She smirked and kissed him, "You are doing the same to me and I'm just resisting the urge to tear off all your clothes," She blushed.

"I shall comply," He smirked as he stripped off his tunic.

"Woah…" Aeronwen stared. She had seen pictures of Sean Bean shirtless because they were all over the internet. Sure the actor was fit, but nothing compared to his counterpart. Boromir had lean muscles that his clothes had not shown off. He also had a few scars from previous battles. She traced the circular scar on his shoulder, "I should have come sooner," She murmured, "I knew it was going to happen. Why didn't I come sooner?"

"Aeronwen," He held her hand, "you saved my life. Carrying this scar is now a symbol of how much we care for each other."

She leaned against his chest, "The first time a read the legends in my world… reading your death was the most painful of all the events. I've read it over and over hoping that it would change the next time I read it… but each time I cried when you died… Then I saw it with actors on screen… My friends thought I was crazy for liking you more than any of the Elves, especially Legolas."

"Legolas?" Boromir smirked, "Of course your friends would like the Elves."

"Well, we don't have Elves in my world," Aeronwen shrugged, "But the actor that portrayed Legolas is VERY pretty." She laughed, "PRETTY… Not handsome… PRETTY."

Boromir chuckled, "Do not let Legolas hear you say that."

"Oh, he won't hear it from me," Aeronwen smirked, "He's much better looking than his counterpart could ever be," Boromir scowled, "And so are you," She gave him a kiss.

"Hmmm…" He smiled, "And how do I compare to my counterpart?"

"Well, other than his fear of flying… and him having been married three times…" Aeronwen shrugged, "You're pretty much the same looks wise. Of course, he has a scar over his eye from being hit with a boat hook and you have scars…" She looked up and down his chest tracing assorted scars with her fingers, "elsewhere. How did you get all these?"

"Conflicts with orcs… protecting Gondor… the usual." Boromir shrugged, "Nothing terrible."

"Reclaiming Osgiliath before you left for Rivendell?" Aeronwen asked.

"That is in your legends?" There was a slight smile on his face.

"Yep," She nodded, "Showed the brotherly love between you and Faramir and your father showing that you're the favorite…"

Boromir scowled, "I wish my father had not done that. Faramir almost died trying to reclaim Osgiliath again. I always had the strategy, Faramir had the strength."

"Now that we've totally ruined the mood with talk of war…" She leaned back and snuggled under the comforter, "I'm going to sleep."

Boromir lay next to her, "Very well… I am sorry." He put an arm around her and kissed her back.

"For what?" She turned to look at him.

"Ruining the mood," He kissed her neck.

"Hmmm…" She leaned against him, "Well, maybe that's a good thing before we got too far," He held her close, "Stay with me tonight."

"That was the plan," Boromir kissed her neck again.

"Hmmm…" She snuggled against his chest, "Good."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aeronwen felt someone shaking her only moments after she had closed her eyes, "Uhg… five more minutes," She mumbled.

"We do not have five more minutes," said Boromir's voice, "for we are late already."

Aeronwen shot up, the strap of her nightgown fell off her shoulder, "The Black Gate!" She saw a slight blush on Boromir's face and she looked to the fallen strap, "Oh, you know you love it," She smirked as she replaced it.

"The chamber maids have washed your clothing and cleaned your armor," Boromir said, turning away. He already had his clothes and armor on.

"I guess you're an early riser," Aeronwen yawned and finally got out of bed, "Me? I enjoy my sleep."

"I have noticed," Boromir smirked, "Come. I shall help you with your armor once you have changed out of your night clothes," He left the room to give her some privacy.

_And I wanted him to stay… NO! DIRTY MIND! Well, since we are engaged… No, not right now. Neither of us need distractions._ She quickly changed into her traveling clothes and opened her door.

Outside the door, she heard a whistle come from Faramir. She blushed, for she knew he had seen Boromir exit her room earlier. Boromir, who was waiting outside her door pushed her back inside yelling back to his brother, "Nothing of the sort, little brother!" But there was also a slight pink hue to his skin. Boromir picked up her armor, "Quickly, now. Everyone else is ready."

"Yeah, yeah…" Aeronwen scowled, "I know. I'm trying," She put on her breast place and arm guards as well as boots that came up to her knees, "Why does this stuff have to be so heavy?"

"It is for your protection," Boromir said as he checked to make sure her armor was on her body firmly, "I would have it no other way," He kissed her gently, "Shall we?" He motioned to the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they entered the hall together many soldiers stared at Aeronwen. It was not because she was with the son of the Steward, but because she was going in to battle with them.

They joined the Fellowship and Aeronwen whispered to Boromir, "Those guys kept staring at me… I feel violated."

"They are not accustomed to having a lady join them in battle. There is no need to feel… violated," Boromir said back, "And if any of them were looking at you in a lustful way I shall let them know that you are to be MY wife."

"Hmmm…" She smiled slightly, "I'm glad you didn't say that I belong to you."

"A woman like you cannot belong to anyone," He smiled, "You are a free spirit and no one will bring you down."

"May we talk about our battle plans?" Aragorn smirked.

Aeronwen blushed, "Sorry. I was being distracting."

Aragorn nodded, "We will ride to the Black Gate. We know that Frodo must be beyond the borders of Mordor so we must distract the Eye of Sauron long enough to give Frodo a chance to climb Mount Doom and put the Ring in its fires."

"You know, I could do that myself," Aeronwen said, "I could distract Sauron… He's a guy right? I mean… women are so distracting to guys."

"This is why the women do not fight in wars…" Boromir said, "not that they are not capable of fighting." He added when she glared at him.

"Just for that, I'm going to Mordor and giving Sauron a strip tease… Damn I wish I had the Palantír," Aeronwen scowled.

"Aeronwen, please," Aragorn glared, "concentrate on the battle ahead," He shook his head, **_"Im istin tolitho."_** (I knew this would come.)

_**"Le demad Im pedn Sindarin,"** _Aeronwen said. (You forget that I speak Sindarin.) "And I will concentrate. Black Gate… lots of orcs… distract Eye of Sauron. Piece of cake."

Aragorn scowled, "We will have to conceive of a battle plan."

"Nah. No need. Trust me," Aeronwen waved her hand, "The orcs will surround us and… we'll kick some orc ass and then Sauron dies and causes an earthquake as his tower falls. It'll really be more like a hack and slash sort of thing."

"You are sure of this?" Boromir arched an eyebrow.

"I sure hope so. I haven't watched _Return of the King _in a long time… but everything else I have said came true, unless I intervened… like with your supposed 'death' in Amon Hen," She said, "We'll be fine."

"Would you please excuse us, Aeronwen?" Aragorn asked.

"'Us' as in 'all of you except me?'" Aeronwen asked. Aragorn said nothing and Aeronwen scowled, "Fine. Don't believe me. I'm going to get my horse," She walked to the stables.


	23. The Last Battle

As she saddled her horse she grumbled to herself, "Of course they need a battle plan… they never think I'm right."

"Aeronwen?" She heard Hiluin's voice.

"Hey, Hiluin," She said without turning from her horse.

"You are going to the Black Gate with the others, are you not?"

"Of course I am. I'm not stupid enough to go by myself." Aeronwen said.

"After you left, Lord Boromir became angry with Lord Aragorn for not believing in you," Hiluin said, "He cares for you so much that he would become angry with his King. I admire that," Aeronwen smiled, "Lord Boromir said that everything you have said would have come true if you had not intervened. He said that you predicted Gandalf's return after his fall in Moria."

"Yep, I did," Aeronwen nodded as she bridled her horse, "I totally called it that Gandalf would return in Fangorn Forest. Although I didn't expect to have a near death experience in between Moria and Fangorn."

Hiluin nodded, "I shall be riding with Gondor and Rohan to the Black Gate. I had not heard what you had said to Lord Aragorn. I would like to know…"

"Basically, Aragorn yells at Sauron to do his worst, and Sauron sends out about ten thousand orcs. We slaughter them until Frodo destroys the Ring, Mordor sinks into the ground, and everyone lives happily ever after… Except Gollum… who dies… and Sauron… who dies… and the orcs, who die…" She shrugged and tightened her saddle's cinch.

"I am glad to hear that we will be victorious," Hiluin smiled.

"Well, nothing's for sure," Aeronwen turned to him, "Boromir was supposed to die in Amon Hen, and I'm not supposed to be here at all. That might have changed some things… Although I think it helps our chances of winning rather than hurting them."

"I see," Hiluin nodded.

"Are you not supposed to be with the soldiers, Hiluin?" Boromir appeared in the door.

"Yes, my lord," Hiluin bowed, "Good day, Aeronwen," He smiled and left the stable.

Boromir stepped forward, "Aeronwen…"

"Thank you," She interrupted Boromir and smiled at him, "You believed in me when Aragorn doubted me."

"Well, you correctly predicted Gandalf's return. Why would you be wrong about the final battle?" Boromir reasoned.

"If I had told you about Amon Hen when we had been in Lothlórien, I bet you would have done the same thing Aragorn did, except with more of an insult," Aeronwen smirked, "Aragorn has never heard any of my predictions, so I can see why he doubts a little… And it's his job to keep the Rohirrim and the Gondorians safe."

"Well, that may be, but he did not have to offend you."

"Eh… well… some things just… uh…" She blushed, "Never mind," Her horse was ready and she led him out of the stable.

Boromir followed, "Aragorn does want to apologize if he offended you."

Aeronwen waved it off, "No need. He's like an older brother to me, and he doesn't need to apologize if I'm not offended. I just felt a bit out of the loop… clique… group… thing… And anyways, forgive and forget, right?" She smiled.

"Yes. I suppose so," Boromir nodded, "You must tell Aragorn that you have forgiven anything he said to offend you."

"Yeah, I know. I'll tell him," She nodded, mounting her horse, "Where's yours?" She looked at Boromir questioningly.

"It is near Aragorn and the other members of the Fellowship. We are in the front line," Boromir said.

"Oh goodie," Aeronwen glowered, "I get to see ugly orc faces up close."

Boromir and Aeronwen arrived at the front gates of Minas Tirith and came to the front of the lines. Aeronwen cantered to Aragorn, "I'm sorry for being annoying. It's just hard to stop from having a good time when you wake up to see the face of the one you love most. You know what I mean?"

Aragorn smiled slightly, "So you and Boromir…"

"No, nothing like that," Aeronwen blushed, "We just kept each other company and cuddled. Nothing more," Aeronwen smiled, "I also am not offended by anything you said back there," She switched to the common tongue, "I was just frustrated. You see, I can't go back to my world anymore. I've chosen Middle Earth over my world. I wish The Vala could give me a traveling mirror instead of just a seeing mirror. Seeing is not the same as going there."

"I understand," He smiled, "And you know the battle plan already, so I do not need to say anything. Boromir puts much faith in you."

"Of course he does," Aeronwen grinned, "I wouldn't love him if he didn't have faith in me."

Aragorn chuckled and then yelled to the soldiers, "RIDE OUT!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the army reached the Black Gate, Aragorn called out towards the Eye, "Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth! Let justice be done upon him!" The Black Gate slowly opened and the Mouth of Sauron came out on a black horse.

"My master, Sauron the Great bids thee welcome," It smiled devilishly.

The look on Aragorn's face was exactly what Aeronwen was thinking, _"**Fuiain sa!"** _She whispered in Elvish. Legolas glanced at her, but said nothing. (I feel disgusted by that.)

"Is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me?" It asked.

"We do not come to treat with Sauron…" Gandalf said steadily, but with slight distaste in his voice, "faithless and accursed. Tell your master this:" The Mouth of Sauron growled, "The armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart from these lands, never to return."

"Oh, Old Greybeard," The Mouth of Sauron laughed, "I have a token I was bidden to show thee." He threw out Frodo's Mithril coat.

"Frodo…" Pippin wailed softly.

"Silence," Gandalf said with a desperate plea in his voice.

Aeronwen's eyes narrowed, "Shelob… But Sam saves him. He is alive," She growled so softly that only Aragorn, Legolas and Gandalf heard her.

"No! Frodo…" Merry said a bit louder than Pippin.

"Silence!" Gandalf said more steadily.

The ever grinning Mouth of Sauron spoke again, "The Halfling was dear to thee, I see," It smirked, "Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host," There was silence in the Fellowship. Boromir's eyes rested on his steed, for he thought he would never be forgiven, "Who would have thought one so small could endure so much pain," Gandalf handed the Mithril to Pippin, "And he did, Gandalf. He did," Aragorn rode forward a few steps, "And who is this? Isildur's heir. It takes more to make a king than a broken Elvish blade," The Mouth of Sauron sneered. Aragorn sneered at the Mouth of Sauron and beheaded it.

"I guess that concludes negotiations," Gimli said.

"I do not believe it," Aragorn said, "I will not," He stared at the Fellowship.

Aeronwen nodded, "Neither will I. I will stand and fight to the end. Sauron will fall."

Then Sauron's eye trained on the Black Gate as it opened wider and thousands of orcs spilled out of the black lands.

"You ready?" Aeronwen asked Boromir, "All is not lost. I KNOW Frodo is alive. That Mithril coat was stolen from him."

He nodded, "Then we shall succeed."

"Pull back!" Aragorn called to the Fellowship. They joined the rest of their army as the orcs came out, "Hold your ground!" Aragorn yelled.

"Hold your ground!" Boromir repeated.

"Now Aragorn gets to make his Kingly speech, so be quiet," Aeronwen shushed Boromir.

"Sons of Gondor, of Rohan! My brothers!" Aragorn rode back and forth yelling at the top of his lungs, trying to reach the whole army, "I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me," He paused, "A day may come when the courage of Men fails... when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship," He looked to his Fellowship, "But it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the age of Men comes crashing down," He turned his horse again, "But it is not this day. This day we fight!" He yelled, "By all that you hold dear on this good earth…" He looked to the two hobbits in the army, "I bid you stand, Men of the West!" He glanced at Aeronwen as he said this and gave her a nod indicating that he also meant to include her. Then he raised his sword and the army drew their swords as well. Aragorn turned to the orcs and readied for battle, "Aeronwen, I include you in the Men of the West, for you are stronger than many of the Men here."

"Thanks, Aragorn," Aeronwen grinned as she drew her sword.

"Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an Elf," Gimli spoke to Legolas softly.

"What about side by side with a friend?" Legolas smiled.

Gimli grinned through his beard, "Aye. I could do that."

Aeronwen smiled, "And there is now peace between this dwarf and this Elf."

They waited as the orcs surrounded them. There was a whisper from the Eye, "Aragorn… Elessar…"

"For Frodo," He turned to them with a slight smile on his face and ran forward. The hobbits followed and then the rest of the army.

The battle raged on for hours, the eight remaining Nazgûl joined the battle. The Eagles joined the battle.

"The Eagles!" Pippin exclaimed, "The Eagles are coming!"

The Eagles swooped down on the Nazgûl and tore apart the Fell beasts. Suddenly the Eye turned to Mount Doom. The Nazgûl flew quickly to Mount Doom.

"Shit!" Aeronwen swore, "Frodo's put on the Ring. Even he can't resist the pull of the Ring's evil," She said to Boromir who frowned upon remembering his betrayal of Frodo and the Fellowship.

Then a troll came out and Aragorn fought with it. Aragorn was losing badly and the troll struck him hard to the ground almost ten feet away. The troll neared Aragorn's fallen body as the almost king looked up at it. The troll stomped on Aragorn.

"NO!" Aeronwen rushed towards him. Boromir was not far behind her.

Aragorn stabbed the troll's foot with the dagger Galadriel had given the Fellowship. Then suddenly the Eye howled in pain. The Ring had been destroyed. The tower holding the Eye of Sauron started to crumble. The Eye looked around panicking, for the Ring had been destroyed and Sauron's only chance at life was literally falling apart. The orcs froze as they watched their master's defeat, and the remaining orcs from the giant army fled from the battlefield.

The armies pause and watched the tower crumble as a great shockwave pushed them backwards. Then the land of Mordor crumbled.

"YEAH!" Aeronwen cheered, hugging Boromir. Suddenly Mount Doom rumbled and lava came spewing out, "Awww SHIT!" Aeronwen swore, "RUN! Lava is NOT fun to deal with!" She commanded.

Of course, none of the soldiers listened to her so Boromir restated her order, "We must retreat to higher ground!"

The Eagles swooped down on the erupting volcano and retrieve the two hobbits that were trapped on the active volcano. The hobbits were unconscious when the Eagles brought them down.

"Frodo…" Aeronwen whispered, brushing the hobbit's curly brown hair aside, "You did so well. I'm so proud of you," She tore some cloth from her sleeve and bound Frodo's hand tightly, "That should do until we get back to Gondor," She said, kissing the hobbit on his sweaty, dirty forehead. She lifted him to Gandalf who was taking the hobbits by Eagle to Minas Tirith to be healed, "Fly safely, Gandalf."

Gandalf smiled as the Eagle took off, "Do not fret, Alexandra. I will not let anything happen to these hobbits."

She smiled, waved and then mounted her horse, "Let's go home." She said to Boromir and kicked her horse, "YAH!"


	24. Reunited

When they arrived back in Minas Tirith, they were welcomed with celebration and jubilation from the Gondorians. Gandalf met them there, but Frodo and Sam still had not regained consciousness.

A few hours after their triumphant arrival in the White City, Aeronwen had finally decided to wear one of the many dresses the chamber maids had provided for her.

"'Where do we go from here?'" She sang to herself as she looked through the dresses, "'Where do we go from here? The battle's done and we kind of won, so we sound our victory cheer… Where do we go from here?'"1 She changed into a dress and started grumbling about how stupid the lace up back was, "Stupid medieval dresses being so complicated… I should invent the zipper…"

"Let me help you with that," Said a voice behind her.

"OH MY GOD!" Aeronwen jumped and spun around. She relaxed when she saw Boromir, "Oh, god, you scared me."

"I apologize," Boromir smiled slightly, "Would you like me to help you with your dress? You look lovely, by the way."

"Thanks," She smiled, "And yes, I would like help," She turned and moved her hair over her shoulder.

Boromir tightened the laces in the back, "My mother had a gown much like this one," He turned her towards the mirror, "There, I am all finished," He smiled, "You look absolutely beautiful," He kissed her neck.

The mirror suddenly swirled, "Umm… Boromir, you might want to take a step back…" Aeronwen said softly.

"What is it?" The Gondorian Captain looked up to see that her refection was no longer in the mirror, "What is going on?"

Aeronwen smiled, "I get to contact MY world," She waited for the mirror to clear and there was Derek's face in front of her.

"Holy mother of…" Derek jumped back, "What the HELL!"

"Hey, bro," Aeronwen smirked, "Long time no see."

"What the hell is going on? Why are you in the mirror?" Derek asked, "And who the hell is that guy, and why does he look like Boromir?"

Boromir opened his mouth to say something, but Aeronwen answered first, "Well, that's because this Man IS Boromir. Note that there is no scar over his eye like Sean Bean has," She ran a finger over the eyebrow of one of Boromir's eyes.

"Is this a dream?"

"I dare you to bang your head against the wall," Aeronwen smirked.

Instead, Derek gave himself a punch in the shoulder, "OWW… Ok, definitely not a dream. What the HELL is going on?"

"I'm in Middle Earth," Aeronwen said simply, "And a Vala has given me a magic mirror."

"Middle Earth I understand, but who the hell is a Vala?" Derek asked.

"Hard to explain. It's part of _The Simarillion_ book. YOU never bothered to read it," Aeronwen glared, "Anyways, the Valar basically created everything in Middle Earth."

"I KNEW I should have read that book!!" Derek muttered.

"Yeah, well, now that I'm in Middle Earth I've chosen to stay," Aeronwen smirked, "Take a wild guess why."

"Ummm… You're a Mary-Sue?" Derek smirked.

"Not exactly, but pretty much," Aeronwen shrugged, "I had to learn everything, and I almost died… Remember when I was in the hospital?" Derek nodded, "Those wounds were mostly from saving Boromir in Amon Hen… you know… when he was supposed to die…"

"Oh, that place. I remember," Derek nodded, "I felt bad for the guy. Hey, at least you saved him this time around. And I guess he fell in love with you?" He smirked at Boromir.

Boromir smiled, "Yes, I do love her," He put an arm around her waist.

"And of course you know I've been in love with him since I read about him in the books," Aeronwen smirked.

Derek shook his head, "God, Lex, you and your obsessions… But I never expected you to actually get Boromir as a boyfriend."

"Fiancée," Boromir corrected.

"WHAT?" Derek's eyes almost bulged out of his head, "HE ASKED YOU TO MARRY HIM???"

Aeronwen blushed, "After all we've been through… And our bond both physically and mentally… I do love him… you know that."

"Yeah, but… Ah hell… You are one lucky girl," Derek grinned, "I can't believe you got your dream guy…"

"Well, you have Sophie," Aeronwen pointed out.

"Sophie dumped me at the Halloween party for a Jack Sparrow look-alike," Derek scowled.

"You'll find her. Trust me," She grinned.

"Right," Derek he rolled his eyes, "You've been saying THAT for years, and now you're not even coming home. Who am I going to annoy?"

"Well, you can always mirror me," Aeronwen smirked.

"Yeah, well… it's not the same," He frowned, "I'm going to miss you."

"Hey, I won't be gone forever," She said, "But… I'm going to miss you too, bro."

"Well, now every time I see _Lord of the Rings_ I'll think of you," Derek smirked, "And I have to go… I got a hot date," He winked and then glared at Boromir, "You keep her safe or you'll be hearing from me and a bunch of our friends with… highly sophisticated weapons."

Boromir smiled, "I will take care of her to the best of my ability. However, she can take very good care of herself."

"Yeah, well… you know what I mean…" Derek glared, "No cheating."

Boromir's green eyes grew wide, "I would never ever do that to her!"

"Ok. Just checking," Derek nodded.

"I have something for you," Boromir pulled out a small wooden box with a small smile, "This was my mother's. My father always wanted me to give it to my wife, for it was his mother's as far back as the first Stewards of Gondor," He opened the box to reveal a glittering diamond ring with a white band, "The band is made of Mithril. It was plentiful in the times of Isildur." He knelt on one knee, "I would be very honored if you would become my wife." He slipped the ring on her left ring finger.

Aeronwen blushed and smiled, "Of course I'll marry you, Boromir," He stood and she kissed him, "You already knew that."

"Yes, yes, I knew, but I wanted to propose again when I gave the ring," He smiled looking down on her and kissed her forehead.

"So now we're official," Aeronwen grinned.

"Awwww…" Derek grinned, "Congrats, Lexi, but now I really have to go. I'm late."

"Ok, see you later Derek," Aeronwen waved. The mirror swirled and showed her and Boromir's reflection once again. She turned to Boromir and kissed him, "I feel like I'm in a fairy tale."

"I assure you, this is not fairy tale," Boromir smiled widely and hugged her tightly, "I am as real as you are and there is nothing that can separate us."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A day and a half later, Frodo and Sam awoke. They could hear the happy laughter coming from Frodo's room, for the first person there was Gandalf the White. Next, Merry and Pippin ran in to greet Frodo. Then Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn went in to welcome Frodo back and congratulate him on his success at destroying the One Ring.

"I can not do it," Boromir paced, "What if Frodo does not forgive me for attacking him? I still feel so ashamed."

"Don't worry," Aeronwen said, "I'm sure everything will be just fine. I mean… Aragorn forgave you for the betrayal by vowing not to let Minas Tirith fall… Or was that just in the books and movies…?"

"Yes, he and the others did forgive me because I was so distraught over losing you," Boromir said softly, "I had never known pain like that… losing someone. I was ten when I lost my mother… I barely remember her, and the pain has worn off since then… but when I lost you, it felt as if my heart had become glass and had just been shattered," He hugged her, "I felt so horrible."

"Well, I'm alive. You're alive," She hugged him back, "If I know Frodo, he is a very forgiving hobbit. And if I remember correctly, he forgave you even before he got to Mount Doom… When he met Faramir and realized that the Ring's pull on you was very strong and that it wasn't completely your fault that you had attacked him."

"Yes, I believe you are right," Boromir straightened, and smiled at Aeronwen, "What would I do without you?"

"You'd be dead," She deadpanned.

He laughed, "True enough," He turned towards the door and opened it. His eyes met Frodo's and he hesitated.

A smile spread across Frodo's face, "Boromir! I had heard news that you were dead!"

"Frodo," Guilt spread through Boromir's face, and he knelt at the side of Frodo's bed, "will you ever forgive me for what I have done?"

"Of course, Boromir!" Frodo nodded, "It was the power of the Ring that drove you to do so. I do not blame you. So, I do forgive you."

"See? I told you so!" Aeronwen smirked as she came in the door.

Frodo grinned at her, "Aeronwen! It is good to see you!"

"And you're alive and well," She came and stood near Boromir, "I'm glad to see it." Frodo noticed the ring on her finger and gave her a questioning look. She laughed, "As weird as it may seem from when you and Sam separated from us, Boromir has asked me to marry him."

Frodo looked from Aeronwen to Boromir with a grin on his face, "I always knew that you were destined for each other."

"Really?" She arched an eyebrow.

The hobbit nodded, "I noticed everything, especially the way people look at each other," He nodded to Aragorn, "You think of Aragorn as your elder brother, mentor and teacher. You had a slight distaste for Legolas at the beginning, but it seems that now you have become friends. And you and Gimli also became friends. You look to Gandalf as a mentor and teacher. You see us hobbits as younger brothers. And I always noticed that you looked on Boromir with fondness, though you never verbally nor physically showed your fondness," Frodo smiled, "I now know that between the both of you, your love for the other has been revealed."

Then Sam entered and the Fellowship was reunited for the first time since Amon Hen.

"Now, now," Gandalf interjected, "Frodo needs his rest. There is to be a coronation ceremony tomorrow, and we do not want to miss it," The White Wizard eyed Aragorn.

"A CORONATION? I LOVE CORONATIONS!" Aeronwen grinned as she half quoted Jack Sparrow from _Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl_, "Drinks all around!" Everyone stared at her and she smiled sheepishly, "I'm not crazy. I'm just partially quoting a very… interesting... pirate," As if that explained everything.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the day of the coronation, Aeronwen was still having trouble getting into the medieval dresses even with help.

"Why don't they have zippers? It would make things SO MUCH EASIER!" She growled with frustration as one of the chamber maids started lacing up the back of her dress.

"My lady, please stop squirming," said one of the chamber maids, "We must finish lacing up the dress."

"Well, women in Middle Earth must have learned not to breathe," Aeronwen gasped as the maid tightened the lacing.

"Apologies, my lady," The maid loosened the laces a little, "Are you able to breath now?"

"Yes, thank you," Aeronwen smiled. The maids bowed and disappeared from her room.

"You look absolutely beautiful, love," Boromir stood in the door clad very fancy garments: A green tunic with gold embroidery and a white tree on his chest. His breeches were an earthy brown color.

"Thanks," She kissed him, "You look very handsome."

"Shall we?" He extended his arm to her.

"We shall," She grinned.

They went to the top of the citadel where hundreds of people waited to see their King crowned. Aragorn stood at the center with Gandalf to his right. Denethor was to Gandalf's right, then Boromir and Aeronwen and Faramir and Éowyn.

Gandalf came forward with the kingly crown and placed it on Aragorn's head, "Now come the days of the king," He looked fondly on Aragorn, "May they be blessed," Gandalf stepped back as Aragorn turned to his subjects.

Everyone cheered for a few moments until Aragorn spoke, "This day does not belong to one Man, but to all. Let us together rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace," The crowd cheered. Aragorn began to sing as he passed through the crowd. Aragorn saw Legolas and put a hand on his shoulder. Legolas motioned behind him and the crowd parted to reveal Elrond. Behind the Lord of Rivendell was his daughter, Arwen. Aragorn took her chin, and they shared a passionate kiss with his beloved. All of Gondor cheered as Aragorn led Arwen up the stairs, for now Gondor had a King and a Queen.

"We should have a double wedding," Aeronwen whispered to Boromir.

"That may be a very good idea." Boromir nodded, "I shall speak to Aragorn about it afterwards."

Then Aragorn saw the hobbits and smiled as they bowed to the King of Gondor, "My friends," Aragorn said, "you bow to no one," And he knelt before them. Following suit, the rest of Gondor bowed to the hobbits.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Aragorn's first act as King, he and Denethor held a public ceremony to officially pardon Hiluin and his whole family, thus restoring their family honor.

"Hiluin," Aragorn began, "my most trusted fellow ranger, I present to you a pardon for all charges that were pressed against your family so many years ago," Denethor presented Hiluin a scroll, "As compensation to your exile, I have appointed you and the Captain of our northern border. Along with Faramir and Boromir, you will help protect Gondor in the times to come."

"Also," Denethor spoke, "please accept this gift," he held out a medallion with two snakes on it, "as an apology from my whole family for distrusting our generals."

Hiluin smiled, "I accept both the pardon and the gift. I will guard Gondor as it holds some of the people I care about most," He bowed to Aragorn, "Thank you for this opportunity, my King. If I had never met you during the journeys in the north, I would have been lost in the wilderness forever," Hiluin smirked, "But perhaps that is a story for another time," Then he bowed to Denethor, "Steward, although your ancestors made some mistakes, I am willing to forgive what has been done."

Denethor bowed his head, "I am deeply grateful. Thank you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three weeks after Aragorn's coronation, Boromir and Aeronwen, Aragorn and Arwen prepared for their marriages.

Aeronwen said to her reflection in the not magic mirror, and she sighed, "I can't believe this is happening to me," She smiled, "I am ready for this," She heaved a big sigh and turned to walk to the top of the citadel with her attendants.

Like the coronation, Gandalf was performing the marriages. Usually it was the King that performed the marriage, but since the King was also getting married, Aragorn had chosen Gandalf to perform the ceremony. Aragorn and Arwen were married first and then Boromir and Aeronwen.

"You may kiss the bride," Gandalf finished Boromir's and Aeronwen's joining.

"All my life," Boromir said softly, holding Aeronwen's hands gently, "I never expected to find someone as beautiful and courageous as you. I will love you for all eternity," And he kissed her softly.

The festivities of the double wedding lasted the whole week. There was many dances and merriment with the new King and Queen of Gondor and the Captain and his bride. Many people did not sleep the whole week, or only slept after passing out from so much drink.

"Boromir?" Aeronwen said as they lay in bed together on the last night of the festivities.

"Hmm?" He turned to face her.

She touched his cheek as if searching for words to say. Her wedding band glittered on her finger, "Everything I am is yours now," She murmured, "Everything…"

Boromir smiled and kissed her, "I am yours as well."

She cuddled up against his bare chest, "And maybe later we can have hot, ravenous sex."

Boromir was silent, and then he chuckled, "Yes, I would enjoy making love to you."

"It sounds so much more romantic when you say it," Aeronwen smiled. He stroked her hair, "but not tonight. I'm already exhausted."

"That is fine," Boromir whispered, "I shall wait until you are ready."

"I love you chivalrous knights," She kissed his neck.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diary – Middle Earth – Late 8 F. A.

I won't tell you how it went. You'll just have to imagine it for yourself. But I can tell you that I gave Boromir a healthy son. However, Aragorn and Arwen will be just as lucky. They will be given a healthy son and heir to the throne of Gondor.

Faramir and Éowyn were married a few months before we were wed, and they now live happily in Ithilien. We visit them from time to time when Boromir isn't doing his Captain-ly duties or spending time with me.

Gandalf came several times and given us some sad news. The he, rest of Elves, Bilbo and Frodo went to the Grey Havens. He once said that the time of the Elves has ended and that it's now the time of Men… I still don't see why he couldn't stay just a bit longer, but I suppose it's all for the best. I will miss them… All of them. I had hoped that they would be able to stay…

Anyways, under Aragorn's rule Gondor is flourishing, and the guard has never been better. Boromir also renounced his claims to the Stewardship. He said that he'd rather serve his country with through the troops rather than through politics. Boromir had a huge argument with Denethor about it, but he finally accepted that Faramir was the better choice for Steward, and thus declared that he would inherit that position. Boromir gave an excellent speech to the counsel as to why Faramir was the better choice to be Steward, and the counsel accepted his proposal. And so Boromir resumed his position as Captain-General of the Gondorian army. He has even permitted a guard of women to be formed for the city. I guess he's realized that women have more uses than just raising children and cleaning houses. Of course, I was the first to join and Aragorn along with Boromir and Faramir as second and third witnesses, declared me Captain.

Speaking of Captains, Hiluin has also found his true love. She is a beautiful woman with eyes just like his, except they're green, and she has dark brown hair. They are living together on the southwestern border of Gondor. I'm happy he's found true love at last.

I've kept in contact with my brother, and he has found love too. Michelle seems like a very nice woman, and I have even spoken to her through the mirror. She was a _Lord of the Rings _fan in high school and she loved meeting Boromir and Aragorn… the REAL ones. She told me that she had met Sean Bean and Viggo Mortensen at the _Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring_ premiere, but meeting the actual Men of Middle Earth was nothing like meeting the actors… And I have to agree with her.

Over the years I have shown Boromir, Faramir, and Aragorn many movies that their counterparts have been in as well as movies Fellowship counterparts were in. They laughed at Faramir's counterpart, Carl, in _Van Helsing_ and they also liked _Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl_. They found it interesting that the pirates in that movie were so human-like, unlike the Corsairs of Middle Earth. Of course I had to explain to them that Will Turner was Legolas' counterpart because Will looked nothing like Legolas in that movie.I also showed them other epics, like _Star Wars_, that did not have their counterparts in them. They asked a lot of questions about that one because of the technology in the movie. Half the stuff they asked _I_ couldn't even explain. They have marveled at the wonders of my world, but are content with Middle Earth… as am I.

I am very proud of my world… both of my worlds… and I am very proud to have been part of the Fellowship of the Ring.

1 _Buffy the Vampire Slayer TV Series "Once More with Feeling"_


End file.
